Humanization
by grapewhite
Summary: Third in the Transformations / Isolation stories saga . Some adults only content & mature subject matter . Involves all sorts of craziness , from Weres and vampires to human - animal Shape Shifters to living music notes and demons . Contains things like MPreg & slash , so avoid reading if need be . * Discontinued *
1. Chapter 1

Any and all included pop culture references , etc . are the property of others . Lyrics are property of - one Japanese song I found at a translation site online ( can't remember the name ) , Alannah Miles , Dwight Yoakam and Homer Joy , Philip Campbell , Micael Delaoglou and Ian Kilmister . ALL I own are my OCs and nothing more . Content includes violence , language , M/M slash , incest , cross dressing , cheating and mild references to drug / alcohol use and MPreg .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Gone from Global and headed to California .

No more of his time and life wasted on TNA and its ballpark variant , GFW and best and most uplifting of all , no WWE .

Again . Ever . He was free , broken chains and itchy feet that begged him to travel .

He rode on , without a helmet and carrying the weapon Kams had bought for him in Japan in his backpack .

The gang of Harley owners snickered and sneered at his choice of wheels not long after he had stopped for a short leg stretching , snack ingesting and rehydration rest .

Damn humans , every one of them , not a Shape Shifter or Were in the group .

He glared at the bunch , judging them with more disdain and disgust that they had for him .

Thinking about the sad lack of Shifters being bikers while checking out this pathetic wannabe pack of humans wearing head to toe black and darkest storm cloud over the ocean blue clothing , leather and vests and shirts and boots , reminded him of Baron and that guy pissed him off most of all .

So he brawled with them , punching , kicking , cracking coconut skulls and snapping thick bones , drawing blood and leaving green - yellow and brown - purple bruises behind with the pile of face down , groaning and struggling big bodies .

No cleaning the blood from his black and silver nunchucks .

He'd keep it , souvenir and something to tide him over .

Falling in love with the Lucha warehouse arena was easy to do .

He hit the ground with his heart , enamored just enough to chip his fangs .

The inside of the building was filthier , more stained and grimy , busted broken windows and paint peeling than the outside , a very Mox type of location .

it was beautiful as viciousness and it fit him like his secret closet stash of bondage garb .

This was no turn a page in the new chapter in life , oh no , he'd ripped pages from THAT fucking book , WWE's stupid little coloring book for kiddies that he had spit on and wiped his ass with .

This shitty excuse for an arena , this place that looked like a drug den and then some didn't make him peaceful .

It made him happy , the joy of a deranged horror movie killer got from using a knife .

This place was REAL . It was upfront and in his face and didn't lie , unlike WWE , the gold plated , polished pile of feces he longed to burn to the ground and dog piss on its ashes .

His kingdom now , this dark death world he would rule and all would be defeated , all would bleed and beg and learn .

And if someone deserved to die , he would end their life and smile , perhaps finding morbid meditation inner peace after all .

Familiar faces in the crowd , ex - brother and former a lot of other things Angelico that he shoved past coldly and there flipped instead of stood Nitro - Morrison - Mundo , whatever the fuck he wanted to call himself . The new Black in town didn't give a shit about Johnny's name , wasn't looking to make friends and be nice buddy - buddies with the guy who couldn't be honestly called a man , not when he was controlled and kept on a relationship leash strung around his dick and clamped on by his so - called girlfriend that spread her legs to every man in WWE EXCEPT him and had his balls in her purse to boot .

He was here with energy to burn , to blow off steam and take various frustrations out innocents and people who hadn't caused him any pain since certain people he believed had done him wrong weren't here to karate kick the teeth out of their boasting , traitor faces .

And speaking of burning and blowing ... he grinned , hearing a familiar , friendly voice .

" Yo , Mister all grown up bad ass ! Join me for some toke and smoke ? "

PJ charged head first into Willie's burly bulk , giddily hugging him , playfully slapping his stomach gone gut , dangling breasts and big rear end .

" Hell yeah ! And don't put that cheap shit of yours , gas station back alley fake crap , in my face . I brought the REAL fix . You won't remember HOW to remember after you light up this one . "

" You're the man I can count on . "

" Yeah , I'm beyond a calculator , my man . This all cellulite or the baby's due ? " the South African teased his friend and top ten list favorite pass it back and forth baggie holding buddy .

" Stop touching my tits , slutty bru pervert . Hey , where's the Rose brother ? He got lost again or what ? " Mack glanced around , bewildered and shrugged .

" WHAT ? ! What did you ask ... about ... you want to have him here , that no - good , traitor - "

" Hey ! What the hell is your PROBLEM ? ! "

His present from Japan traveled from his hands to the chain wrapped around Willie's thick neck , choking him and the glossy grip handles smashing into his face , dribbling ruby nostril leakage pouring down his brown face .

Two men wearing somewhat lookalike blue masks with mouth cut-outs and spike deco ran in , along with Cage and a few unrecognized males to stop the violence and diminish the damage .

He'd cracked . He knew this and it didn't phase him . He hadn't joined into this unknown wild and odd experience for friendship and definitely not for love .

There was times he had had genuine happiness , his FCW days and the time in Nexus before that warped and shifted into the Corre .

Even that wasn't absolutely horrible but each second , minute , week and month passed and he remained stuck , in the trap of friends only status .

The benefits were excellent but he realized , slowly learned that he'd never be the rebound .

Longing and cravings and spending each night not hearing the words he wished for from the man he loved most cracked his heart .

And the latest betrayal , from both the man raised with him as a brother and slightly shocking ( since it had been expected yet it hurt nonetheless ) from his real blood sister .

First night in town and he had a match already with a friend he just tried to murder , that guy's blood he was secretly licking off of his martial arts weapons .

Welcome to the Underground .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" Cheers and here's to us forever having healthy piss . " Sheamus stated and sipped his beverage his friend had brewed up , servants day off , in the massive , fancy kitchen of his spectacular home .

The lower but not upper white painted cabinets had shiny black tiled tops including the island with double bell shaped hanging lights above . Near this stood two tall brown wood and square topped stools and a bone colored rectangle rug draped upon the golden brown wood floor that matched the wood walls plus a small dining table surrounded by not only darker brown chairs that were the same shade but cherry wood extra chairs and a white flowers in bloom shaped chandelier on chains from the ceiling .

Wade knew it to be irritating simplicity to only listen to his friend speak and chatter , meanwhile having his mouth shut .

His heart wasn't in it anymore , not cheers , not anything .

" Grand castle , Stuart . "

" I went from street to luxurious . That time in my life I've left behind , to never return to as I've planned for , unless something terrible happens to my savings . " Barrett commented eventually . Perhaps the cranberry tea had revived his courage and sharp tongue .

" My home is as much of a mansion but even I don't have aquariums for walls . ' Sheamus said , referring to the main entertainment ' man cave ' room , complete with billiards , mirrors , music and more than one six foot tall , multi leveled cat tree scratching post .

" It's a peaceful thing to watch them swimming about . "

" I don't have a cat either . "

" No , you have a filthy mutt , just like all the other guys with disgusting , slobbering DOGS for their animal companions . I , however , am wise enough and have the great common sense to be owned by a lovely , good mannered lady feline and why people continue to be shocked by the idea of me having a cat here goes over my handsome , glorious , attractive and highly intelligent head containing a huge , well functioning brain . " Wade said haughtily and with joy .

" Glad you haven't misplaced your self esteem . " Sheamus said with teasing approval , raised his mug and nearly cheered sarcastically before he was interrupted from doing so .

" Or my focus on the future . Well , the present actually . The plan is to disappear . "

" You're switching from wrestler to magician ? ! "

" I can't keep a girlfriend and you already know about my man troubles . I want to ... I'm GOING to go far away as possible from relationships . No more husband or Cody , who is gradually growing more psychotic and obsessed , dependent on me every month , no more dating women as often , no more Alicia begging me to take her back when I've caused heartbreak pain to so many people . I'm suffering from it , feel like that I'm dying from it myself as well . Maybe it's a coward's way to live but my decision is to stay in a sort of seclusion from people as much as is possible . Best for all of us . " Wade considered sadly and chugged room temp tea .

The free of tan brawler sipping his beverage squinted a glare while he mulled that over .

" You've stopped caring about your friends ? Does that mean we've never meant anything to you ? Is that what you're telling me ? ! "

" That isn't what I said ! Actually LISTEN to me and you'll understand ! "

" Or I'll close your lying , self centered mouth for you , traitor ! "

Wade had a chance to prepare for defense in the time it took for his human brother - friend to morph into this brawler - creature , fighting monster .

Sheamus whooped and bellowed and growled a groan while he folded and stretched , altering into the portion of Akuma an accidental scratch and blood transfer from his unknowing boyfriend had given him .

Carrot hissed , eyes enlarged and her tail fur a bigger puff of hairs that proved her terror and she dashed for cover , peering out to watch her human from a distance and ready to rescue her bent nosed , big eared , very tall human she'd adopted .

She blinked .

The human she owned blinked as well at the evil , astonishing sight of a demonic White .

There was the Uath letter of the Ogham alphabet in multiple , patterned down both arms including the inside and masking the face in black outlined emerald green .

Black tipped red thorns punctured through the white skin of his neck , the exposed section of his shoulders and on his legs , the points pricking holes in the blue grey denim .

And his muppet hair , nowadays brushed flattened and neatly had reverted to its upright tower of blazing orange - red .

Blazing was correct , sight to behold and shiver seeing , a best chum and man whose hair was now actual fiery flames .

" White , what's HAPPENED to you ? ! " Wade gasped , gob smacked enough to ask moronic questions .

Sheamus ' inner Akuma grinned sadistically for him .

Simple to rule and reveal when the better safe than sorry multi cross pendant necklace was deep inside a jean pocket , touching cloth instead of flesh and therefor couldn't hurt the demon .

" I've chose that it is the time to introduce myself . ' the Akuma said in a sizzling , rain pouring down to extinguish flames sounding voice . " And now that we've met , I want to - no ... WE are going to play with you . Agressively . "

" I wasn't born for your entertainment ! I'm a real man . Bring it to me , your worst and I'll knock you down each time . " Wade promised and smashed a barstool to have sweat dampened , splintery wooden homemade stakes for diy weapons .

The Akuma - Sheamus tilted its head in great humor and accepted the offer , lunging forward .

" Look here , the vampire wanting to stake ME ! " it hissed a electrical chuckle .

Wade held his ground , dodging blows but still aquiring cuts and punches that he knew would turn into brown - yellow bruises soon enough .

The thin bleeding scrapes and bigger wounds didn't totally disturb him , because he had no fear of being changed or his vampire mixed blood altered into demon DNA .

He slipped , tripped and fell with a colliding evil White pitching face down also , the two men locked in one handed choke holds with each other .

The Akuma complained with its voice making the sound of heavy shoes stomping on lightbulbs as it faded away and the flames lessened , diminishing into smoke and soot .

Sheamus trembled from leftover shock and upset , mixed emotions giving him a headache , Demon hangover .

He groaned and saw the blisters on a palm .

That had switched him back human for time bring when his cross jewelry had spilled from his pocket and one pale hand had pressed against it .

The kitchen and connected dining area was full of misty , drifting light grey fog and one pissed looking Bengal cat .

" I'm sorry that I hurt you . " Sheamus called to his sad , sullen friend before he treaded out of one of many side doors .

He felt after that , it could've been his demon saying the same thing .

Because Akuma enjoyed attacking Barrett .

And Sheamus was learning he rather relished the angry outburst of violence towards his best mate also .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" Some help here ? "

Finn dropped the wadded cloth back into the foamy slosh and ran from bathroom into only slightly bigger main room , sprinting between the small folding table holding a rarely watched tv and the couch bed with its throw blankets and body pillows piled on top .

He snatched the double bags from his healing roomie and hauled them from living area to connected little kitchen , also hardly used the majority of the time , except this lazy year with Hideo sitting out injured .

Hideo landed dramatically and in a playful manner on the couch the men took turns using for an extra bed and yawned in the direction of the ceiling .

" I'm hating missing ring time , Devi - Chan . '

His friend in apartment living kept unpacking the groceries and and bopped Hideo lightly in his face with the pack of paper towels .

" Balor - San , please , or I'll leave ALL the cleaning for you after our meals . " Finn commented cheerfully , his arms soaked from hands to elbows and a towel around his shoulders . " Stop fretting too ! The arm's getting better and after the rest , you'll be improved a lot , I'll bet . "

" If you lose the bet , you'll do MY housework ? "

" And now you have me trapped . "

Hideo grinned .

" You've been washing laundry in the tub again , haven't you ? "

Finn crimsoned visibly .

" Uhm ... sink ? " he confessed , feeling terribly bashful .

Hideo cackled first , then tsked .

" You're avoiding the building's shared laundry room because ... ? "

" Uhnm - "

" Crazy horny women stealing your underwear again ! "

" And yours , J - Boy . They pine for that sexy mustache . "

Hideo snickered and then became thoughtful , growing serious .

" You're spending time today with your snowman ? "

" No offense to the rest of my brother friends but who , besides my boyfriend I rarely get time to be with , would I drop by and see ? " Finn answered , particularly flabbergasted .

" I ... well , sometimes I wonder if his ' friendly feelings ' towards you are only sexual and nothing more . "

Flabbergasted leaped into dumbfounded .

" You think that my Stephan is only with me to have my body ? ! " Finn stammered .

" That is how it looks to me and if it's not him , then InZayn . "

" I am NOT fucking Sami ! " the born Irish and ' raised ' Japanese young man sputtered and yelled . " Who came UP with that bizarre ... myth ... because it isn't true ! "

Hideo shrugged and stood mute and frowning in worry .

He unrolled the top bedsheet , smoothed out the few wrinkles and after setting the six inch high carved wooden giraffe figure , his little friend and good luck charm , on the floor , unpacked his two recently purchased gifts and got to work .

Somewhere in the mansion home was his White beloved , human muppet , although big and bad also kind and thoughtful as could be , his terrific guy who had bought him these hard to find sets , the Ferris Wheel and the Simpsons house , which included the main characters .

Finn wanted some tea and snacks but made his fussy belly wait since he never drank and Legoed .

He color sorted the Wheel pieces , choosing friendship to save the animated family 's dwelling for he and Sami to share and snap together .

Thinking of Zayn made him recall Kenta's worrywart warning and thinking of those words had him wondering , which shocked him , what it would feel like .

He gulped and his moist fingers spilled the plastic blocks while his mind went raunchy , selfish Akuma on him , brain betrayal .

The torso's field of red gold hairs might be feather soft and nice to touch , the body itself , hairy or bald , could taste unique and yummy , the noises he would make when he ejaculated as his hands pulled on Balor's hips ...

Devitt panic sweated and darted into the adjoining entertainment room ( one of several ) attached to the living room main area downstairs , flipped on some tunes as fast as Stone Cold flipped Vince off .

Ahhh , great music and good vocals . He hummed a tad , putting a wall up to keep InZayn during an orgasm mental images from slithering through his brain and into his penis .

He began singing the minute he thankfully noticed his White thumping and plodding down the spiral staircase .

" I was about to have the water boiling , my love , but now I'm thirsty for you instead . "

" The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true . Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for , "

Formerly Fergal slinked along the floor , thrilled by his sun fearing sweetheart watching him both with admiration and lusting easy to see in his eyes .

" Black velvet and that little boy's smile , black velvet with that slow southern style ,

A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees , black velvet if you please . "

Many Japanese wrestlers ' little brother Devi - Chan ' left his plastic building blocks to rub against his lover , stroking chalk white skin and pink pencil eraser nipples under the button down shirt , ground their boot leg blues crotches together , making friction and the sweat of cravings .

" An enticing performance from an alluring singer . "

" Thanks and watch out where you're poking your horn , White Rhino . "

" It's how you affect me , you looker . My clover with four leaves , charming man . " Sheamus said , giving his man a group of kisses and a somewhat rougher than the norm hair tousling , the sort that made his boyfriend squint and make accurate Popeye facial expressions .

" Donna toki mo tsuyoku dakishimetai yo , Ichiban chikaku de mitsumete hoshii kara ,

I wish you love me, forever , Mune ni hibiiteru kana? Atarashii asa . "

Balor sang , when he wasn't draining his man of smooches dropping from pale lips . He danced more but this time , playful over sexual teasing .

" Tokimeku miraitachi wo kanjitai , do you feel my heart? " he ended and after jumping onto his guy's back , gave him a ' raspberry ' on whatever exposed , freckled Creamsicle hued flesh he could reach on the shoulders and back of the bull neck .

" I'll volunteer to feel more than just that . I'm fond of you throbbing . " Sheamus said pleasantly , delighted from receiving what he personally called a ' mouth fart ' .

" Wouldn't be the first time , you tramp . " Finn swatted his boyfriend's butt on the sliding way back to the literal ground floor .

" Please sing the first song once more . That one was easier to understand and better . "

" Better ? ! It isn't superior to the music of my friends ... my family just because it's in Americanized English ! "

" People in Japan aren't relatives of yours . You may get along with them but they are not your family . "

" Lying to me doesn't just mean that you don't really love me but it pisses me off too . Japanese people ARE my family ! Why would you say hateful things , not having a fucking clue what you're talking about unless you're being a shit ? "

" And you're acting like a damn brat with your running mouth that ought to close right now . "

" Are you planning to physically fight with me ? Or keep bickering ? "

" Which toppings would you like ? "

" T - toppings ? ! "

" On the pizza that I'm ordering for you , as my apology . Those damn turtles are nuisances , sure , but I learned from them as well . "

" To be a pest ? "

" Ask my sister and parents about me being a terrible pain in the arse , especially when I was a little boy . I'm sorry I argued with you and made my beloved angry with me . So , pizza or another type of cuisine ? You decide , my love . "

" Pizza's wonderful and you know it ! But I won't accept your apology . "

" You don't ? "

" Not until I get the ... complete package from you that I'm owed , Snowman . "

A high - backed wooden chair until now , used only for decorative display Balor straddled , legs spread on either side and he leaned forward to grasp the throne top , his legs an upside down capital V of sorts and his body a tilted number seven .

Sheamus thanked the product he'd removed with the clasped hands sledding through his limp unhawked hair , gratitude for the automatic excuse for lubricant .

His lightly gooey palms rose the rear end from its grey jeans nest and slid it up from the goofy and charming underwear patterned with a print of popular characters from the latest Star Wars flick .

Slippery and solid , a human's ' rhino horn ' targeted the necessary and arrived on time and smiling .

" Cripes , Shay ! " Finn bopped his chin and could've busted the teeth in his jaw from the first stab .

" Any pain ? " the whitest male asked , pulling out part way to not dribble on the floor . " No harm done ? "

" When did I command you to speak ? When have I told you to stop ? ! " the smaller man complained , a wicked grin exposing his clean teeth and demanding arousal .

" You didn't , sir . I'm sorry to upset you , Sir . "

" Sir ? ! "

" My Lord . Master . Balor - SAN , not Chan . My only love . The one real man for me . "

" Uhm hmmm . Continue . "

Finn gave his brawny beloved a hair tousle , tug on the nose piercing and gentle smack across the face , turning snow and milk into blood red and the pink hue of raspberries .

Sheamus smiled happily at this half Fergal before landing on his knees and bending his pale face closer to an exit entrance combo .

" Great that when I'm home is always the housekeeper's day off . " he proclaimed and after opening his lover deeper , began to lick , spitting to banish his own semen from his tastebuds .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" Hey, you don't know me, but you don't like me . "

The foursome who had equal mindset that they were fearsome exited the rental vehicle in a tumble ( one literally tumbling while Axel the Kid Perfect scoffed at the diy circus performance ) and began discarding their various luggage from the trunk space .

" You say you care less how I feel . "

The solo at times redhead of the group felt the fingers swatting his hair and for an awkward , personal space invaded second , a toothy mouth chewing on that same partly shaved match head hued hairdo .

Okay , so he'd have to ask and get advice from his Jay Gee brother about how to deal with this .

" But how many of you that sit and judge me - ohhh ! ... "

Bo cut his singing snipped with scissors short once he saw the lantern . He blushed , he gulped and his groin reacted instantly , humiliating reflex that both the mild erection and the glowing , flickering lantern he prayed none of the other three traveling and work buddies caught a glimpse of .

He automatically booted his wheeled luggage and sent it rolling precisely ( although wobbly ) to where he wanted it to go , between some moving trucks and out of sight with his brother , hidden behind those huge and long traveling trucks packed with the arena equipment ready to be set up , including the ring .

" Hey ! Your bag just - . "

" Uh oh , man . You might have a problem . "

" Totsiens tas! Sien jou later ! N ander keer ? "

Bo laughed to himself at the bewildered concern from both of the other Americans in his gang and the cheerful waving from the neon blue long strap headband wearing one ( he refused to remove it ) .

These were his friends , genuine and goofy and great and unlike his Family , brother especially , they cared about and loved him and , also opposite of his blood brother , weren't using him for sexual urges .

" Okay , I don't have a translator . " Bo could hear grumpy Curtis gripe as he ' chased ' after his runaway roll away bag . " What's that jibberish he said ? "

" You could be nicer to him and not grouch as often . He speaks as normal as you and me . " Heath replied , accepting easily the not one hundred percent Leok leaping on him from the back , holding on with both arms wrapped around the shoulders and neck and something awkwardly , both black and blue cloth clad legs linked around the redhead's waist and hips .

" Poke ! " Rose stated with excitement and did just that , giving Axel more reason to complain and swat .

" Get him to keep his sticky fingers from my eyes or I'll knock him from your back ! "

" Behave , Ax . He's harmless . "

" You smell like creamed corn . Corn in a can , the creamed corn man . "

" I do NOT smell like corn ! " Curtis bellowed at Adam and raised his fists for warning . " Shut the hell up already , dummy ! "

" Alright , ' kids ' . I'm gonna have to be the peace maker again , aren't I ? " Heath wondered with a groaning sigh .

Bo chuckled while he ran , amused at his buddies typical daily at work squabbling .

" Your laughter lightens my heart as far back as our childhood together . "

" Somebody will see us out here . " Bo commented and took his seat in his brother's wide lap and the brothers held each other while the rocking chair hardly moved . " Fans , reporters ... then watch what garbage lies will be posted on the internet sites as honest . "

Bray finger combed his sibling's long strings of hair . " Blinded people have no ability to see and those with their tongues , teeth and vocal cords removed cannot confess . "

" You wouldn't dare commit acts of violence just to defend me ! "

" I can only be pushed so far from certain people's irritation towards me . "

" And when you're having a rare good day , I've found you to be highly ticklish . " Bo kidded . " Maybe you're really related to Strowman and not me . "

" Abby's wondered where you've been . She asks - " Bray's boot bottoms scraped against the gravel ground .

" I've missed her too ! She's our Family's cutie , no matter how many times she cries or has a nasty diaper or that time she spit up on my new shirt ... "

" She asks when they will be Hers to own and play with , when is the time they will delivered to Her open arms . "

" I JUST became friends with them ! " Bo stammered , falling from his brother's clutches once Bray had dropped him on purpose , glowering . " It's too early ... too soon . She'll have to wait . "

" They aren't your true friends . What you perceive , ignorantly , as accepting you is nothing more than their pity , sympathy . "

" And what ? ! You'll lie and tell me that YOU are the only one who really loves me , you who has got your pleasure from me wearing women's clothing since I was old enough to drive ? ! "

" She wants the two important ones , the men with power they do not realize they have . Power we can take and use . She asks for those two and we will take them to Her without your soft heart for false friendship ruining the plans . " Bray preached , his frustration increasing .

" We've made mistakes before bringing men for Abby's approval ! " Bo said , trying to compromise with his brother's tiny piece of remaining sanity . " She didn't want Bryan or Kane either . Maybe ... maybe She won't like those two if - "

" If ? " Bray asked icily .

" WHEN we capture them for Her . Can't we try , oh , letting them join us instead of making them our victims , our prey ? "

" You ... truly LIKE them ? Four wearing matching shirts and you think that means more than what you and I have for each other , with each other ? ! "

" I - I DO like them . As my friends . They like me and don't judge me and I feel - "

" At home ? "

Bo missed having a sweater to warm his heart from his brother's cold , cruel tone of voice and questioning , his distrust .

" I love you but they're my friends . I belong with their freak pride as I do with you and I'm happy spending time with them . "

" Enjoy that for the time it lasts because they will be Hers . You won't interfere . "

Oh yes , I will . Bo thought before speaking .

" Tonight ! " he squeaked , getting a light bulb glowing .

" Tonight ? " Bray wondered . NOW he smiled , pleasure from thoughts .

" For now , don't harm them and I'll take the place as sacrifice . As YOUR sacrifice . '

" You're not the one She wants . "

" But am I the one that you want ? " he purred when he asked and received the big and beautiful creepy smile that both brothers had and were known for , long and stretched , scary to look at and quite toothy .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Music for quadruple .

They danced crazily to the pulsations not only booming through the floor , walls and bottoms of their in ring boots but also their bloodstreams and the gamma and beta brain wave frequencies .

Thunder and Lightning indoors , the musical storm of Lemmy .

Bo and Adam kept apart with intent , so to not get their masses of hair tangled with the others flowing locks .

Axel bounced a lot and punched the air over and over while grinning the entire time .

Heath whooped and spun in circles , making sure to not overdo it so he wouldn't projectile vomit or any sort of vomiting , for that matter .

The laughter and shouting and stomping to blasting lyrics put on pause with a man in charge holding the remote control to their fun .

" I'm sorry ! I should've thought before - "

The slightly stammered apology was looked past as Steph's hubs stormed to the portable music player .

The group of four froze , cold sweating .

Hunter glared and then cranked the intense vocals even louder before he turned , smiled broadly and waved once as he made his exit .

The gang puffed out their breaths of relief , relaxed enough to possibly begin melting and after chuckling , fell on each other and created an amused , exhausted pile of men .

" The kitties are pink ! Pink and black with fur . ' Rose commented .

The second man without a blush rising scooted off of an incredibly pink faced Dallas on the very bottom . He had a wife and he was a father , so sex talk didn't embarrass him like it did the other two , the redhead and the guy with an oddly feminine face and a huge stretched ( and creepy , Curtis believed ) smile .

" Well ... yeah , they CAN be kinda - uh , hairy , sometimes . " Heath said shakily , his cheeks flaming hot . " Back in the eighties , those centerfold spreads could've doubled as hairballs , uhm , so to speak . "

" And they sleep and meow . Meow . Meow , meow ! "

Bo snickered , figuring things out . " Hey , he's talking about ACTUAL cats , not kind of vulgar song lyrics ! "

" So pink and black could mean Natalya's feline brigade . " Axel said , feeling like a sleuth .

" Ohhh . Oh ! " Heath said and nodded to his brother's brother . " You meant Tyson and Nattie's cats , didn't you ? Not talking about ... important body parts . "

" Canada cats . " the man of multiple personalities agreed . " In Florida , away from the alligators . "

Three of the four guys bleated hard to suppress laughter while the fourth beamed and sat with legs crossed , pulling and playing with his own long mane as he wondered what he'd said or done to make his friends crack up .

" Let's go out and pick up some women ! " Bo yelled , amazing everyone in the little section of locker room area , including himself .

" No , not me , says I . " Curtis said , holding one hand up to display and show off his wedding band .

" Ah hey , I COULD pick them up but it's where they want to be sat down at that gets tricky . ' Heath joked . He wanted to save not only himself but ladies the trouble and heartache pang of getting involved in this point in his life . He was in enough trouble being between two men so adding females to the mix was not on his playlist .

" Then how about you ? We've all seen you with a dozen chicks hanging on you at a time so where's the greatest place to go ? "

" Home . " the occasionally Leo answered , rummaging through his hair in hopes that it would lend him a helping strand and offer up some candy , but for unknown reasons he couldn't fathom or puzzle solve , all his normal junk food stash was gone .

" He's right . " Heath agreed .

" Really correct . " Axel said , looking lovingly at his ring and thinking with a happy heart about his wife and children , his wonderful little family he'd made from love .

" Yeah but ... no - I was asking your advice about the place you think is the most fun . " Bo explained .

" Japan . That was my Happy . ' Rose commented , glad to locate any little thing in the depths of his mane , mostly the hard black plastic band with a hard plastic triangle attached and painted to resemble a candy corn . He also happened upon his favorite novelty Mute Button pacifier and plunked that quickly in his mouth .

" It might be a touch late to travel into that big of a time zone change . Anywhere else ? "

" We should be packing to leave . You know , head back to the hotel . " Curtis checked his watch .

" It is getting kinda late . " Heath said , stepping around the on the floor African so as to not trip over him .

Adam sucked sleepily and contributed nothing to the last of the conversation as the other guys , full trio , began picking through their dirty laundry , washing their faces in a rush and doing last minute messaging with their phones in hand .

He yawned , nearly falling asleep on the bare tile floor without a care .

Home and Japan , his Happy places .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Black vinyl mini dress with full length sleeves trimmed in matching ink black lace and a garter to hold the fishnets in place .

Bo exhaled , in the middle of miserable and the center of sinful as he sat on the end of the hotel suite's master bedroom bed , facing his masturbating male sibling , eye to eye while one big and scarred hand darted in loops around thick skin .

It was nice to be someone's craving , even a warped , sinister , deranged incestuous one .

So much for the compromise , he had learned on his eighteenth birthday .

Nineteen , twenty , each year until the present time and ongoing .

The here and now , Heaven and Hell .

Bray grinned , a walking sinister intention in a Hawaiian shirt and gator skin boots just before he crawled to and on top of his garbed like a gal baby brother .

Bo endured his blood kin stripping him and getting both balls rolling so to speak by having the wheels and gears of the thoughts in his mind turning .

He liked to daydream and playing his own mind games with himself , wondering - and sometimes guessing correctly - who in WWE was hooked up with who else and which couples were only there for the DDP less banging .

He cartwheeled the idea of how it would be for him if maybe , just Yay ! be , one of his fellow group buddies would be with him , intimately .

Would it feel pleasant ? Painful ? A waste of time or left wanting more ?

The broad smile and long haired IRS born of the Wyatts acted out a fine performance , sighing and panting and groaning at the appropriate times .

Bo squealed and arched skyward , startled enough to cry out , collapse and writhe and began moaning , facedown .

And sometimes the orgasm was real . Sometimes his brother's taped for a reason thumb hit the precise spot inside .

Bray hummed and sang under his breath between licks , drawn out tasting , moved as slow as a sloth while pink flicked over and into reddish pink , warmth and chilling .

" Condoms ! "

" Got it . "

Bo let out the relieved breath that slightly whistled . He liked being the man in charge , the only male ( not counting Dad and Granpy ) who had control over his freaky serial killer straight from a horror flick brother .

They together always used protection since he disliked being stained and his heavily bearded sibling never left behind evidence whenever he could prevent a mess .

" Now ? "

There it was , hope in his ear and bristly , wiry yet soft brown hairs tickling right on his earlobes .

It was good against evil the way they fit .

Happiness in one ear and cries of displeasure on the other side .

" Abby ? ! "

" Pull out ! Oh shit , pull OUT ! "

The brothers paused and detached from the other , seeking their clothing in a hurry while the noise over the baby monitor intensified .

" She calls for us . Speed up ! "

" I know , I can hear her . Hey , throw my underwear my way . "

" I can't find them . Take some of mine . "

" Bo - Bo . ' Abby called the nickname of one of the longest haired and first men who had dashed into her room .

" Hey , little pumpkin . " Bo replied merrily in return when he picked Zack's seven month old daughter from the travel crib and held her . She rewarded him by smacking his forehead , poking fingers inside his nose and testing his patience and pain tolerance , his eyes and finishing by yanking on his bottom lip with cheery curiosity . " Whoof , my poor sense of smell ! You're a stinky tiny pumpkin . "

Bray watched over his shoulder , clean diaper ready for use and shooting his brother jealous looks that were appreciated .

Bo savored his male sibling envying him for the first and perhaps only time in their joined lives .

Harper had semi solid jarred food on standby and his White Sheep Gingery lover waited patiently and beaming behind his cracked mask while he carried a armload of teethers and rattles .

Last of all , incredibly enormous and at one time ticklish Braun , who had been hired to ' get rid of the shit ' in the ring , now did something similar , except instead of beating down wrestlers he was literally disposing of real feces .

Abby , now wiped , well fed and sporting a fresh diaper was held and rocked in Bray's big , deranged decoration tatted arms .

Two small hands petted the overgrowth of chin hair and tugged it for amusement before whining and wriggling .

" Bo - Bo ? "

" She calls for you . ' the leader of the strange group said , handing wiggly Abby to his pleased but not poker faced brother . " What She tells you that She wants , say it to us and we'll give to Her . Sacrifice and more . "

The sheep twins and sweatiest man nodded nearby .

Bo winced and smiled , nodded and only settled in AFTER the room cleared and he cradled the Family's little girl , humming and trying to sing to the baby .

" Bo - Bo ! "

His hair was pulled , his nose pinched and eyelids prodded until Abby finally dozed .

" You're the good in our Family , the sunlight and you'll never become evil , like them . "

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" It'll sound cliché but I DO hope that you'll like it . '

Daniel unfolded the black and white rectangle that Cesaro had handed him , revealing the shaped cloth to be a tee , white with short black sleeves and black 完全菜食主義の printed on the front .

" Thank you ! You may not guess how much I appreciate you ... and your kindness . I should start buying you more tees but I have had the bad thought that your chest hair doubles as a built in sweater . "

Antonio chortled , came close to putting an arm around his man and stopped , mentally scolding himself for the near mistake .

" And because you'll share with Tyson and I don't like him liking you and vice versa . "

" I cannot and won't speak for him as he isn't here but no matter how much he has interest - or none whatsoever - for me , in MY heart , you're the one and only , my first love , my real love . "

" Love me and quit making love with me ? ! "

" Lower your voice and don't bicker . I HAD to end it . If I touch you intimately , then you wind up injured . "

" Not EACH time ! The sexy , spectacular and talented professional has never heard of injuries from WRESTLING ? ! The only damage done to me by you is the heartache I feel every time that you refuse to kiss me , hold me , be in bed with me ... "

" I haven't lost my desire for you , but now that you're calling me stupid , I'm strongly contemplating having nothing to do with you . No sex and ... no more friendship either . "

" We're no longer friends ? ! Great , then - LEAVE ! I don't want to see you . I don't WANT YOU either ! '

" Keep the shirt or burn and bury it . Your opinions and outlook on life don't mean a damn thing to me now . "

" Yeah ? Go away , FAR away ! Oh , screw it , I'm the one leaving ... "

Daniel collapsed into a sitting position inside the wooden cubby of his locker space and after wadding the gift tee around one of his sneakers to make it less lightweight and easier to throw with the heft , he flung it viciously .

" You're ferocious ! " Kane appeared with the locker room door swinging behind him . " Aiming for me or someone else ? "

" Lousy and no good Cesaro who ran out of here , ran from ME , leaving not only me behind to cry but abandoning the love I was tricked into thinking was real between us . I should've known not to fall for a guy that ... that eats meat ! "

The tallest of the former duo would have laughed and did not when his shorn sheep ( or shaved goat , he mentally nicknamed with a hidden smile ) was this upset .

" I'd planned a going away meal and celebration to spend our last at work together time with you but now it's turned into a therapy session . "

" Therapy ? "

" Yeah , sit with me tonight in my hotel room . I'm not inviting you to sleep over , unless you want to and I'll keep my body parts off of yours . "

Daniel sniffled and produced a weak laugh , wiping his wet eyelids . He wouldn't mind a little close contact . It was something he'd daydreamed about and kept it as secret as buried treasure .

" That's wonderful because you're too gigantical - normous to flirt successfully . '

" You're making up words now , cheater ! " Kane snickered gently and settled back into serious . " And if you do visit with me , your choice to either talk about what happened or not . But at least let me treat you to say goodbye . "

" I will ! But before we head out , tell me what I'll be eating . "

" Glass of coconut water and mug of green tea to drink and your meal is sautéed mushrooms and onions , arugula and tomato topped with cashew cheese on multi grain bread . "

" You're the only man , the only person I've known that cares enough to room service me healthy food . " Daniel said , gazing with disdain at the flashy and cluttered extravagance excess of the living room area the men were lounging and taking their meals in . It was too much , he believed , when there were people all over the world that had little to nothing and he was sitting in a luxurious , glamorous suite. This room was packed with a worthy of a movie theater giant tv screen that came down from the ceiling and lifted back up by use of remote , the huge stereo and entertainment system , the two fold out couches , three recliner chairs , one half circle leather look sofa , two end tables with squat lamps , a card table with four chairs , a desk and three extra chairs plus several standing lamps and hanging light fixtures .

" I did so in hopes you won't yell at me . No judging either , okay ? " Kane replied and unwrapped his gourmet fast food double steak burger with lettuce , onion , pickles , tomatoes , mustard and ketchup , cheese and bacon .

" A cow and a pig died because of you . " Daniel sighed anxiously , reclining on the sofa beside his intimidating past tag partner .

" You're scolding . " the bigger man smiled .

" Yeah ... " Daniel began and the loneliness and start up depression muted his thoughts , his mind and his tongue . " Yeah . "

He amazed them both when he leaned close and sunk his teeth into what he tended to refer to as ' flattened animal corpse sandwich ' .

" Oh Hell ! " Kane shrieked and lost a pickle from shock . " Did you - I cannot believe that ... you ATE some of my burger ! "

" Quit screeching like a fan girl . Stranger things have happened , haven't they ? "

" Well , shit , they have NOW . "

" Want any of mine ? "

" That guinea pig food shit ? No offense but disgusting . "

" I wasn't asking if it's my MEAL that you'd like to get inside your mouth . "

The kiss was okayed but not repeated and once he could see again , it was aknowledged with dismay that this was the second time that night rejection overcame desire and passion .

" Another man I considered as my friend , that I can't trust and doesn't find me attractive sexually . "

" I won't drag us into relationship troubles . '

Daniel frowned , however allowed Kane to bring the smaller man's face into a position to be cushioned by the larger's chest .

" What relationship ? ! Claude and I broke up . "

" I suspected that could've happened . Besides saying my private goodbye of gratitude and absolute respect to you , I wanted to tell you something that's been kept secret from most . "

" You're actually very short in stature and what I'm seeing is an optical illusion of height ? " Daniel kidded .

Kane bellowed laughter into his former tag partner's freshly shortened hair , beard astoundingly included .

" Oh Goat , it's been stilts in use the entire time , haven't you heard ? "

The smaller man chortled between massive cleavage , nearly snuggling and soothed now to try anything perverse although he would always have his fantasies .

" I KNEW it ! "

" If we could be serious for a minute - no , really , what I'll spill to you IS serious . Lance and I went through a similar lover's spat to your own . We never divorced but seperated , didn't talk , didn't keep contact with each other . And eventually my husband got over - not a hundred percent , by the way - his ... arousal he had and wanting Copeland to apologize and return to me . We had our moment of falling out of love and picked up years later . "

" YEARS ? ! I don't want to lose Claude for years ! "

Kane beamed gently and petted his ' Yes Man ' softly .

" Ah , see ? You don't hate him . There's still some love there . "

Daniel blushed , easier to notice now pounds of hair had been removed from his scalp and face .

" But Claude might not feel the same . "

" I think that he may . Give him time to figure out what's - "

" If you say ' best for business ' , you're finishing my dinner AND licking the plate clean ! "

" Truly in his heart . " Kane continued and shuddered . " Don't POINT that greenery so close to my face , Goat ! "

Daniel chuckled harder and gave his big friend a hug so strong and meaningful Doctor Shelby would've blubbered like a baby seeing it .

" It's yours , Red , ' cause I'm stealing your burger . "

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He caught the good luck of obtaining a room with not only his single bed but another that fell out of the wall , just like an ironing board .

After dumping out the musical mess and clutter from one gym bag and stopping the radio stations and CD playing boom box , portable shower radio and assorted headphones and ear buds along with most of the I Electronic Technology variety of Pads and Pods from plummeting to the carpeted little hotel room floor , he lucked out again , defeating the possible time zone difference and getting in touch with an ex of sorts .

" Hey , Jayge ! How are you ? " Heath said gleefully into his mobile , right after the used to be Gabriel had answered .

" Happy that I'm talking with you and growing a boner from hearing your voice . "

" Yeah , yeah . So you say . When are you coming back ? '

" Returning ? " the human and Were voice stirred some curiosity into the happy tone .

" Yeah ! "

" Oh , I've set a date . It'll be when you finally tell me what I've been wanting to hear you say for years . "

" Awh , you're not returning then . "

" You could give me a chance . I've always been good to you . I treat my man right , unlike your cheating husband and nothing like that over - rated Were failure Corbin with his saggy navel , barely hanging on hairline and dollar store tattoos . " PJ bitched .

' Sure , Jay Gee . You sleep around as much as C .M . Phil does and I'm supposed to believe you'd stay faithful ? " the redhead asked , digging through his other luggage and grabbing a mag to read .

" To you ? Yeah I would ! I LOVE you . Always have and always will . "

" You also love our Drew but cheat on him like crazy , man . "

" That's ... a different situation . I was punishing him for betraying all of us who really love him by running back to that bleached blonde , phony , abusive slut - bitch ex - wife and become an ass kisser in TNA to stay with her . "

" Jayge . Stop it already . What's done isn't only done but over and this arguing isn't what I expected from needing to speak to you . "

" Ek vra om verskoning , minnaar en held , my superster . " Black apologized , never feeling guilt or shame from badmouthing those he detested .

" Okay then , charm school dropout of an airplane , would you please tell me why your brother - "

" He is NOT my brother . He's a goody two shoes phony , putting on that nice , cheerful , annoying ACT , same as big nose Bayley does . She'd better be putting out backstage , ' cause that ugly face of hers ain't going to get her much more out of the wrestling lifestyle . "

" First of all , DON'T keep on badmouthing and insulting any ladies and expect me to stay your friend and not beat your ass for being rude to ANY woman and second , what did your brother do to piss you off ? "

" I'll spill but not today . Can it wait ? "

" If it hurts you , sure . I'll increase my patience . "

" Thanks . So what's bothering your brain ? "

" Your brother - your bru ... your , HE keeps calling me a Were and I'm dumbfounded - no jokes please ! Okay ? - why he would say that about me . "

" Well since I've yet to pick his fruitcake mind ... "

" Jay Gee ! " Heath yelped and the hadn't hit the newsstands yet Rue Morgue issue fell from his hands and landed on the top bedding .

" My guess is he smells my scent on you . "

" Oh yeah ! That's logical . And probably Bear's scent too . "

The guy formerly known as Justin gave a small growl in response .

" Hey , he may have ! Gripe all you want . Bear's important to me . "

" Let's switch back to our regularly scheduled conversation subject . '

" Then he believes I'm like you ? "

" Maybe not but he's probably imprinted a little on you . "

" Like baby ducks and chickens that hatch and follow people they see , thinking that is their mother ? "

" Yeah or he knows you're my friend everlasting so because of that he's your friend . Somewhat . By default . ' Paul junior said with an I don't care shrug in his voice .

" Ah well , that's ... nice . "

" Now of course , without me living in WWE shit circus slavery Land anymore , it also means that you're his keeper , his babysitter . "

" I don't mind . He's alright . "

" Fuck . "

" No jealousy ! You're better in my eyes , okay ? "

" That wasn't envy . I asked if you wanted to fuck . " the Were said slyly .

" Over the phone ? How would that work ? ! "

" Well , first , you wrap your legs around my shoulders and we'll improvise after that . "

" Jayge , I love you right back ! " Heath blurted , willing by embarrassment to halt the soft core conversation before it turned more hardcore than Holly and every ECW original .

" Same here . Always with you , for you and everlasting , my first true love . "

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" Ah , piss ! "

Neville in a rush completed wrapping a black string of leather around his brushed hair to make a ponytail , wiped his glasses to clear the smudges and then stepped to peek around the dividing wall in the arena's backstage changing area used by the men .

He faintly smiled at the Way Out Of Your League printed tee and jeans wearing Wade , glaring harshly at his own frustrated appearance reflected in the row of mirrors before him .

" Cut yourself ? " The shorter Brit questioned the towering , scowling one holding a face razor .

" Damned ingrown beard hair . " Barrett responded , citrus juice bitter .

" If that's what it is , I have tweezers . Don't budge . Stay there and I'll grab them and help you from your predicament . ' Adrian said and darted towards his smallest bag containing grooming items before the taller man could say no .

" You really don't have to - "

" But I want to and I'm not going to leave you to deal with this and risk getting an infection . Now sit on a bench . Go ahead , otherwise a shortie like me will have to climb a ladder to reach a tree like you . "

" A ... shortie ? " Wade asked , amused and took a seat without arguing .

" I'm either an elf or a hobbit . The wrestling fans that talk online might have to do a coin toss to make their minds up on that . " Neville said and grinned , picked and plucked at the black short hair curled backwards .

" Pay no mind to their nonsense and stupidity , especially if those buffoons insult your ears . Mine are of great size too but then , so is what I pack between my other two legs . Insults come from the ignorant and envious . I KNOW what a handsome and sexy man I am and you shouldn't doubt your own beauty . "

" Beauty ? Me ? ! " the smaller of the two asked Barrett , beginning to feel warm inside .

" You've forgotten what I told you when I made a bullying , hateful ass of myself and helped Cody ... hurt you . "

Neville appreciated the bigger man's shame and guilt showing .

" When you assisted him in my rape , you should say . Tell the truth . The two of you FORCED me , painfully until I bled . "

" I'll regret that for the rest of my life ! "

" You'll also never earn my forgiveness either . "

" As long as I'm here and even after I walk out the door the last time , I'm always going to owe you . I'll do anything for you , except care for any foul beast disgusting mutt DOGS you have , if you own any . '

" You're really leaving this year ? " Adrian focused on the hair pulling so that he might not cry and dropped his tweezers , unable to hold on to them with trembling fingers .

" I'll tell you some of what I said to White . Because of my ego and selfish actions without thinking of the consquences and how I have caused heartbreak to ones that I love , this is the time for me to distance myself from this company and a few of the employees . "

" Would the distance between us be too far apart to maybe message you sometime ? '

" I'll give to you my number and whatever else that you ask of me . "

" A goodbye kiss ? "

Wade smiled fondly at the hopeful tone of voice inside Neville's sweet request and wrapped his tattoos around the shorter man's waist and back with his big hands clutching the other Brit's bottom on each side and bringing Zayn's ' Benja - Nev ' into his throne of a Barrett lap .

" Woah ... you're kidding ? THIS - " Adrian the exploring type stroked and gripped . " Is all really you ? ! "

" It is , my lovely man . The man of my heart , that I've lost , called that third leg you're touching something that would be on display in a deli case . " Wade said and by reflex , instantly too glum to be witty or flash a charming grin .

" It's BIG . ' Neville said in awe . " Would you become upset when I picture you as a redhead during ? "

" Not at all since I'll be thinking the same . "

Barrett hauled Neville to lip lock level , causing him to ' grow ' in spectacular , groin involved ways .

Adrian kissed back , porn film snogging . InZayn was the only man he wanted to have a life with but the man , sweet though he was , lacked in erotic .

Wade was opposite , more like an adult , undoubtedly full grown man .

" Full to the nines . " the shorter man with pointier ears breathed , lowering his torso to grind their wrestlers ' trunks front lump to lump , bulge to bulge . ' Packing strong . "

" Splendid fuck . You aren't small in those important measurements . " the taller man with more prominent , jutting ears commented , his words a spit laced drawl since he felt tipsy from the heated making out .

Adrian panted and groaned after the other man's tongue had flown across the ridges in the roof of his mouth and whimpered , beginning to shriek and plead once Barrett's chin touched his stomach and the tattooed male suckled the shorter's breasts .

" Sit on my face , mate and I'll hear your screams then . " Wade challenged , dizzy and daring .

" Yes , please ... take - take me back to your room . Hell , have me right here and NOW . " Neville moaned , demanding .

" That's MY Daddy you're playing with . He's MY - oh my , my , my and ay yi yi - Dad Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee you're fucking ! "

Aluminum silver and chips of amethyst broken from the stone , glittering , with darker evil eyes and the deranged went to the breaking point , back tomorrow facial expression lurked closer , crawled and slithered and in an angered rushing charge , lunged at Neville , screaming .

" STOP IT , Cody ! I will not allow you to ... No ! " Wade locked the hissing younger man in a reptilian squeeze of a hold , gesturing and pleading at Adrian . " Hurry up and go while I've got him pinned ! Run from here and keep yourself safe . Please ? "

Neville agreed sadly and with bonus regret was out of there in a sprint .

He didn't want to leave Barrett now . His heart didn't , nor his body .

His dorky InZayn Rebi was his world , his life but going back into Wade's embrace was something splendid to dream about and long for with affection , passion ... lustfulness .

Sami's ' Benja - Nev ' bestie and bed partner had his injury by attack wish granted by not a big blue guy but a menacing Aussie , her once sunshine hair , now midnight tinted , a Princess turned Wicked Queen .

Emma blasted the metal pipe into Neville's knee and ankle over and over , wouldn't stop until his blood dripped from the length of metal , swung the weapon like a golf club and she was putting away merrily across the green .

Adrian inhaled roughly and hurt his teeth from the force of grinding them too hard against each other .

He cherished the way to take time off and most important , the necessity for his man's safety and sake , to be away from Sami .

He did not , however , find delight in the assault .

Not like Emma who found pleasure in the violence and gathered more physically from the person she'd drawn blood for .

She leaned over and beamed blackly at the thrashed Brit .

" Awww , no Mania for you , hmmm ? Ah well , one down and my man to replace you . "


	2. Chapter 2

The space of the crack increased , widening to where an eyeball was visible , a few strands of dried to straw and breaking , fading bleached hair and plenty of stress lines on the forehead , around each eye and creases in the mouth corners .

Seth exhaled his gratitude and used caution hauling the bundles of a on the shoulder backpack type of diaper bag and napping inside a carrier that resembled a cross between an open top picnic basket and his defunct tactical vest , was his entire heart , peach hued and the most beautiful baby that existed .

He shuffled the baggage around , managing not to topple on crutches ( although he did tilt ) and swaying slightly , began thumping to the elevator corridor .

Bursts of noisy chatter and chortling woke Y Not and as the child's reaction was to frown and build a ' scrunched ' face , ready to wail . The father's was to complain in a more adult manner .

" Shit ! " Seth blurted and glanced quickly at his baby , staring bug eyed up at him . " You did NOT hear that word and don't tell on me to JiMommy , okay ? "

Y Not wiggled and babbled cutely .

" What was I thinking , sweetie ? " Rollins squatted and placed the almost seventh month old in the comfortable carrier on the floor in the hallway just outside their suite door and sighed . He rubbed his face and groaned , slid the security card into the lock and relocated parent and child back into the huge main room .

He flopped on a half circle sofa and unbuckled his baby to hold , nestled in his lap , picked up the remote to the full wall tv before Y Not could munch on it with teething gums .

" If reporters find out about me being a father , about YOU , our family life ... our privacy and personal life won't last . "

Y Not patted the Dad's frowning face , drooled and giggled .

" I AM proud of you , really . It isn't that I want to keep you as a secret but - uuuuuuugh - believe me , I've had things put online about me as revenge and I will fight to keep you out of the bad side of the spotlight , my pride and joy . "

Y Not started to sob and her expression altered into painful upset .

Seth , with fatherly instinct , pulled a teething toy from a skinny jean pocket and after inspecting it for all sorts of filth , landed it into Y Not's one tooth accessorized mouth .

" You're the reason I'm going back to fight again , to WIN again and be greater , stronger and conquer the Universe . Every title I win , every guy that gets pinned by me , that's another prize I hand to you . "

His daughter chewed at the bumpy textured , infinity eight shaped teething ring .

" Because you're the entire world , my best reason to live and what makes me a champion . "

Abby held the soft bristle brush that was a small size Bo could simply curl his palm around to conceal and after successfully conked him in the face more than once , she began sliding it through his hair .

" Very nice . You've surpassed my feeble effort in de-tangling . " the man showed his big enough to be wraparound smile and kept his head lowered to make it easier for his little girl to reach .

" No ! "

" No ? Well , you do . "

" Bo - Bo , no ! " the one year old put an arm out and the brush was hardly thrown three fourths of a ruler 's length .

" Would you like a nice nap ? Or a clean diaper ? "

" Bo - Bo , no , no ! "

" Hmmm , you don't need anyone teaching you good poetry . Let's see , since you've had lunch and a bottle , maybe you're bored . "

Abby quit whining and rearranged her only shaved faced guardian by pulling at his lower lip and earlobes and bopping the end of his nose and laughing .

" Beard ? " the child asked , pronouncing the word as ' beer ' , although meaning her males she ruled over and not alcohol .

" They're ... actually , I think - some of them might be at Axxess . Because I'm bored too , we'll go there , walk around and see the displays and either my brother or Sweat Stains and The Sheep to talk with . Possibly ALL of them . " Bo stated , with his stronger hold on the tiny girl and somewhat looser upon the diaper bag packed complete .

" Beards ? ! "

" Yes , sweetheart . The rest of the Family . Your Family . "

The lesser known Wyatt with creepy feminine features pushed the empty stroller , had Abby holding his other hand and with backpack bag hooked to his upper body , explored Axxess freely since this was ' rehearsal ' day and no fans were allowed in the building until tomorrow .

He sensed someone was watching male and female , adult and child but didn't look back to check .

" Uggy ! " Abby pointed to every wrestler with a smooth face . People without beards were Ugly to her , excluding her Bo - Bo who was different and important and smiled for her when she needed to be happy .

" Silly girl , I wonder if you're really Breeze's kid and not - "

" No , she isn't his daughter . Not yours or your gruesome brother's either . " Zack grumbled bitterly , startlingly beside them . " She's MY child that I gave birth to and I want her back . "

" My brother won't allow it . "

" Your controlling , brain washing liar sibling STOLE my daughter and he owes me ! "

" Then we'll meet in your room . I'll be sneaky and you wait for us at your - do you have a suite ? "

" I have a mini . One bed and bath , tiny kitchen , good sized living room . "

" Roomy for one person . "

" Well ... two . "

" Then keep Mojo away or you won't get visitation with Abby . "

" Rawley isn't , - someone else is sharing the space with me . "

Abby held on to her pet Outcast Wyatt's lanky string bean legs to support her teetering steps and tugged gloriously at the skirt portion on one of Emma's many short , glamorous dresses .

Zack sat on the bed and watched , beaming at the child's amusement .

" She is magnificent and entertaining . My baby , my little sunshine girl . Has Beggie's hair too , which is terrific . "

" Abby is our Leader , not your child . " Bo grunted , sitting on the carpeted floor and the one year old climbed into his lap and offered to pick his nose for him . " Oh no , messy hands . Yuck ! "

" Yuck , no , Bo - Bo . " the child parroted and looked with unease at the other man observing . " Beard ? "

" Is she calling me a beer ? ! I mean , I do like a BLL but - "

" BEARD . " Bo scowled . " Moron . "

" You help kidnap my daughter , take a baby right from my body that I gave birth to and you're insulting ME ? ! " Zack glared hatefully back .

" You've had a YEAR . Over three hundred days to get her back and you've done sh - . '

Abby stared and gnawed a fancy low heeled women's shoe .

" You've done crap . " The longer haired man finished , frowning disgusted at the New York born , the guy he saw as a immature kid , even with the lack of hair gel these days . " A true , caring parent would fight ... sacrifice their life for their baby and you haven't done anything except whine about not having merch for sale and bonking your Aussie . "

" I was basically held hostage and my baby was removed from my anatomy by a group of thieves . You're in that slasher movie villain wannabe gang so you owe me too . "

" I'm not handing her over to you . You're a teenager or younger in mentality and unfit for the parent lifestyle . "

" I want my child back ! I can raise her just fine ! You don't have a clue - "

" Can you ? Would you ? ! Or will her dirty diapers , cries for food and being held go ignored while you goof off with your toy collection ? "

" Not toys , ACTION FIGURES ! "

" Let's go , Abs . He's too pitiful to associate with . A little boy trying to be a real man . "

Abby whined when one of her five protectors reached for her and she yanked at the distressed knees of Ryder's ' slime ' green jeans .

" Some mile ! "

" What was that ? ! "

" Did she say - wow , way to go , Abs ! You said a new word ! " Bo grinned as reflex .

" She told me to smile ? I love it . She wants us to smile and be happy , not sad . " Zack said with approval .

" She's the perfect girl , precious , thoughtful and magnificent . "

" See ? She likes me and that means I should get the chance to be a father . "

" Well , She did make the choice and I'll never go against Her demands . "

Bo carried the little girl and sat her between him and Ryder on the bed , his arms around loosely so she could move a bit but not fall .

" Some mile , Bo - Bo ! Suh miles , Beard ! " Abby squealed and traveled left to right , west and east to pat the men on their cheeks and jawlines .

" We're smiling , little sweetie . I honestly am , now that you're with me . " Zack held the tiny hands and laughed at his baby's joy .

Bo narrowed his eyes and smiled eerily , looking more dangerous and demented than his big brother .

" She asked for you and once you're under Her spell , that turns you into a new type of man . And you'll love it . "

Teal button down short sleeve , bright blue jeans , black vest with embroidery and dark grey sneakers , the casual - formal to wear greeting and meeting fans .

All dressed up on a ladder's height and nobody to play with .

He'd doodled cross eyed smiley faces in black , blue and red writing markers on his wrists in boredom , looked about and waited .

No playing the Lick game with the Orange Heath person . His Leader had the pizza man - sandwich person to bounce in bed with and had been doing so this long weekend .

His Skull Face was a hopeful possibility , IF his former cheerleader wife and likable little Cupcake Princess of a daughter weren't in Texas with him , hand in hand and arm in arm .

Rose sighed , dejected and rejected . He wanted his own small family , a wife and babies to walk around with , holding hands and happily smiling and talking .

No wife , no Smiley Girl Kammy there beside him . He checked under the table to make certain .

Wrestlers , both male and female were getting licked and he was left out , gone unnoticed .

He people watched and noticed Enzo and Cass stroll past , chattering , seeing no other person except each other .

They were quite obviously Licking , two childhood best buddies in love .

Darren ( whose butt he checked out as the darker skin man walked by ) happily arm linked with a man Adam thought he'd seen at work once before but couldn't place the name , not of the guy wearing stylish eyeglasses without lenses .

Becky ? Everyone backstage at work knew the one she was desperate to play Lick with but for now , her tongue remained in her own lowered , sulking pretty mouth .

He double checked for his wife since she was short and easy to hide during a game of Seeking . Where was she ? ! He wanted her lately more than his Skull Face . Sometimes his penis asked about that but if his mind didn't answer , his heart always had something , usually sarcastic , to say .

The original Ron and John , Mister Damn ! and Clem's uncle , respectfully , had had a Lick thing lasting years now the ' younger generation ' would envy and be admirable towards .

Semi - Leok groaned and growled , walked out on the table now his signing session's two hours was completed and prowled the place for a lovely Lick to call his own .

" Alright , BIG smile ! "

He bumped , beaming , into one side of the second man's upper body and his active brain emphasized this was Canada Mattie , not Nattie .

His shattered glass mind didn't need to taunt him since he had the amount of intelligence to work things out by himself . Nattie was mostly pink and the Tyler that wasn't Row - Lynns was all of the box of crayons colors , fluffy soft and fuzzy textured fascinating .

Ty experienced a friendly double take , not at all surprised by the glimpses of Johnny with Jinder because most of the assorted backstage ' gangs ' and ' crews ' knew who was hooked up with who as couples and the ones that were only mingling for a overnight hump fest .

What HAD caught him off guard wasn't the in the fourth floor hallway mild make out leaning towards extra spicy heat level , from the barely heard panting and pleading , but the blink and it would be missed second of direct eye contact the two men of egos and tans made .

Chemistry , yes and yeah sure and smiling interest but he couldn't sense any physical attraction and despite the sick , empty feeling inside , he hoped J - Curt didn't think loving , lustful thoughts about him either .

He chortled smugly when it was the heavy breathing dancer of sorts formerly KOed by Barrett who had the huge eyes , flat out staring in disbelief at Tyler and the naturally abnormal , unpredictable South African heading into the same room .

Hideo's favorite disliked ' Car Washing Machine ' man waved and smirk - grinned at the skateboarder and his Indian beloved a few steps and doors down and received a shaky , unsure laugh , a wide smile and a flappy wave back to him .

The golden haired male paused his daily , built in duck face look and picked celebration for the pictures he and his longer haired companion had snapped together and the thrilling fuck ( or Lick as his temporary partner had called it in his bizarre Ozzy - like accent , when it was suggested ) they were about to be blessed with , give and received .

The most eccentric of the duo didn't understand foreplay and preferred going straight to the Clash of the Genitals , had his vest off and shirt ninety percent unbuttoned , his leopard spotted backpack plunging to the floor , by the time the door had shut .

With a bounding leap and an enormous ' Whooooo ! ' , he'd landed on the king size draped in headboard to toeless foot with faux fur everything - top bedding , pillowcases and custom made thin sheets .

" Plush ! "

" Yes . " Tyler stretched horizontally on the peacock feather trimmed , super soft lounging sofa . " I have sensitive skin . "

" Damn mosquitoes . "

" That isn't the cause of - " the blond arched eyebrows at the brunette jumping carefree on the bed and exhaled with a grin . He opened and dug into his smallest bag , flinging personal playthings to the tile floor .

Leok - Roos dropped behind him and studied the fuzzy coated cuffs , the leather strip whips and other objects without interest . He'd seen his brother's toy chest contents and this loot was nothing compared to the mountain of wicked ways , steamy nights and after moonlight days .

" The Justin - brother person owns more than what is here , black and pointy and hurting . "

The Canadian's neck crackled when his head turned and while he was astonished , Rose was undisturbed , picking at his hair first and moving on to his possible friend for the night .

" Does that run in the family or ... um , do you have a number where I can ask your brother a few questions ? "

Adam shrugged and sloppily braided the strands sunlight compared to his mud .

He put on a feather decorated cat eye mask and beamed .

" Happy New Year ! Happy Halloween ! "

" Man , that isn't ... you don't think outside the box , do you ? Hell , you have a paper bag , shredded into fringe . "

" Happy ... birthday ? "

" This is my secret , my stress reliever pride and joy . "

Leok looked on , chin propped over a shoulder as the keyboard case was unlocked .

The lid lifted and the hidden inner compartment contained a fold - up selfie stick , fuschia and purple fuzzed and one end was a neon violet and flashy pink , gummy candy textured dildo handle mirror .

Where the phone sat , on the other end , a golden brown glittery butt plug that detached .

Rose tilted his head and wondered if he should suck his thumb or wait for some other body part to put in his mouth .

" Isn't it marvelous ? ! The rubber dick is - don't mind the pun - modeled after mine . I can fuck myself , look at myself AND record it on the phone all at once . Alex Riley helped create the entire thing , based on my ideas sketched out . Massive Mason's varsity lover boy is a secret sex toy genius . "

" I can identify Mason's farts from the rest and pick them out from a lineup . " The peculiar male responded to Breeze's bragging happiness .

" Is that your concept of how dirty talk goes ? "

" Jy is talentvol , my vriend . "

" Uh huh ... hmmmm , okay . Well , would you like to use these , go au natural or all of the above plus you above me ? I'll top too as long as it doesn't spoil my hair . "

Rose fighting the Adam inside and get rid of that one he had became less fond of and comfortable with , made , ironically enough , a scared hare caught in a trap sound and backed under the bed to find refuge from the butt plug he loathed .

" Whoa ! What's wrong ? It's fine , this'll be shoved up MY ass , not yours . "

" Nee , gaan weg ! "

" We won't use it . I'll clean it a second time and place it in storage until I get home . "

" Home ? " ' Roos ' nervously peeked out from beneath the dust ruffle . " I am not there but want to be . My wife is at home and I miss her . "

" Your wife ? ! When did you get married ? " Breeze blurted , caught off guard .

" Not yet . "

" Oh , engaged ? "

" No . "

" But that makes no sen - ah ha , you're planning ? "

" Ja ! "

" Congratulations ! "

" Ja ja ja ! "

" Don't become so excited that you piss in your pants , ' Daniel Bru - yan ' . " Tyler kidded . " I'm jealous of how lucky you are . "

" Envious of me ? " Rose slightly trusted the mirror - dildo so he transferred his entire body and limbs , hair and face and everything else attached , from under the bed to the floor next to it .

" I developed an ego , fixated on my appearance because - shit - I don't ... I've never had friends . During my childhood , only my parents spent time with me since I didn't have any siblings either to play with . "

" Tried to make any ? "

" I don't fit with the guys . They'd reject me . They already hate me so I don't hang out and talk them , get in on their video game tournaments , any of it . "

" Then I will help you make friends before I ask to be released into true freedom . "

" Hon , don't bother . Those guys ... Hell , they'll like and accept YOU but not me and I cannot blame them . "

" Friends . Plural . To add to one me . "

" You want to be my friend ? ! "

" With me or not ? "

" Oh , Ja ! I'm going to payback your kindness by , well , I can't try to fall in love with you because I've done that . "

" Blue . "

" Eh , pardon - what ? ! Blue ? "

Rose let the contents of his backpack out into the open , unfolding the long , furry , sapphire blue hooded coat in fuzzy soft segments , failing to remove the wrinkles .

" Blue . "

" Oh , you brought along your ring gear . Some of it . "

" For you . "

" No , it's YOURS . I have plenty of attire . " Breeze dropped the ' monster fur ' over sized hoodie back into its owner's folded arms .

" Take and have , keep and wear . " The brown haired man objected in return , dumping the coat to the blond .

" Hey , look , one of the arms is tearing apart . How about I sew and patch the holes for you and send it back ? "

" How about you take and have , keep - ? "

" And wear . Alright , you win . I'll repair it , cut off the sleeves , add some decoration and make a fluffy vest from it . "

" Two weeks . " Rose mused , fixing Breeze's hair into twin massive puffball pigtails .

" And if you can't create a new character that the audience connects with and appreciates - "

" Then you'll be let go . "

" Yeah , ' scuse loads but I swore that MY job was to do the ' wrasslin ' and the WRITING TEAM'S getting paid to come up with ideas . " Tyler scowled at the furniture within reach , then petted Adam's lower body with understanding and room temp fingers . " I would've lost my house and been homeless if my imagination hadn't went above and beyond that one evening . "

The brunette formed the locks into a cheerleader's ponytail and the blond sunk into his lap , accepted completely and never pushed away with rejection .

" I'd take you along with me but I cannot say that my wife would want a man as my boyfriend living with us . But she would not hate you , just wonder and be confused , I think . I will help you anytime if things get terrible . "

" Thank you . I genuinely mean it too , no lies . "

" I was helped from the street life and I do not want you living that way . "

" You WERE homeless ? ! "

" Yes and I didn't die from it because people helped me and led me to my brother and a nicer life . So I am the one who shall look out for you whenever you fall down . "

Tyler by this time had a giant bun hairdo made from lots of long braids and he faced his one and only beloved , guardian angel freak and best friend .

" I DID fall and my bones haven't broken . I hope that my heart won't . "

" Wanting , not won't - ing . "

Tyler had no response for Rose's wit , playful manner and silly puns , his kindness and ability to show sympathy while also being physically attractive , besides placing a hand on one shoulder and moved the other to cup his chin with pads of fingers touching beard whiskers , and stirred their mouths into kissing .

He reached for the man or machine made clone of his phallus and looked apologetic .

" I don't have lube - I should've thought ... "

" Geen bekommernisse , mate . " the older male exclaimed and shook several items from his hair , leftover orange ( in both color and flavor ) Valentine heart shape lolly that resembled amber glass , a tiny canister of spray candy and another mini old fashioned wax bottle of liquid candy .

He grinned , a demented cat greeting Alice , and spritzed the droplets of sugar and food coloring into Breeze's mouth first and then , his own .

Both males grimaced , puckered ( the blonde was an expert at such ) and laughed .

" Whew , ugh - sour apple ! " the Canadian chortled .

The South African nodded with blood rushing enthusiasm .

" And lemooooooon ! "

" Lem ... what now ? ! "

" When I am a lemon man and I howl at the moon . " Rose shifted to study the bed .

Tyler smirked , not taking Adam serious and brought him to more kisses before sending them both , side by side , deeper into the scatter rug .

" No , not here . "

" But I want - "

The brunette scooped his lover off of his curled toes , pampered spa style feet , carried him a bride and deposited him on the bed right before landing , smiling at the younger man he was sprawled full body upon .

" Here . "

The egotistical young man's dick was held pointing at the ceiling , by the older , sometimes amnesiac man and helped along by the fact it was already partially erect .

The unstable hunter placed at the back of the mind stepped forward and played total Lick with the Dalton person he straddled , chewing the top from the wax bottle and dribbling the sweetness over the ready for a workout phallus and then bending to slurp the taste away .

Tyler joined the squeeze candy in squirting , groaning merrily but making sure to flash a big , sex formed smile for the camera on his ever present phone .

He puffed air and clamored with his entire body sizzling and his skin tingled , a human sparkler and fireworks inside .

" Who taught you ? ! You're goooooood . "

" Not the Ambrose . My Joe . "

" Samoa ? "

" Yes , mine . Sierra , hotel , India , echo , Lima , delta , United States , Canada , Mexico , Panama ... "

" Oh , you mean LEAKEE ! Huh , I should've known . Well then , thank orgasms for Roman Reigns . Or - hmmm , thank him for the great sex . "

" Did before . Many nights . My Skull Face doesn't leak . " Rose squinted and measured , testing with a ring finger where the lollipop was going to travel and tour .

" That's very nice . Premature ejaculation can be mortifying ... not that I've ever had it happen . " Breeze blushed .

" Liggies of rowwe ? " ' Roos - Leok ' had to know while the examination of his ' Breezie ' went on . Goodness , the young man was clean ! Smelled like perfume too !

" LIGGIES ? ! " Tyler whooped hysterically , holding his sides and shaking from laughter . " What's that mean - one of Dolph's long lost cousins ' nicknames ? "

The brunette paused to frown , sighing and shaking off the anger . He thought he liked Breezie but now the other man was mocking his home language ? !

No , it was TYLER that was ignorant and should be taught to speak correct and properly and until the mutual release happened from the company's suited higher ups , he'd help the blond to not be so stupid and maybe make friends .

" The passion , gently or rough ? "

" Not too agonizingly painful but being smacked around , bitten , hair pulling ... all good , man . "

Adam inserted at a slug's pace the diluted sunset topaz chunk of sugar on a stick into the Great in his mind Tanned North's backside , lifted his sort of boyfriend's legs and rocked carefully to not break the candy since he had doubts that yellow fluffy haired , fish lipped people wanted to squat over a toilet and crap out a lollipop head .

He pulled it out , pasted it with a firm push onto his own ' sweet head ' and traveled inside his Breezie , touring the prostate without a camera or an ugly fanny pack .

" Oh ! Amaaaaaaaaaaaazing ! A - maze - ZING ! Don't you dare stop yet . "

Untamed unchained .

Extracting his now happier man parts from the selfie master , he grinned with a lovely snarl and after disposing of the used candy with a skillful flip of a hand , turned Tyler face down and drove in once more .

Rose laughed and laughed , having a great sensation and blurry images inside his bothered skull of running on all fours , chasing something that smelled really good ... and was scared of him and his increased hunger .

He sunk his teeth into the blond's neck and shook him , tender with a dominant tease and then pulled away , not wanting to see blood .

Nothing except a hickey , dark red - purple .

" Ah , that was ni - Iiiiiiiiiii ! " Tyler started to compliment before the penetration slammed him back into the pillow , panting the entire trip .

Leok beamed and petted his Breezie . They'd made a white mess , just like he had done with his wife , minus the rubber and no funny sink - toilet to admire .

" You are my Blue , my favorite Blue . You're not my wife but my friend and I love you too , almost as much . "

The bedroom had its share of mirrors , competition for a fun house or carnival maze .

Tall oval mirrors in each corner on wheeled stands , lopsided rectangles and squares on every wall and cereal bowl size round ones with gold glitter paint star frames or metallic silver heart frames , on the ceiling .

Rose peered into each , engulfed by his reflection and he frowned .

" Hey , what's wrong ? " Tyler hugged him from behind , a sweat droplet shimmering , cuddly textured stuffed animal toy in a human form .

" I am everywhere but I can't see who I really am anywhere . This outside isn't ME . It doesn't match the inside ! "

The Canadian clung to his not that bad one nighter , smooched his ears and trimmed beard , his forehead and fingers .

" You could be the only person who genuinely , no lies , wants to be my friend . You asked for me , treat me the same and haven't judged my faults . You're outstanding and I hurt seeing you be miserable and second guessing your abilities . "

" Why I'm going . One of several reasons . " Leo was drawn willingly into the hugging , burrowed snuggling on the pillows .

" Hold on ... wait - you weren't joking about leaving ? ! Why now ? ! Why is everyone - sheesh , Barrett's rumored to be out the door with his whore Cody tagging along , Sandow's unhappy and I've no clue who else feels misused but you ? ! You have friends ... a group - you're not happy ? "

" I am sometimes but usually the smile is false . They make me act in backstage ads , promoting alcohol to a crowd with children , young little ones and babies , in it and that is one thing that broke me . "

" I can't stand if you're depressed but you'll work somewhere else and I'll be alone , except for me . Again . "

" I will ask of you a favor . If you get the lost , nothing feeling too , would you also go from here and find who you really are once more without THEIR rules and holding you back ? "

" Well ... yeah , sure . "

" Don't allow them to push you aside like they did with the Juice brother , to the Callihan Death man , with the Wade and Cody people , to the You're Welcome man , to my brother and now , with me . They'll always look at you as unimportant , not the big enough size they like , not their favorite , not the star and you deserve ... we all deserve to be who we are . Not what they refuse to let us be in the ring - anywhere . "

" Mmmmm , I believe you . My brother . "

" When a man is denied the right to live the life he believes in , he has no choice but to become an outlaw . " the brunette quoted and his temporary boyfriend cuddled their torsos closer together .

" You do look like one . "

Baron slammed the stack of full color eight by tens on his side of the long , light brown table and his ' unimpressed by the world ' stare on the displays , the fellow employees and the muttering , glowering , closer each day to being a former employee Brit sitting to his left .

" Accurate . "

" What are you babbling about , mutt ? " Wade snapped , hands as a barrier to shield his pile of ready to autograph color pictures .

" You're the left because you're walking out , like a coward so it's no shock and I'm on the right since - " Corbin bragged and his feet soared , tough black boots on the tablecloth .

" You're a flea ridden , irritating mongrel . A MUTT , the same as all the other dogs . Disgusting , dirty canine ! Have manners and remove your ugly , unclean footwear from my presence ! "

" Yeahhh ... no . " The man with more horror themed ink threw a naughty , disobeying grin at the male with song lyric tats . " I'm clawed to near bleeding and my shoulders are also sore from Finder Binder's hard work . My talented love , he gets loud when we go full force . "

Barrett tensed , grumbling vulgar insults and slouching .

" I've experienced that back when your precious , so - called football , that feeble shit excuse of a sport , was keeping your out of shape arse benched . "

" Your loss . You had it made and throw everything away for what ? An inferior dick of an over - rated whiner with a speech impediment and serious Daddy issues ? "

" Stop badmouthing Cody ! "

" Trust me , I don't want that bratty kid NEAR my mouth . I have MY FB , your loss and he's superior to the tadpole you pound ass with by a million and more . "

Wade snarled and mumbled again viciously at Corbin , turning his metal folding chair to not have to face the man , to no longer have to witness the smile with an attitude .

Cody probably sensed his trauma ( or more than likely caught sight of his huge frown from across the table dividing aisle ) , left his photos to be signed and his grungy , paint chipped chair to settle into his stuffy lover's big square of a lap .

Sandow , across the way and seated with Kalisto and Tamina , glowered by default , the darts of enraged envy shot at Barrett and a softer , longing and perplexed peek at the only male Rhodes that had abs .

Baron grunted and shook his head , almost guffawing .

" Anything to say to us , mutt ? "

" Yeah , turds of a feather . Or referring to the two of you , pieces of shit . Cheating piles of - "

" Hey , my Scare Bear ! What's going - ohhhhhh ... I see . " Heath gulped and stopped in his tracks , smiling at his boyfriend , cringing sadly at the sight of his ex and turning his nose up immediately once he saw the young skank of the Rhodes family .

" I'm surrounded by more feces than in a sewer , sweet FB . " Baron quipped .

" Ugh , I noticed . " the redhead flashed an upset glance at his cold demeanored husband and sneered at Cody who was hissing , fucking HISSING , at him with the belief that under the caked shiny makeup he was a bad ass .

" FB ? ! What's the initials stand for ? " Wade honed in the markers , anything to keep from making eye contact with the American he couldn't bring himself to divorce .

" Why are you asking - don't listen to him , hon , okay ? " Corbin pleaded with his musical beloved .

" Future endeavored bastard ? " Cody suggested maliciously .

" Ignore HIM too , neither are worth your time , sweetie . "

Baron stood in his chair and walked over and across the table to his emotionally affected boyfriend on the other side , already wringing his hands , his body rigid and eyes cast south .

The biker caught the redhead's hands in his bigger , scarred ones and rubbed the calluses and scrapes from instrument playing soothingly before drawing Heath far from the men bullying him and slicing meanly into his heart .

" I met some cool people to have fun with yesterday at the airport . They're staying in a hotel close to where we're at so if you don't mind spending time with ... or if you want to be alone , I'll keep in touch after dropping you off in your room . "

" Anything's okay . I don't care . "

" You're really okay ? " Corbin whispered , patting Heath's back .

" I will be . Time will pass and what they put me through - what HE does to try and make me fall apart in tears - won't matter . "

" Until then , I'll hold onto you . And at the end , I've never left . "

" Who are we meeting and what are we going to do ? "

" A creepy guy and his woman . Calli - something or other . They're a devoted couple and to give answer for your second , it'll be a nice surprise you might like , I'm hoping . We'll run into my suite first since it's closest , grab my bag and then head to yours . "

Heath pondered and muted his vocal inquiries , fearing that his morbid oddity collecting partner was bringing him to a Taker and Michelle group sex participation that he ( and his orange freckle - speckled skin ) wouldn't survive or at minimum , leave without new scars .

He averted his split second stare at the second bed , wheelchair at one side , Yellow Lab sleeping in a crate and Corey nuzzled with Bronson , snoozing under the covers .

" Huh . " Baron lowered his voice to hard to hear and nodded at his boyfriend . " I'd purposefully make a racket to bug Core but those two are oddly adorable so I'll save it for next time . "

The redhead smiled shyly and looked at the dreaming assistant canine instead of the napping male lovers .

" Got it ! " the most inked man awake plucked a black denim vest from his mess of clothes and gestured at his beloved . " Do you happen to have brought any old clothes you wouldn't mind getting DIY on ? "

" I'll whip up something from the wardrobe . "

Thankfully he considered , that the room was Outcast free , besides himself and he ran out with a holey tee and some falling apart jeans .

" Watch your shoes ! Our Puppy Riot's scurrying loose . " the purple and green corset cat suited succubus warned the moment the black clothing toting pair set foot inside the smaller than theirs room , door ironically numbered 333 .

" I got him , my lady babe . " Sami scooped the shield bug - fishfly hybrid into his ball cap , laughing and plopping the creature on his lap as it morphed into a disgruntled teacup breed . " Our butt sniffing little man . "

" Our Callihan Dog Machine . " Turmoil agreed . " Inspires ME to wear something new . "

Heath stepped behind Baron and watched , hoping he didn't seem like a coward when Suffering , rough and tough as brass knuckles and barbed wire and ladylike as lipstick and moth holed fishnets , switched up her look . Her long hair flipped from ink to gold and red hearts and black aces appeared on her face , red diamonds and black spades upon her flesh showing , built in tats .

Baron smiled faintly down at his pop eyed , mesmerized love and looked again , half stunned noting that the female from Hell's garb was now ruby and jet and no longer amethyst and emerald .

" My Finder Binder has a tee and a pair of jeans and I brought an old vest . "

" Great ! As you can see , my bad ass lady donated all these so dive in . " Suffering motioned to the chains , safety pins , pyramid and round studs in tiny individual zip locked baggies . " She's the expert and mastermind designer of make your own outfits , the creator and perfection and I'm nothing really . "

" You're EVERYTHING , my one and only , my man I love to bruise , bite and play with . Slap around ... tear off your tail , mmmmmmm - leave you sore and demand more . " Turmoil cooed , venom in her voice .

" Not in front of the children . " Sami joked while several cats , one crow and one black hooded rat took over the queen size bed , mini kitchen , furniture and storage shelves in the living room .

A religious man , not as church attending as McCool or scripture quoting as both senior and junior Dibiase men but having faith in God all the same and now he was part vampire , dating a Were , a wolf and bear Shape Shifter and making diy alternative - punkish - gothy - rock star - biker clothes with his awesome new lover and a engaged couple of right from Hell demons madly in love and living in their wrestler human forms .

An unorthodox moment in time , a Dark Side that was cherished .

" Ironic that Lope means Wolf . " Roman handed the light blue container of powder to his former team partner and passed the carefully double folded ( and placed inside a paper bag for excessive safety precaution ) , messy diaper along to Dean who removed the stained square in a sneeze of passing time . " Your Mom and Dad aren't - uh ... "

" If they are , I've not discovered it yet . " Seth scrubbed under every fingernail while triple hand washing for each man . " You brought up irony . Mine is that if they ever found out about my secret of Were - ing out - "

Dean chuckled .

" Shut it , fat ass ! Okay , if SOMEBODY wouldn't continue interrupting me - "

" He only laughed one time so far . " Roman pointed out .

Seth grumbled and ran a towel across his palms .

" Sure , take his side . What are you guys , a tag team ? ! "

" Yeah ! "

" Damn right that we are . "

The semi agreeable trio dropped damp hand towels into the standing hamper for laundry in need of a wash and Seth , with his offspring in a carrier and hanging on to his upper back like a primate riding on its mother's back , led the way from bathroom back to the main bedroom / sitting area combo .

" So how did you hide during full moons ? "

" Oh , easy . "

Dean guffawed once more , Roman tsked and had a humored smile as Seth grunt - sighed and swapped his child to the front before she began wailing in fussy demand to play with his nose and hair .

" I'd stay overnight with Jimmy or one of my other friends . Even Brodie didn't mind . He's used to strange things . "

" No shit , he is ! . "

" Three times , if you don't count Bo . "

" Pfft , nobody counts him . " Seth rolled his eyes .

" Or does anything to him , I'd bet . " Dean pointed out .

Roman fidgeted , ready to change the subject .

" It's cool that your parents will get to see their grand - daughter . "

" Daughter . Yep . Their grand baby to spoil and take a billion pictures of , to brag about with their retirement home buddies . "

" Ohhh , oooh , oooh , I'm going to take a shower ! " Wide eyed Ambrose jumped on the second king size mattress .

" So soon for this week ? " Seth asked icily , cuddling his child .

" You bet your skinny ass if Sofia is visiting . Ahhh , she's mucho hot ! "

" Hold Y Not , would you , while I punch his filthy lights out . " Seth passed his offspring to a chuckling Roman .

" Well , what am I supposed to say ? Lies about your mother being ugly ? ! "

" No , but - she's twice your age , you stupid perv ! "

" But she's FINE ! Age don't mean a thing if a woman's hooters ain't sagging . "

" Would you wallop him too , for me ? I find it offensive that he's checking out my mother's - er , chest region . "

" She is beautiful and her boobs are huge . "

Roman sighed and gave Dean a decent shove from the bed and after turning to see where the sound had came from , Y Not drooled and giggled with joyous approval .

" Alright , men and one immature , flea brained BOY . " Seth began . " With nonexistent genitals . "

" That would be you . " Dean answered on his back , from the floor . " Tiny wiener internet photos . "

" How dare you bring up how she nearly ruined my life and embarrassed me ? ! "

" Then next time you score a woman , make sure the chick isn't a psycho gold digger bitch OR a lying , cheating Nazi lover who used you to get a wrestling ' career ' , if you'd call it that . "

" Okay , no arguing with a little kid in the same room . " Roman fussed . " Beat the crap from each other at work in the ring , right ? "

" HE started it ! " Both non Samoans whined .

" Finish it ANOTHER time , yeesh . Y'all are kids I have to get in between to stop the two of you from hospitalizing the other , I swear . "

" But he ... okay , fine then . I'll wait . "

" Yeah . Damn . Me too . "

" Good doggies . " Roman quipped kindly and ruffled Seth's and Dean's hair simultaneously . " My guys . I do love both of you . Assholes . "

Dean smiled devilishly .

" I heart you loving MY asshole too , big man . "

" Oh , disgusting ! " Seth snorted and frowned . " Quit talking vulgar in front of my kid ! "

" Damn , I forgot ! Sorry , man . "

" I , uhm , second what he just said . "

Rollins counted to ten in his mind , breathed somewhat calmly and tried again .

" Should I go over once more how my parents are ? "

" They speak more Americanized English than Spanish , however since we three understand them , they won't avoid speaking Spanish either . " Roman recited .

" And what else ? "

" Mmmm mmmmmmmmm , your Mom IS hawt ! " Dean gave a giddy thumbs up .

" I'm ignoring him , Romes . Please beat the crap out of him later or I will when Y Not is having a nap . Anyway , my mother can be - well , she isn't shy when she talks about sex . It embarrasses me but my Dad thinks it's cute ... shut up , Dean ... so we let it slide . Mom's harmless . "

" Hey , your parents are pretty cool , man . "

" Lemme load up Y Not in the sling and we'll meet with the babysitters . "

" Load up ? ! She's your kid , not a baked potato in foil . "

" I doubt she's insulted by what I said . " Rollins juggled his daughter and necessities , hers and his and thankfully didn't spill anything .

" Yeah , relax , ' Brose . She is too young to understand and besides , Seth would never insult his own child ! " Roman shut the front door .

" Yeah , but it still hurts . It really does hurt ... " Dean stood motionless and gulped down anger in a angst swallow .

The pair with the longest hair either tied back with a small clip or knotted into a micro bun heard the shakiness and trauma sloshing and churning in the pitch and tone of voice of their desert dwelling brother and after a pat on the back from Roman , Rollins scooted Y Not and sling to Dean .

" Eh , ah , eh ! " Y Not offered her jibberish commentary and reached for Dean's chin .

" Oh , cool ! She speaks Canadian . "

" Pfft , it's baby talk , that's all . "

" She probably thinks that we're dummies because we don't understand her . " the Samoan chuckled , waved and made goofy faces at the baby .

" Xio can translate a lot of it but I guess that's his talent of being a mother . " Seth hobbled to an elevator , pushed a button and leaned against a wall behind him , slowly weaning his injury from the crutches .

" Should I ask which people you've selected for guard duty to Daddy's little angel ? " Dean grinned , nearly blinded by tiny fingers jabbing into his eyes . He winced and cooed and cheered Y Not on .

" Oh , I've got two specially picked . "

" Aw , hell NO ! I'm not going to look after a kid that's teething and will explode my eardrums from break the decibel level crying . " Jamie folded his arms sternly in an attempt to make his point that the argument was over .

Rollins snarled at Noble , bumped him from the desk chair and smacked the laptop lid closed .

" YOU work for ME which means that you'll either do what I order you to , unless you'd rather not be able to keep your bills paid ! And it's ironic for you to remind of Kane and Daniel because even though one is a Halloween costume jerk came to life and the other is a spring mix worshiping loony , I'd trust them to watch over my child since unlike you , they are real men . "

Jamie rubbed his sore back and butt , frowned weakly and slunk back to the internet .

" I don't mind babysitting . " Joey sat in a corner of the main room , television on but not watching it with his huge basset hound lookalike eyes and now and then touching the glass orb pendant containing brittle pieces of an old red twist tie from a bread loaf bag , on a chain and seeming emotionally numb inside . " Sorry that Jamie's useless . "

" Hey , I ain't useless ! "

" If you knew anything , Noble , then you'd want to babysit because guys with little kids ALWAYS attract women . " Mercury tried smiling and his mouth was a failure , even with his best friend who was now a father there in the same hotel with him .

" Really ? ! " the woozy and bruising man asked , focus turned from emails and news websites . " Then I'll do it gladly . I volunteer ! "

He was automatically buried beneath a diaper bag , toys , blankets , teethers and tiny clothing avalanche .

" Great , here's some of what you'll need . " Seth muttered .

" Just ... some ? " Under the hill stammered .

" My advice is a major warning . One mistake that harms my daughter and you'll be Noble no longer but a stained crater on an outside sidewalk . Ask the idiot Braddox how painful it is when I kicked the crap out of him without mercy . And he only annoyed me , nothing worse , so think of how badly you'll ache if I'm REALLY ticked off . " Seth growled at the lump of concealed Jamie .

" He would make a fun punching bag . " Roman agreed roughly .

" Another thrill of a night , more bones to snap . " Dean nodded and toe nudged the guy hiding , covered in child care items and shivering .

Joey smiled and nobody saw it .

He didn't feel it either , lacking the ability to give a damn .

¡'Mi bebé! " Sofia ran towards her adopted boy , purse and jewelry swinging and embraced him entirely from forehead to chest , even hugging his arms and face and above the navel . She included hugging his crutches which made him blush , smile and laugh happily and nervously .

" Hijo, usted parece maravilloso. " Raul commented with an approving thumbs up gesture .

" No soy maravilloso pero ustedes dos realmente son, Mamá y Papá. " Seth replied joyously , standing between his parents while his other family looked on , one tall , inked and beaming , the slightly shorter , scruffy and pretending to fan himself didn't hide the lonely , envious spark in his eyes .

" Where is the baby ? " Raul glanced at the groups of male and female wrestlers taking their seats at autograph tables , already sitting and eating or standing and talking with bottled water in their hands .

" Yes , we want to see her . " Sofia started eyeing Del Rio with a fascinated look that got Seth's blush scorching red while wondering if he could hold off on starting a fight with an innocent Alberto .

" Oh , mom . Are you ogling ? ! In public ? ! AGAIN ? ! "

" No tan grande como el suyo . " the elderly woman teased and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek .

" Mother , you are definitely something . " Seth shook his head , smiling nonetheless .

" My favorite free spirit who speaks her mind courageously . " Raul agreed and nodded at the other two men in black clothing . " You'll join us for a meal ? I never mind guests when they are friends also . "

" I invite them too , as family for not only my baby but for us . " Sofia beamed after transferring her attention from Del Rio's crotch to her son's at work besties .

" Sofia , honey , take me home with you and I'll never quit smiling ! " Dean said , kissing the white haired woman's hand .

Roman groaned before speaking .

" Overlook Sleaze - Brose . We happily accept the kind offer of dining with your lovely family . "

" Some more lovely than the rest . " the only short haired man of the famous trio made a growling sound and dodged Seth swatting at him with both crutches .

" You're not MY guest until your mouth gets washed out - "

" All family are MY guests , sweetie . " Sofia interrupted her boy . " Now please , three great tour guide hosts , we wish to meet our grandchild . "

" J and J are watching her , Mom . "

The grandmother and mother looked at her spouse in wonder .

" Who are they ? "

" We've met them before , my love . " Raul answered with calming reassurance . " They are the men in our Colby's security team . "

" Ah yes , I should've known . "

" No hay problema , querido . "

" We're the other two . " Roman added , in great humor . " Don't give our secret away to Vince or Hunter , please . "

" Yeah , I've carried him in so many matches , I lost count . " Dean quipped .

Seth huffed at the smaller of his past partners .

" I'd tell you where you can shove a calculator but since a lady IS with us ... let's go and meet up with Jimmy instead . "

" Speaking of the diva devil , isn't that him next to the Kurt Angle milk truck , talking to Koala Owens ? " Roman gestured , pointing past the Austin beer truck and the DX tank .

" Oh great , that is her ! Xio , hey , over here ! " Seth yelled and motioned , wanting to run but slipping on crutches uneasily .

" Alright ! It's a wish came true to have you here , Raul and Sofia . " Jimmy left his zoo loving friend in the dust and sprinted with a merry skip in his step , to hand out mushy hugs to his lover's parents . " Do I look terrible ? I cannot lose the last of the baby weight , no matter how many salads I eat . "

" Xio's embarrassed by the stretch marks but I have no problem with them . " Seth told his mother and father .

" James , you don't look to be old or out of shape to my eyes . " Raul commented .

" And Dad has wonderful twenty twenty vision , always has . "

Xio grinned . " He saw when we were being bad boys during our teenage years , long before we did anything . "

" Jacquelyne , you still are beautiful . " Sofia beamed pleasantly .

" Jacquelyne ? ! " Roman choked , leaned down to inhale at toe level and came back up , composed .

Dean bit his tongue , locked his lips and fidgeted , longing to comment and restraining his witty mouth .

" Mom , you don't call him that anymore ! " Seth whined . " She moved on from that name once he decided to become more of a man , physically . "

" I apologize for bringing the past back . "

" Colby's flipping his lid for no reason . Don't say sorry and feel bad . You didn't say anything wrong . I like who I used to be and I'm happy that I had the operation . Ty , stop stressing your Mom out , it's rude . " Jimmy scolded with a smile .

Seth crimsoned in a flash .

" It's OKAY . Relax , Tyler ! Hey , will ANYBODY compliment my maternity scarf ? I bought it today . " Xio swung the pink and yellow knitted snake of cloth from his throat to his silver - blue painted nails .

" You know how to put an outfit together and you're the prettiest princess of all , as well . "

" And if your parents don't mind , I consider them as my personal VIP guests to show the exhibits and displays to . "

" I think the same ! " Roman chimed .

" So do I . "

" Guys , they're MY Mom and Dad . That makes them my special guests . What would you like to see first ? "

" I brought a camera with me and of course , your mother has several , plus enough rolls of film to streamer this building inside and out . " Raul looked to his boy .

" I want pictures of my son and grandchild to brag about more to my friends . " Sofia added .

" We know , Mom . "

" And now , photos of Jac - of James and each of your other friends to go with them . "

" Okay , sure , Mom . " Seth answered , slightly overwhelmed .

" Take me too - er ... take pictures of me too ! " Dean hopped around , waving his arms and laughing .

" Fan interaction or title belts in display cases ? New action figures being shown or DVD and tee shirt merch tables ? " Roman asked , studying the ' map ' of the inside of the building .

" Everything , please . "

Seth was gladly lassoed into being the main subject and ' modeling ' for his father's dozens of pictures taken ( and mother's what felt like over a billion , easily ) , holding replica title belts while standing with his friends , making goofy faces in front of cardboard standees and climbing prop ladders to pose at the top , beaming down at the couple below who had adopted him at the unwanted age of eighteen and loved him as their own , pride and joy , sweetness and acidic .

He noticed Xio at a doorway , staring out gloomily at the hotel across from theirs that the ROH convention was taking place in and he sighed and jogged to the male mother of their baby .

Not caring that Hideo and Charlotte , the Usos and Bliss could see what he was doing , he hugged Jimmy around the waist , from behind and kissed his shoulders .

" You're missing that part of the road life ? Or did you spot Cole over there , mostly undressed ? "

" I've left it , now that I'm on THIS side with you . That counts for Adam too . Although I wouldn't kick him out of my bed , I'd prefer having you and not as much him . "

" Fantasies of another man while choosing me . I accept that as a compliment . " Seth grinned .

" Hmmmmmm ... I'm getting a text message , wait a min - . " Xio checked his pink man purse for the phone .

" What's the news ? "

" Oh . "

" What ? ! "

" Both of the letters between eye and kay said we need to get back to Y Not and see what's happened . "

" They let her get hurt ? ! Or sick ? ! I'm going to knock their teeth into their asses , so every time that they shit , they'll bite their own butts ! " Rollins took off , towing Jimmy with him .

" Relax , okay ? Neither said that anything was wrong - "

" I don't fucking give a damn ! Our child could be injured or ill because of those irresponsible , lazy , stupid morons and they've upset you as well and that too pisses me off . "

" I'm fine . I'm just - "

" Your hands are shaking . "

The final two of the Shield sprinted behind them and the Lopezes trotted beside the gang of men .

" Hey , why are we running ? " Dean asked , panting .

" Because I'm an idiot to trust my child's life to two other idiots ! "

" I'm a Dad too . Making mistakes happens . You will blame yourself but screw ups occur , no matter how safe you try to be . " Roman rushed past vending machines and water fountains .

" Yes , they do . " Raul stated , slowing his race to make sure that his wife wasn't tired .

" He's right . Parenting isn't simplicity and constant fun . " Sofia smiled happily at her husband and kissed his cheek quickly .

" It's non stop responsibility and sometimes , even when you give your all and do your best , they still show up at your doorstep and take her away . " Dean muttered , making Seth double take to stare but not ask .

He stumbled , barely keeping from landing on his face when the rubber tip on a crutch caught brown plaid upholstered sofa and cherry stained coffee table .

" Take this and keep watch on my Mom for me . " Seth ordered , handing a crutch to Roman who smiled knowingly .

" Anytime . Be careful , man . " the other father gave a thumbs up .

" Hold on to this and DON'T look at my Mom , okay ? " Rollins demanded impatiently at Ambrose and threw the second length of wood .

Weight , light to start and then stronger , pressing to the floor .

The cast rose and dove , lifted and plunged south .

He hobbled to a multi colored stained face Jamie who was looking jovial , despite the baby food ' makeup ' and raised his fists .

" You put my child in peril ? ! For each bruise , cut and injury she has , I'll be breaking your fingers , toes and pulling your teeth with rusty pliers ! "

" Injured ? ! No , she's okay . Joey's with her , doing his share of being the proud uncle . " Noble replied bravely , although he ducked in fear .

" Baby , this is a moment you'll remember forever ! You HAVE to see it ! " Jimmy exclaimed and using his boyfriend's shirt front like a leash , transferred him into the kitchen with spilled toys on the tile floor and their offspring gripping Mercury's pants legs and drooling up at him .

" She's STANDING ! " Seth hollered , kissed Xio smack on the lips , hopped up and down , hugged his parents , his security and his former team mates before scooping up Y Not and giving her ticklish kisses until she frowned at her father and squirmed to be let go .

" Fabulous , grand daughter . " Sofia took Y Not into a less giddy embrace and cuddled her .

" ¡ Maravilloso ! Estoy orgulloso para usted , hijo . " Raul bent and kissed his grand daughter's small forehead .

Jamie began to applaud and Joey joined in , smile radiant and broad .

" I'm not going anywhere until I get a million pictures ! " Dean decided , took his phone from his jacket pocket and after making sure his various porn video clips were WELL hidden , started snapping away .

" And I'll watch over yours when I'm not looking out for mine . " Roman agreed and took part in the family's celebration .

" Cody , are you camping overnight in the bathroom or going to join me in bed ? "

" I'm nearly through ! I have to have the RIGHT outfit . "

" It's only underwear which I'll be removing not long after you set foot in this bedroom . "

" But it needs to look riiiiiiiight ! "

Wade tsked and turned from his lover's whining protest to give attention to the aquarium dwellers , sprinkling flakes from the small canister on the water surface and watching the food drift and sink , ironic goldfish in a rush greedily sucking down their nightly meal with hyper , protruding lips .

" Bloop , bloop , bloop . Eat up and enjoy . " the tall male mimicked the fishes popping mouths and smiled with admiration .

The young Rhodes , much more fit than his imitation drag queen brother , had flung green striped swim trunks to the gold flecked marble floor , plain white clinging briefs on the counter top beside the sink , black satin boxers tossed over the shower curtain bar and a blue and yellow orange spotted skimpy string resting on the wicker laundry hamper .

The thong like undies were out of the question , despite their cuteness . Having out of control sex and memories of his Dad , a real superhero to all the NXT family , did NOT mix .

Beach garb , it was then . As his big bad Barrett had said , those clothes were coming off in a blink anyway .

Cody grinned selfishly , thinking about one of his many secrets .

He wondered who exactly would be undressing him first tonight .

He bounded , piggyback style , onto his man with the song lyrics tat and swung around to smile naughtily , face to face .

Wade kissed him slowly and grinned .

" My man . "

" MY man . "

" About to be plowed , darling . "

" Hmmm mmmmmmmm , thank you , Daddy but - wait ... "

Several raps at the door outside from a man that preferred classical music and opera .

" Company . " Cody snickered and winked , dropping from Wade's clutches .

" You didn't ... invite your brother to watch , I'd hope ? ! "

" My personal special guest . " the trouble making , slut of the men's locker room said once he'd let his visitor into the suite .

" You've brought him to my - to OUR room ? ! " Barrett snarled at Damien .

" You sent me a message to be here with HIM staring at us ? ! " Damien growled back .

" See , that's my dilemma , men . I can't decide ! I love and have my strong man - " Cody replied , kissed Wade first .

Sandow's eyes narrowed .

" And you're my smart man I admire and adore . " Cody wriggled his rump against Damien's groin next .

Barrett cursed .

" So you'll have to fight it out and make the choice for me . " the center of attention finished and honed in on the shorter of his two strung along males .

Sandow grinned and beckoned Cody to him .

Tugging the guest into a shower of kisses , they embraced and Cody smirked pleasurably as soon as Wade was behind him , undressed and pinkie fingers on the move .

The Brit slicked fingers through his product and water smoothed hair and got back to work , ring fingers the only ones refusing .

The robe wearing wrestler glowered automatically at Barrett's penetration and knowing he'd have to wait for his turn , he slaughtered time with on his knees suction .

Cody purr - panted , pushing his ass back to be completely engulfed with his beloved's package before alternating to jutting his hips , close to gagging his past tag partner with semen flow .

The poetry reciting by memory second lover didn't choke but noticed and didn't call attention to whatever was wrong with Cody's dick .

At the base , buried partway in dark brown pubes was a split , a gap of opened skin that reminded the oral giving male of ruptured flesh caused by foot fungus .

And the flavor of the head - not that Sandow had experience being with men , since his heart only belonged with Dusty's youngest son - seemed off , felt and tasted ... rubbery and unnatural .

" Fallacious . " Sandow whispered and parted from the plastic tasting genitalia .

Cody was too busy giggling and Wade , occupied fucking , to hear and see the third wheel's dismay or care that he'd paused and stood .

" Mmmmmmm , depart ! " the pounded brunette chuckled and Barrett unwillingly pulled out , sulking and dribbling .

" I'm a string of sausages and the stunt double can't get his leg up next to the deli counter case . " The Brit sneered , turning to prove and show that in profile , more than just his nose was prominent .

" Vocalization in place of thought . " Sandow spat immediately .

" Did you just say that I'm STUPID ? ! "

" It IS your first name and what you deserve for saying that I don't measure up , in comparison to you . "

" You lack bulk , stunt double . You lack a lot of important things that makes a man . "

" Which in your case would be a swollen ego and cobwebs for a brain , unattractive facial features and jug handle ears ? "

" Well , I like you too and find you attractive , however he was here first and disagrees that you're better than him . " Cody rubbed against his ex tag partner and added wickedly , beaming from ear to ear and heart racing .

. "

" Honestly , I'm higher quality with more to offer . I'm King for reasons unquestioned and this man is MY Prince . " Wade staked his claim , holding his lover at his chest and glaring .

" Royalty ? ! No , merely a pompous , untalented - " Sandow offered double Austin 316 birds and then grabbed his own crotch meaningfully .

The men were bulls with red capes shook before their scowling faces .

They bellowed and charged , firing brick hard punches .

Cody climbed on the bed and watched the fight .

The puppet master cupped his hands , folded his arms behind his head and relaxed into the pillows , entertained by his men .

" Hallo , broer ! " Rose greeted , gazing out of the split suite's giant bedroom windows at the grand view of Mania's taken over portion of Texas , buildings lit up like fireflies and prettier than those , the white sparkle stars overhead .

" Hei , wat het jy gedoen ? " The past Justin asked , on his own side of the West Coast .

" Speaking in a phone conversation . "

" I meant earlier this day . "

" Did not talk on the phone . "

" Man , don't ever become normal . How's Axxess been ? "

" I climbed a ladder and signed my name many , many times for people . But on paper and not on the ladder . "

" Your fan base is almost as lekker as you , brother . Is my music man there ? If he is , hand him the phone ' cause I'd like to talk to him . "

Leo head - butted his mobile , rubbed his facial hair against each side and gave the phone a slurping , slobbery lick .

" Hey , man ? You're there ? Hello ? "

" My client , Brock ... he has no neck ! Where did it go ? ! "

" Nobody worth anything cares about that greedy bitch . Either of them , honestly . He has all the money in the world , never trains or has done any work his entire life , especially not for the rigged , fixed matches with predetermined outcomes to guarantee he'll always win , a real life inflatable sex toy , blow up doll of a gold digging wife and kids he'd put up for auction if he could make a profit from it . The world will be a little nicer once he's rigor mortis , dust and bones . " Not any more Justin snarled .

" Anger ! " Adam gasped , nuzzling the phone . " Hatred and fury ! "

" Naw , I only hate the assholes who get rewards handed to their worthless , lazy , trash asses for free . The men AND the women . "

" No anal ? "

" Woah , no putting words in my mouth ! I never said - " Paul junior blurted .

" Candy ? " his unrelated brother asked .

" I'll grab a rain check from your offer . Now if Heath is in the room with you , hand him the phone . " PJ repeated firmly , more stern with the demand .

" The Bo - Bo person sleeps in the other room . Two beds and Axel with his misshapen potato head . "

" Oh , so you ARE sharing a room with my boy ! Great ! Now then , give him the phone so I can speak with him . Or - tell him to call me , okay ? "

" Hello , son Paul ! " The longer haired male commented giddily , before thumb sucking .

The man who'd left Gabriel in the Vince and Hunter dust and didn't look back grumped a sigh while the cogs in his hyper mind spun and churned .

" Do you see your group Leader and your favorite man in your suite , hmmm ? "

" With orange hair , yes , there he stands . "

" Excellent ! Pass your phone over to him , would you ? Thanks . "

The occasional Leok nodded at the PJ person's voice and bounced to Heath sitting on the second bed , startling him briefly .

" Oh , hey . Thank you ! Uhnmmmm , why is this phone wet ? " the redhead grimaced , baffled .

" Hallo beste broer en my ware liefde . "

" The one ? ! I'm thinking your girlfriend won't like you saying so . "

" You're safe . She's my lover best friend that is perfection in a bikini top and string bottom . Tyto alba , my lady sexier and hotter than Jessica . No rabbit pun either "

" You don't care for our Drew ? Oh wait , don't comment on him . I'm not in a mood for description and picturing in my mind our big man sporting butt floss . "

" Ha ! Neither does he . "

" It's always good to talk with you , buddy . "

" Likewise , man . And although I can't stand Corbin cutting in the love line to rob me - "

" Jay Gee , honestly ... "

" I'm glad he messaged me and brought me up to speed about Cody being a shit to you . I'll have a flight landing tomorrow and keep you company . "

" A family get together ! " Rose chimed in .

" Partial gathering . I'd prefer everyone from our group again but the fun times never last long enough . " Paul junior complained .

" Aw , NEVER . The good times and the good ol ' boys . " Heath sighed .

" Orange car and short shorts . " Adam added .

" Yeah , you're right . Hey , Jayge , you wanta talk more with - "

" After we're done . Listen , Cody is talented - a little bit - but except for coasting off of Daddy's Legend life , he is NOTHING , a nobody that dumps on you every chance he gets , out of jealousy . You , as much as it irks me , had Wade long before speech impediment , whiny brat Rhodes was spreading his knees to the main roster's well known and his insults are what I guess is his bitterness . " PJ proclaimed coldly .

" I said I didn't care and he can shove his vengeance somewhere really deep but today ... bringing up my Dad - that hurt the worst . "

" The little maggot fuck ! What did he - ? ! "

" He called me a bastard and meant it . I was reminded of my father not wanting children , not wanting ME and leaving my mother . Just walked out and disappeared one day and my Mom had a breakdown from the betrayal so her parents raised me after she was committed . "

" Baby , you're my hero and have more inner strength than the rest of entire planet's population . You deal with shit with a smile . "

" It's stinky and don't step in it , no , please do not . " Rose ran his hands under the redhead's hair before moving them along - with disturbingly tickle creating wandering fingers - to around Heath's waistline .

" Thanks , crazy brother . " the musician commented , squirming awkwardly from the touchy feely grasp and the South African fondling him playfully frowned .

" And the Justin brother person . "

" Yeah . You hear me , Jayge ? I thank you most of all . "

" We belong with each other . You're - " Cody wiped the remainder of face paint makeup from his lightly tanned skin , spun in the swivel chair from the huge , blocky , square framed mirror and beamed at his lover of choice . " Well suited . "

Cesaro paused at fluffing pillows on the king size and smiled approvingly at the other man's pale enough to look bone color , grey suit and navy striped tie .

" Tailor made . " a hairy , international hand lowered and patted the mattress .

" You're the only one I'm a man with . The rest of my friends treat me like a little boy . " Cody groaned and crossed his eyes briefly .

" You're a man with me because I promise to make you feel like one . " Cesaro led his weekend partner to him , helped him slip out of pointed toe loafers , unbuttoned the formal shirt and worked on the slacks and jacket .

The underwear was baffling comedy . He stared a moment and chortled kindly .

" Yes , they're clean and yes , my pretend drag queen brother bought them . " the American gave a humiliated explanation for the black rubber look boxer briefs with gold zippers on the front , sides and back .

" They aren't beautiful , handsome , sexy ... erotic like you so I'm going to throw them away . "

" With me wearing them ? " Cody asked , daring more than what he'd said .

He stripped his lover from the hips down by using his teeth , then lounged in the sheets and demanded entertainment .

" Turn around . " Cesaro watched and smiled when Cody whirled in front of him .

The man - HIS man had a hairless body .

He DID have the tiniest ' fluff ' , the soft , small , light colored hairs that could been seen easier up close , human's duck down .

No chest hair or the streaming , fuzzy line down to the navel and lower . No armpit clumps , soggy with sweat or chalked with deodorant . No long leg hairs or overgrowth of pubes .

Not furry in the center line either , Cesaro saw as he studied the ass crack , occasionally slapping the half orbs on the sides with a sense of silly playfulness .

" I hate we have differences . " Cody frowned , plummeting bare butt first on the bed and sulking .

" Then quit waxing . " his lover joked . " We're alike , so stop glaring . It's an ugly pout on a lovely face . "

" When should we begin ? Skip the foreplay and get straight to the award . "

" I'm uneasy about your idea . "

" Why would you be ? ! There are plenty of pillows . "

" Maybe not enough for protective safety padding . " Cesaro said doubtfully . " I caused my ex's broken neck and career ending concussion . I don't want to have you wind up the same , severed injured AND through with me . "

" I'm not that wimpy , cabbage eating , bee keeping Dragon . Do what I want . I'm BETTER than him . "

" But , you may not understand how really bad - "

" Do . What . I . Want . " Cody hissed into the coffee worshiper's closest ear . " Me . Forget the rest . "

" Consider me unaware . I've forgotten any lubricant . "

" Hell , use good old spit . I'm a tough adult . I won't shatter . "

" Handsome man , beautiful , lovable best friend AND witty . "

" You made me into a grownup , a man . Now ... do it over until I command you to stop . "

" Once this starts going , for your sake , don't move ! "

Antonio breathed into his lover's ears , kissed his chest and then the mouth , hocked into a palm and dampened the hairless line with a moisture mixture .

Cody stayed as still as he could , legs vined around his boyfriend of sorts waist , feet crossed behind the lowest part of his back .

" Now . " he spoke to the lankier and much hairier man , stopping himself from asking and commanded in a split second thought .

Cesaro grunted , levitated the tanned young Rhodes and caution had him getting to feet and standing with proper posture on the giant mattress quite slowly , inching along .

" Je t'aime . " One rotation and Cody whimpered .

The coffee fanatic gasped , sweat already beading on his arm hair .

" Ich liebe dich . " Second rotation , faster and he'd hit the gold ( dust's brother ) mine of prostate .

He moaned out loud and smiled with bragging pride at Cody , sweaty and eyelids fluttering .

" Ti amo ! " Third rotation , fourth , seventh ...

His testicles , one of the few body parts he had that were slick smooth , also swung , feeling heavier and smacked against the smaller , adorable backside .

After a dozen passed , both men were screaming for each other , showered in their bodies salt water and panting heavily .

Cesaro rumbled a strange purring sound from the depths of his vocal cords , sighed and secretly prayed .

Here there be the dangerous part .

He circled , spun for the finale and timed it , watching from the corner of his sight and pulled out exactly - he hoped , terrified - as Cody's face , head , precious neck and upper body faced the bundle of pillows .

His lover went flying and landed , surprised , shaking and leaking semen , right into the soft , stacked pile .

Antonio exhaled the biggest ' Whew ! ' he had in years and crawled , trembling and teary eyed to the brunette .

Cody was grinning and laughing .

Laughing gleefully , the most wonderful sound !

" The most wonderful man . My love . "

The dog owning fan of video games beamed , then kissed and hugged his suave lover .

" Lungo , con panna , flat white . " he snickered , slipping beneath the covers .

" What was that ? "

" Saying I love you in a way that you should appreciate . ' Cody winked , stuck out his tongue and bundled under the bedding , cozy and in a great mood .

" You're brilliant , special , one of a kind . Men not nearly as smart would've gone by the simplicity of expresso and latte . " Cesaro replied , also in a silly mood . " Flat white isn't a coffee drink , however . It's Sheamus after meeting a steamroller . "

" Ahhhhhhhhh , yes ! " the American whooped overjoyed laughter and kissed his international beloved to increased panting before the mostly bald male broke away .

" I'm not a gentleman unfortunately . I'll excuse myself and the bladder , sorry . '

" Why apologize for having bodily functions ? Go ahead and do what's needed . "

Dustin's younger brother smiled somehow devilishly once the bathroom door shut , the lock clicking .

He pounced on the gym duffel , unzipped , dug and lunged for the notepad .

Pencil lead scratched across paper .

Antonio's name joined Barrett and Sandow .

Three prizes dropped , removed from Cody's private ' Fuck - It ' list .

Swigging from a water bottle and then sipping coffee from a styrofoam , lidded take out cup , he felt peaceful solo in an elevator as the buttons lit up one by one and jogging sweat dried beneath his clothes .

Stepping out , he almost tripped over his somber boyfriend .

" Thomas , is it you ? "

" I've not been cloned , Slater . I'm one of a kind and important , unlike other men . "

" I would've guessed you'd be sleeping in a casket about now , not wheeling a cart around at eight in the morning . "

" I'm surprised to see you fully functioning during daylight hours myself . "

" I went for a run in the dark , before it gets a hundred plus in the shade and people with my hair color not only burn , but melt . You ? "

Corbin shrugged . " I was restless , with insomnia and wanted to bring you breakfast . "

" Bear , if you continue spoiling me , I'll smell like rotten eggs . " Heath tried for a peek beneath the metal dome of a covering lid . " What is it ? Bacon , eggs and toast ? Steak ? Ham ? Fruit and oatmeal ? Bagels ? "

" Cereal . All kinds . " the more inked male smirked a little .

" Oh . Not the - " the redhead crimsoned , sucked in a tiny humiliation breath and stepped back , hands lifted to hide his face .

" And milk . Skim , whole milk ... " his boyfriend kept talking , proudly and teasing .

" Scare Bear , that challenge was a real embarrassment ! "

" Plus it was obviously favoritism fixed so that the crooked nose jerk could sweep the thing and win . "

" If you keep on bringing up my ex , I won't have an appetite for the nice breakfast you brought me . "

" Sorry , FB , but I relish bashing the inferior , the losers with my words and best of all , with my fists . "

" Well , you ARE good at fisting ... er , I mean - thanks . " the musician yanked his boyfriend's tee collar to reel him in closer and kissed with a pinch - bite on the bottom lip at the finish .

" Hey , what was that for ? ! It definitely tasted great . " the brunette asked , sucking his mouth inward to savor the blood drawn .

" Thanking you for getting in touch with Jayge and telling him how I needed my friends right then . You're a big sweetie bear and good to your friends and co - workers for a guy that's normally an antisocial , frowny faced grump man . "

" I'm being an opposite , to test it out . Besides , you make me smile , FB . "

' You look great showing emotion . You're hot to ogle , no matter if you grin or not but I prefer when you're happy . "

" Mmmm hmm . I lied about breakfast . "

The dome was raised above the thick , folded black clothing underneath .

" Oh , now , this isn't bacon at all . "

" It's yours , Cereal Killer . "

Heath flapped the long coat until it unfurled , detachable hood and sleeves sections unrolling .

" Neat ! Lots of pockets . "

" And two guitar straps on the back , one detaches and the other is built in . For your weapons . "

" Scare Bear , your stomach will growl ' cause I didn't buy you any breakfast either . " the redhead snickered and handed over a jewelry box .

" Finder Binder , you are unmistakably awesome . " The biker clipped the clasp shut on the long silver loop chain around his neck and admired the coffin nail and snake vertebrae cross attached to it .

Once in awhile Leok sat cross legged on the striped rug on the floor at the end of his bed , humming , watching the blank screen on the television that wasn't on and wondering when the Bo - Bo , potato head and their Leader would return with something to eat and coffee .

The front door had a thickly accented voice that sounded similar to his on the other side and he quit slurping stick candy to solve the mystery .

The black hair was uncombed and tousled into a hedgehog clone explosion of strands .

Beneath a darker tan , absolute steaming rage .

" Hello , brother ! The Orange person has left the room and will return shortly . "

" You ! The hottest guy of all time in the WWE became YOUR boyfriend , not mine . You get in a group with the love of my life and worst of all , you take my sister to Japan and seduced her . You fucked my sister ? ! "

" I did not . "

" You didn't ? Well , now I feel lousy for yelling at you . Sorry . "

" I am not upset so do not have stress . "

" She ... uhm - Kammy didn't put any moves on you , did she ? "

" No sex . "

" Ah , wheeeeeeeewwww ! Because I warned her not - "

" Only the lovemaking . "

" The what ? "

" With my wife . "

" The ... WHAT ? ! You did - oh no . Hell NO , you didn't ! You bastard , admitting you fucked my sister and saying you'll be her husband ? ! Shit no , that ain't happening . "

" Your sister , my wife . "

" Then I'm about to make her cry ' cause I'm going to kill you right here . "

Paul junior missed the punch to his former friend's nose and smashed his mouth by accidental aim and had hyena - human teeth plunge into his arm flesh before he slid under the other man , retreating between his legs .

He was yanked up by his hair , slammed down and stomped on before he kneed Rose and kicked him back , crashing against a wall and leaving crater dents .

Half Leok chattered and whooped nervously and his non blood brother growled hatefully at him before the two collided with the other .

The former Justin unplugged a standing lamp and strangled Adam with the cord , raced in front of him and with twin backwards kicks that a horse or donkey might fling at a predator from flying feet , dropped him after colliding roughly with groin and stomach .

Rose attacked again , feeble but a brawl nonetheless and the men trashed each other along with the suite and its decor .

" What the Hell ? Hey , stop it ! Bear , help me ? "

Bo and Corbin held Rose and Axel and Heath kept PJ in place , the ' brothers ' struggling , cursing and bleeding .

" The bastard betrayed me and did my family wrong . "

" Let me go to find my wife ! "

" My sister is NOT your wife ! Never ! "

" Whoooooooo , this is giving me a headache . " Heath sighed . " Okay , Jayge , speak your part and clue me in on what he did to get you seething . "

" It's a private matter I'm not discussing at this time . But he sucks and I hate him . "

" Uh , well ... okay . I - huh - um , your turn to talk , Adam . "

" He's not here right now , please leave a message . "

Paul junior smirked , still glaring .

His redhaired beloved blinked helplessly , mouth open .

" Then , uhm - who am I speaking to ? "

Curtis snorted and frowned , visibly disgusted and annoyed . Bo looked on , feeling lost and Baron had no emotion showing besides his regular everyday boredom .

Roman's somewhat ex - Roos scampered behind the barrier of West Virginia .

" ' N behoefte aan redding . "

Paul junior broke from the arms gripping him .

" Coward , how dare you hide behind my man ! He doesn't have to protect a horrible person like you . "

" YOUR man ? " Baron sneered and stepped forward .

" Yeah , let's NOT turn this into a argument about which of you and you want me in bed the most . BC , back off . Jay Gee , you and your brother really oughta try to get along and work out the problems of - whatever's wrong with y'all . "

" I am curious to hear him plead his case . "

" South Africa has flowers . I like roses . I think those are flowers . "

" Shiiiiiiiiiiit . No way ! . NO way . No WAY ! " Paul junior grunted and widened his eyes . " You acquired another personality from emulating me ? ? "

" Ja ! I think it is maybe Ja . "

" What else ? "

" I'm not a favorite in their eyes . I argue with them . I'm going to go my own way before they fire me since the writing's on the wall ... floor ... ceiling too . "

" And you're unhappy , ' cause Vince and Hunter are holding you back , like they did to me . "

" I must go now and my planet needs me . "

" You're planning on leaving ? ! But ... we like having you in the group . "

" Not everyone does . " Curtis slouched beside the second small dresser .

Bo swallowed spit , gulping in panic . His brother was going to boil over if - when - he found out about this latest walk out . Bray had wanted Leo from the first , less sexually determined than he'd been chasing after Ambrose , but daring to brainwash him into the Family all the same .

" Well then , I truly am sorry for fighting with and the insults . Leaving the WWE shit - hole is the smartest , greatest thing a man can do . I would rather die in pain than work here anymore . "

" You couldn't pass a drug test anyway , Meth Lab . " Corbin quipped .

" At least I have a FULL head of hair AND abs , Boring . " PJ snapped .

" Men , STOP carrying on like boys ! " Heath shouted .

" He started it ! "

" Don't blame me when it's your fault ! "

" I miss NXT . I liked FCW . Totsiens tot ons weer ontmoet . " Somewhat Leok spoke quietly .

" Aw , Jay Gee , I don't want another friend of mine to be released . "

" He doesn't hate his friends . He likes most of the wrestlers and matches but , like me and many others , he's learning freedom is most important . Having control of your life and not allowing someone else - that doesn't see your talent and hard work - means so damn much . " PJ leaned and listened . " Someone's at the front . " he said before the tapping occurred .

Baron eased the taller than the top of his head wooden rectangle outward .

" Look , everyone . " he commented sarcastically .

" Breezie ! "

The somewhat feminine featured man bee lined right to his weekend lover , carrying a filled baggie .

" I'm returning ... you left these in the room and I stuck ' em in the fridge so they wouldn't melt . "

Tyler shook the zip closed plastic bag containing rainbow sprinkle covered and chocolate coated graham crackers .

Rose chuckled cheerfully and thrilled , leaped into the Canadian's astounded arms , picking at the golden yellow hair and astonishing some of the men while disgusting another once he'd kissed him directly on the pouty duck lips and passed along the taste of bubble gum .

Bo beamed , impressed at the sight ( and getting aroused but concealing it well ) and with a laugh , shut Heath's tumbled open mouth by use of a helping hand to battle the amazement .

" Damn , big brother . You work overtime ? ! " FKA Justin asked , slightly surprised and a little more proud .

" You COULD say that . " Tyler reddened and gently rejected the offering of gummy bear on a stick , grape flavor , still in the double wrapping and removed from very long wavy brown hair .

He curled his upper lip at Perfect's kid , who was making it a point to sneer and look sickened .

Bo nervously guffawed .

Baron gave Heath a comforting glance to diminish the lonesome whining and answered the knock at the door without interest for a second time , looking nonchalantly at the skateboarder - dancer and the Sikh standing on vacuum cleaner wheel tracked carpeting in the hallway .

" GEE ! Oh thank you , WeirDango , you brought Gee along with ya ! Jinnnnnder , Jinder , Jinder , I am FLIPPING over happy to see you ! "

Second ( or Third , depending on Andrew's placement ) MB squinted during the strong hug from his OMRBestie and noticed he and his boyfriend both were being watched by a big man he didn't recognize at all .

" My sweet and sexy , amazing Raj baby thought of inviting a lot of us to lunch , for old friendships sake . " Johnny said happily , arms surrounding his Punjabi lover's lower half .

" But I'm not going broke today . Pay for your own meals , boys ! " Mahal said , smiling in his boyfriend's embrace .

" Hell , I'm in such a great mood , spending time with my guys again that I'll chip in on the bill . " the redhead added joyfully and his menacing boyfriend nodded .

" So will I . My paychecks are huuuuuuuge . " Corbin boasted .

" Awesome idea , getting the guys - most of us - back together ! " Paul junior ignored Baron and eyed his curly haired brother who was retreating beneath one of the two beds .

" Invite money and tag friends . " Rose said before he vanished above the knees .

" He wants Titus and Darren to have lunch with us . " Heath translated .

" You can understand what the misfit says ? ! " Axel spat .

" You're asking for me to crush your misshapen head . " the anti - WWE South African warned and was startled when Breeze rushed past him .

He knocked down the insulter with a kick from Canada , then sat on him .

" What is your problem ? ! " Tyler glared down at the pinned fisherman .

" Nothing ! Hell , count me out . I'm not a part of this and don't want to be . " Curtis frowned . " Move your ass of off my bod , Blondie . I'm gone . "

The fish lipped young male glowered , then switched to a goofy grin as he snapped another picture of his own face and got to his feet , allowing the bushy bearded , scowling man to escape .

" And I've got ... a hectic schedule . My calendar's full . " Bo stammered and scooted towards the front entrance , inching after one of Perfect's kids .

" My stomach's empty . " Adam came out from under his bed , crowned with a hamster size ball of lint , hair and dust build up .

" Damn low rating cleaning service . " PJ exited after him , laughing the whole way .

" You're out of bed early and ' dashing ' around . " Dustin observed , coffee mug in hand and black pleather corset top and micro mini on chest and lower body , nylon stockings and stripper shoes on his legs and feet , crowned with a white glitter beehive wig and pastel makeup smeared on his features while he looked out of the tiny kitchen's window and cut into the egg topped toast on his plate .

" Hey , you're already up , Sparkle and Shine . " Cody replied in a rush , grabbing a peanut butter - banana - bacon muffin from the hotel's complimentary for VIP guests gourmet gift basket , painted it with a slathering mixture of grape jelly on one side and strawberry jam beside that , along with a hard boiled egg . " Stop laughing ! "

" I like to watch sunrises . What about that ? "

" Nothing whatsoever but I can't waste another second with you - no offense - but the taxi's waiting and I have to get to the airport asap ! "

Putting in the effort not to trip over luggage , collide with anyone or send kids sprawling ( and then bawling ) either , he zipped through the airport , skidding until his shoe bottoms screamed high pitched and stood in front of a tiny indoor imitation of a cafe .

Shades on , dark dirt brown hair , ears a bit jutting and back on his head , much like a dumbo rat's looked and a long mouth .

Smiling at him .

" TED - Eeeeeeeeeeee ! "

No hurdles of handshakes , instead straight to the friendship and marriage obstacle course of an attached , fond never - let - go embrace .

" Scoundrel Prince , you are the face I've waited through a flight to see ! " the man who'd put a ring on his fingers beamed .

" Awww , not my body , my love ? " Cody fake pouted and shook his hips with taunting , laughter producing gyrations .

" Uhn , we'll get to that , husband . Eventually . " Ted junior stated , speed walking to the carousel of baggage to pick out his own rolling cases and gym bags . " You've been bored without me and only spending time with your brother ? "

Cody beamed , expert skills at playing innocent and looking shy and sheepish .

" Ah , me and my shadow , lonesome and wishing on the staaaaaaaars for you , Theodore . "


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING & TRIGGERS ! - This one of my darkest chapters so far - Content includes a woman being seriously injured / attacked / assaulted by a man , female on male rape / non con / dub con and violent attack / beating , implied abusive male / male slash pairing relationship , some light and somewhat playful S & M / bondage / humiliation , attempted prison rape , cutting / self harm , mentions of human sacrifice . Content also includes language & mild slash sex , insulting / bashing , OC death , mentions of drug and alcohol use .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" Oh BC , NO ! You can't wear that ! "

" Is it stained ? I should've checked - " Baron's voice was muffled from the bunched up tee traveling lower over his mouth . He tugged hard until it unfurled on his chest to the double pyramid studded black leather belt line and left the shirt untucked .

" It has Baphomet printed on the front . "

" And ? "

" That's inappropriate to wear out to lunch . " Heath pointed out , sitting on Rose's candy store scented bed since his room mate had went to do something unspoken but agreed upon with his unrelated brother , Paul junior .

" It's a twelve buck a person , India food buffet , FB . If it was formal and fancy , I'd wear one of the nice suits I packed . "

" Pleeeeeeeease wear something less defensive ? "

" You meant , offensive ? "

" I mean that , you'd get defensive if anybody brings up your offensive . "

" I thought of a body part that you're good at getting to lift up . " Corbin quipped and Heath grinned . " But ... okay , I'll pick another shirt . "

" Ew , no ! Not a black cat with an upside cross on its face . " Heath griped at the next tee held .

Baron grumbled , eyes cast down at the floor carpeting .

" That will scare little kids . " the redhead commented at the sight of the Puzzle Box shirt .

Baron sighed , stood and yawn - stretched and leaned against a back wall , arms raised in defiance .

" Finder Binder , unless they're fans of the movies , they won't know what it is ! "

Heath's bottom lip pushed outward and his anti - cheerful boyfriend gave in .

He dressed in a plain blue - grey tank and his jeans were storm cloud gray with distressed knees and tiny round silver studs on each outer part of the legs .

" Yay ! Hier is ons . " the lanky brunette called , waving and bouncing in a hopping action .

" Wow , been busy much ? " the redhead of the bunch asked , taking ocular note this duo of his friends were swaying a little and wearing matching LU classic logo tees and lace free sneakers .

" Orange pineapple mimosas ! "

" Jayge , your brother has autograph signings today and you took him out drinking ? ! " Heath scolded .

" Neither of us are drunk . Besides I took down more of the pitcher and he just sipped while we discussed stuff and made some important phone calls , okay ? " the second South African replied with no guilt .

" We're getting married ! " Rose blurted loudly .

" Woah , hold up . Y'all are doing total incest ? ! " the musician put his hands out , palms forward , in front of his chest to not only express surprise but to keep one of his odder friends from grabbing him , ruffling his hair and pinching his backside .

" Where are the cameras ? " Adam asked , whirling to check for shrouded paparazzi .

" If I WAS intoxicated - which I'm not and don't mention my dee - rugs either - no , he isn't marrying me . Now my sister ... " Paul junior paused to glower at the brooding Corbin .

" Awhhh , that's nice ! Congrats ! They look right together , if that makes sense . " the redhead commented with approval and shrugged .

" Yeah , they sort of do belong with each other and besides , I can't stop my sister from climbing on and grinding against Mister Crazy Brother over here . " PJ kidded and Baron yawned intentionally and stood in the shadows , off to himself .

" I had sex with my wife ! " the past Justin's brother in law to be bragged cheerfully .

" Yeesh , too much personal info . " Heath blushed and Baron snorted a chortle at him .

A trio of men with light brown flesh and assorted tan shades ran into view , Tyler from the left , waving and the happy mismatched pair of Jinder and his ' dancer ' , from the right and smiling .

" Hey , we almost dressed alike ! " the Canadian told Johnny before flaunting his black sleeveless tee and silver metal look jeans .

" Hmmm , yeah we did . In the ballpark . " Curtis noted and shook his hips before twirling around in bronze ' wet look ' denim and a white short sleeved top . " Hard , long , solid wood with a perfect hand grip and two sizable balls . "

His Singh beloved attempted and failed to look exasperated with the flashy ego antics and snickered at the comedy effect after all .

" Or the hockey ice rink . " Tyler offered with a pleasant smile . " Action , motion and absolutely zero shrinkage when I get moving . "

" Breezie the moaner . " Rose mentioned , wrapper already removed from the mini chocolate - cherry flavor Chupa . " Heated up the cold . "

" Something else that the two of you have in common , huh ? " Jinder joked , gifting his boyfriend a sweet , humored glance .

" Eight over here ! " Corbin called the moment the entrance doors opened .

" Don't say it that way ! You're being rude . " his boyfriend griped , then smiled at the service . " Party of eight , please . Sorry ' bout that and thanks for helping us . "

Jinder smirk - smiled and hurried ahead of the ' gang ' to make conversation with the employees .

" PARTY ? ! " Rose yelped , giving the Ganesh statue a wary smile and looking around at the hanging lanterns , tall back wicker chairs , puffed seat cushions and jewel tone colors throughout the eatery .

" Nie een van daardie hier . N ander keer . " Paul junior chimed in .

" Onregverdige . " His brother automatically pouted .

" Hey ! Smile ! " Tyler pushed Curtis to one side of the foyer decor and stood , phone carrying fluffy stick in hand , and photographed both men generously .

" Oh ... yeah , thanks . " Johnny mumbled and craned his neck - carefully - to spot his boyfriend near the main counter .

The pursed lipped young man grumbled , displeased once the brown haired male hurried away . So much for making friends if nobody wanted to have fun taking pictures with him and praising his natural , unstoppable beauty .

" That Aztec Warfare crap reminds me of how cool the torture was then . They skinned people , burned them ... decapitation , tore their hearts out still beating - " the lone biker commented nodding at the duo Lucha tees as each man walked the buffet line .

" BEAR ! That culture of people ALSO killed children ! What they did wasn't cool at all . "

Each man froze , plate in hands and frowned at the steam tables .

Darren grimaced bitterly and eyed Corbin with disgust .

" Why would you want to talk about - think of such awful things ? ! "

Rose - Leok whimpered some and wiped around his eyes with a napkin .

" Hey , sorry . I didn't mean - I wasn't referring to ... I'd NEVER ever - "

" Oh , shut up , Jericho . If you can behave yourself , I'll forgive your big dumb mouth , stupid Scare Bear . "

" Thank you , my Finder of the Binder . "

" When did the two of you hook up ? Last I knew of , you're with ... " Jinder began , hesitant yet curious , hoping to diminish the discomfort everyone felt now with small talk .

" I moved on to a new genre , from unfunny comedy and wimpy action to authentic horror . "

PJ laughed above the masala variety and Corbin slightly grinned .

" Yeah , he upgraded from bottom of the list to the best . "

" Nah , he ended up with you . " Paul junior sarcastically challenged .

Baron shot a murderous , dominant look at his Were rival .

" Like having a coke habit is anything to gloat about . Go out in the forest and lift a leg , Whelp . "

" Your bark will peel from the urine scald after I piss on you , Sequoiadendron Giganteum . "

" Crack rock . "

" Flea bag ! "

" Guys ? In public ? Could we NOT ? ! " the redhead broke in the center of the bickering , directly in the middle of sexual jealousy and other feelings he would rather not linger mentally on .

" Yes , yes ! " Rose waved his cutlery at nose level . " Obey my Heathy baby , he knows best . "

PJ guffawed and settled down and Baron's smile was a candle's flame flickering - amused but there and gone .

" Grown men acting like children . " the musical talent sighed with a contented little smile .

" Since when was that ACTING ? ! " his biker lover joked .

" Does he still snore ? " Jinder wondered .

" Gee ! " Heath's neck blazed .

" Well , I had to ask . "

" I've purchased strong , concert worthy earplugs . Enjoy the irony . " Baron kidded .

" Awh , come on , guys . "

" I recall rattling car windows . " the Sikh said .

" Yeah , me too . " Johnny added , eyes on his lover . " Oh , painful memories . "

" Ha ! So do I . " Darren laughed and skip jumped on his toes beside the samosas directly after Adam smacked him right on the butt .

" Not in public . " Paul junior sighed following the command . " Ignore him staying in character . If he keeps on being perv , I'll tell Mom . "

" Go to your room and stay in there ! No dessert and a smaller allowance ! " Rose recited from his tv screen static memory , gasped and immediately halted his busy hands , blushed and sprinted away with his platter .

" Heh , I knew that would work ! Anyway , my man , I can't forget your snoring either . My ears bled . They buh - lead , man . " PJ continued .

" They did not , you dog ! " Heath argued happily , starting to chuckle with the rest .

Tyler smiled , picking cuisine choices . He wasn't as up to date as the others about the nocturnal noise pollution but he found the banter funny and wondered if he was being accepted and making friends at last .

" Oh ! " Halfway Leok's eyes were fixated on Sasha strolling inside and being seated .

" Ohhhhhh - " Johnny stared , smiling .

" Ooohhh - oh ! " Tyler turned to look .

" Oh ... " Jinder watched approvingly .

" Wow , oh ! " The former Justin stretched his neck to see .

" Wha - whoa ... " Heath's posture adjusted from slide slouching to risen flawlessness while he looked on .

Darren managed a unblinking poker face and Baron didn't comment but peeked an ogle , same as the other men at his table .

" Lunch rush with reasonable prices and yummy food . Bet most of the rosters will get here before we've cleaned our plates . " Paul junior predicted .

" Hey , I was curious - did anybody ever find out who the Dad to Rosa's kid is ? " Curtis asked , embarrassed and picking nervously at some vegetables . " Because ... uh , she , um , stopped speaking to me after she started showing , like I meant nothing to her and had a disease . "

" She'd know about having crotch germs . " Paul junior muttered grouchily .

" JAYGE ! Not in public ! " Heath stumbled in his chair . " Jeeeeeeeeez , you're really rude to women , you know that ? ! "

Paul junior made a ' Who cares ? ' facial expression , rivaling Baron's unimpressed one .

" She lost interest and moved on from me also . I was told by her and that one guy she moved in with , that if I tried to get in contact with her or obtain visitation rights to the baby , she'd have me deported . " Rose shrugged briefly . " But that's okay , I'd be home after so long and with my wife again , like I should be . I want to be . Where I belong with my wife who cares about me and doesn't pretend to love me . "

PJ smirked jovially and with approval behind a napkin . " I'll thumbs up that but only after I belch , man . "

" Nice for our sake , there are women on the planet that have truly good hearts and aren't traitors , including at work . If I was not the man that I am , Tamina would be the One for me . " Darren stated and checked the dessert menu .

" Ghost with armpit hair and his Lady Viva la Raza . " Rose provided color commentary as he slugged water , battling curry spices .

" Well , I should've placed money on that bet . " PJ pretended to sulk after Aiden and his wife made their entrance and were led to a mosquito netting curtained private booth .

" What's served here are the dishes and cuisine from the Northern and Southern regions . Although I won't have the beef , there's that and goat meat as well . " Jinder wiped his mouth and sipped some water .

" Goat ? Really ? ! Huh , I'll try some . " Baron looked at his plate and shrugged . " The next time in line . "

" Maybe you should've worn your shirt then . " Heath teased . " You'd be a cannibal . "

The biker's expression went from blank to a satisfied grin .

Paul junior stabbed a chunk of lamb with no hesitation .

" Sooooooooo , how many of your guys like my side of the playground ? Prefer the twisting slide or like the snoozer sandbox more ? " Darren quipped .

Every man at the table raised a hand .

" Damn , ALL of you ? ! "

Seven heads nodded , brown hair , hair nearly black , copper and the other yellow gold shook when they did .

" Cool , I'm not alone . "

" You're a PERSON . " PJ dragged the fork decimated lamb meat through spicy sauce . " We're all people , all the same , except at night . "

" Why , what happens to you at night ? "

" Jayge turns into a Furry and DJs during his fetishes . " Heath answered and patted Darren on the back after the man laughed so hard that water spewed from his nostrils .

Leo - Roos hardly gave attention to men having fun and cracking up . He stared at the Mustache Friend's seriously pale tag partner and wrote on a napkin each gentlemanly polite and nice thing the husband did for his wife , for reference and study .

/

Mars and Venus in flesh and glossy black , attraction twins with pink streaked , light golden hair .

Nattie pried Dolph's lips open and spit inside his mouth before smacking him on each shaved side of his face .

Her boot heels worked double time , one pushing his head face down and the other's sharp pointed top tip shoved in after her saliva , to make him gag .

The ironically named Cat O ' Nine Tails whip sprayed across her exposed rear end , leaving bright pink , burning lines as her mark .

She unzipped the clear plastic baggie and scooped out the wads of cat fur inside , then shoved the charcoal grey , ink black , milky white and red - orange tabbies fluff down her extremely tan and ass shaking admirer's throat until he choked more .

He wriggled and spat , frantically waving for the second man in the bedroom to rescue him .

Curt Hawkins automatically rushed to his boyfriend's aid and removed the fur before patting his beloved's back while Natalya watched , panicked yet happy .

" KOWLOON ! " Dolph bleated the safe word after gasping .

Nattie poured sweat under the form fitting dominatrix outfit and nodded , checking her watch .

" Yeah , I'm done too . "

Neither man said goodbye so she didn't either but did glance back once and saw Zack's best not Mojo or Big O wrestler friend helping and comforting Zack's best enemy from their teenage years turned friend , rubbing his shoulders , pats on the back , kisses and praise .

She smiled , happy for them and envied what they had , each other and shared love .

The opposite of her sham marriage and the only ones at home who cared were feline and not , sadly enough , the man who'd put a ring on her finger just to look good in her famous family's eyes .

Shower and change into lounging , lazy day wear , big tee shirt pajamas and faded at the knees , wrinkled sweatpants , water and a cup of mixed berry - carrot blend juice in hands that she sat on the coffee table and took a seat , stretching and yawning on the rectangle of a brown sofa .

The tv remote spilled from her grasp when the knocking noise startled her .

Natalya sputtered a few quiet obscenities and yawned once more , plodded from living room to the suite's main entrance and flung the door open forcefully , close to busting a tall standing decorative vase in the mini foyer .

A lanky man with spectacles , a cute attempt at a comb over and a pretty plaid tie with his suit , stood in the hallway , beaming and nearly weighed down by the bouquets in his arms .

" Gifts for you from your Theodore James . "

' F - from ... James ? ! " she stammered in amazement , taking the floral arrangement .

" Yes , ma'am . His order came close to emptying the florist's stock ! " the delivery man replied and clapped his freckled hands together .

More delivery men - and several women - pushed tall triple level silver rolling serving carts down the hall and stopped at her door .

Cart after cart carrying potted Gerber daisies , zinnias and sunflowers were wheeled into the mini suite and she smiled , happily surprised from the unexpected thoughtfulness and show of real love and pleased that all of the flowers were cat safe .

She thanked the people joyously , tipped each of them and once the door closed , she hopped , spun , danced and laughed merrily .

Her husband was at home , not with her but he loved her .

He wasn't Ziggler or Johnny . He barely kissed her , their love making rarely happened and carefree sex never took place , not with TJ's shyness but he LOVED her .

Nattie brushed the bouquets to her nose , smelling the delightful scents and against her smiling mouth , kissing them and wishing her husband was there so she could kiss him too , longer and passionately , kindly and gratefully .

" You existing keeps my world turning . '

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" Row , row , row the machine ! But not over my foot or I'll stomp you mean . " Fergal sang jokingly as he and Zayn struggled and ' oofed ' and heaved the unruly bulk of a karaoke machine into the suite .

" Whew ! This darn thing needs to shed a few pounds ... tons . It might be heavier than Kevin's weight ! " the redhead partly kidded , wiping his forehead and fanning his neck and scalp with his cap . " Next time , let's buy a portable music player instead of renting this professional monstrosity from the most popular local sushi restaurant ! "

" A burden of entertainment . " Finn said and faked passing out across a couch . " I recall we wouldn't have , had you not been talked into it by those lovely women that were checking you out . "

" Stop blaming me , drop the swooning theatrics and decide on whatever song you'll be making dogs howl with . " Sami chided . " Lying pest , they were eyeing YOU like they had dry throats and you're the bottle of cold water . "

" Like your voice is any better , you tone deaf , hockey player toad , worrying about being flirted with . " Devitt laughed and squirmed out of reach once Zayn had toe bumped his facing up backside . " I'm longing for the soundtrack for Cowboy Bebop , American tv program version . "

The redhead wore a naughty look .

" But that's the warthog ! You're getting it on with the rhi - mmmph ... "

Finn tsked at his friend , playfully yet scolding and removed both his hands flattened over the bearded male's sneaky mouth .

" You won't joke about the sex I'm having and I don't kid you about using Pac as your private erotic trampoline and making his bird's wing ears flap in a gentle , sexual breeze ... er , make that , gust of wind . "

" I appreciate that you erased the mental image of pairing me with the broomstick Canadian and besides that , what's wrong with me teasing you about your butt taking the horn ? "

" Gain maturity , Ex - Generico . "

" Mind if I check my messages ? I haven't texted since breakfast . "

" Why would it bother me ? Give your phone some attention , Red . " Finn waved a hand merrily and unwound the microphone cord .

" Benja - Nev ! " Sami yipped at the first text . " He misses me and wants me sitting with him . "

" Old Mister pachyderm ears isn't bringing you flowers and candy ? " Balor teased . " Just straight going to bed , bang bang ? "

" You're absurd . I'd best haul - "

" But we haven't had our duet ! "

" One song only and I won't rob any more of your time , mine either . "

" My time is always . I enjoy and appreciate . "

" EVERY time ? ! Hmmm , so I could sit in and watch you slide - ride the movie star ? " Sami asked mischievously , wiggling his coppery brows .

" Yugh , NO and you'd better not be meaning Mike either ! "

" Pfft , ewwww , Miz - ola corn oil in his greasy hair is only a star in his micro mind . "

" Taxi cap , you're insultingly hilarious . "

Sami toppled during the tag team crooning of ' Real Folk Blues ' , his own two feet making him tumble into the vase topped table and spilling houseplant water onto the front of his black and white checkerboard pattern tee .

" Dammit ! " he yelped on the way to answer the bump at the door . " Maybe I can run outdoors and dry out in the sun . "

" Oh ... er - " Devitt coughed , realizing immediately how awkward it was with him there , Zayn yanking his shirt up and showing skin and the apparently jealous boyfriend glowering steps away , in the hall . " Company ! "

" Who ? ! What ? Oh ... Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii , I didn't think you'd drop by , baby . You took me by surpri - "

" I always guess correctly who you're with when we're apart . " Adrian stated icily for interruption , standing on crutches and foot in a bulky cast and staring directly at his sheepish , crimsoned face boyfriend . " Every time , running into HIS open arms but , if I have good luck , not his spread legs . "

Sami , flustered , seemed to shrink and definitely blushed stronger , tongue tied .

" He was having fun participating in karaoke . You shouldn't crap on everything he does just because he spends time with me . " Fergal replied in defense .

" I wasn't talking to you , NXT whore . " Neville commented cruelly and nodded at Zayn . " Get a move on . I'll be at the end of the hall , standing next to the elevators . "

Balor fumed but , much like his friend , had been shocked into keeping his lips sealed .

" Sorry about - he's mad ' cause the leg injury keeps him out of action . "

" No , he's ticked at me . And with you ... he's abusive , isn't he ? "

" He NEVER hits me ! " Zayn narrowed his eyes and attempted wringing out his damp shirt while still wearing it , an Epic Fail that looked cute and one Finn would've chuckled at , if he wasn't angry and concerned for the well being of ' his boy ' .

" So he's controlling abusive then , verbally and emotionally , right ? "

" Stop saying horrible things that AREN'T true ! "

" I am your friend ! You can trust me . You can TELL me and I won't report him but I WILL help you . "

" My Nev is right when he said that you're trying to turn us against each other and break what we have so you can get with me . " Sami bellowed , an unexpected vocal action from a man normally quiet and seen by those who didn't know him , introverted .

" That's a vile thing to say ! You believe him ? ! " Finn gasped , amazed and was swatted with a flat cap , directly in his frowning face .

" How dare you ... how could you want to steal me from the man who loves me ? ! "

" You're wrong . He abuses you , has you confused and thinking that's love when it isn't . "

Sami groaned a warning and stormed from the suite , leaving Devitt with the soreness of a cracked but not yet fully broken heart .

He couldn't stand being alone and something more than the Akuma's wicked ways crept into his cranium , gifting him bad ideas and good intentions .

Before he could stop , he'd tapped a few requests and sent the phone message .

" I can count on you . Please answer me ! "

Yearning , he paced and his brain flew about in the manner of high speed , vomit inducing carnival rides .

The itch died once the greeting began .

" Bex , hey ! How are ya ? "

" See for yourself , Ferg . " she answered and her long cog and gear studded trench plunged to the floor first , leaving her exposed astonishingly for him .

His phone took a nosedive but did not break or crack , not even a ' craic ' as his beloved would've quipped wittily and full of puns .

" Woah - I ... wow ! "

Ability to speak until the desert sand clogged his throat and left him with merely a whistle or three .

Emerald green and stunning , sheer in most places with black lace trimming the loveliest areas .

Hell , the steel toes boots were cute and pretty too , sexier than high heels and stripper shoes and he felt lusting - lousy - confused - ashamed for thinking like a damn typical man would .

" Thanks for the invite . I've waited for and wanted it since my brother first trained with you . "

There was the briefest consideration of passing on his Infection and changing her into being more like his evil side , adding some extra spices to the mixture .

She'd make a grand Lady Akuma , his bean na tine agus lasair .

He would be thought of as an idiot if rejection came into play by each and every man seated at home on nights when her gorgeous face was onscreen and her dazzling figure clad in lingerie before his stupefied eyes .

She bestowed upon his broad smile a generous and not soggy kiss and they weaved through the living space , dodging crashing into the two lamp holding end tables , the corner couch and the round glass top table in the middle of the room .

The backs of his legs hit an ottoman and he used action and motion more than thought and sense , taking a seat and bringing her down into his lap .

Oh Ifreann , he was being such a stereotypical male ! Trust his dick to lead him off course and alter his original plans of spilling his Akuma semi - secret to a woman that had had faith in him since they were both in their late teens and now -

Oh , now ...

Now what he was doing - oddly and ironically , without a demon egging him on - was taking advantage of , teasing and lying to a great friend by using their bodies and very befuddled physical feelings and serious , sensitive emotions .

" What's wrong ? Why'd you stop ? " the unnatural redhead inquired , then smiled wickedly suggestive . " This furniture's uncomfortable and we'll do better in bed ? "

She kissed him again , teeth and suction on his throat and fingers slipping into his underwear waist band got him wriggling with unease .

Lynch was astoundingly beautiful but so was his sister , pretty and spectacular , sweet young women and he couldn't do THIS anymore than he could feel desire towards his female sibling .

" Bex ? " he tried to escape her passion and the cramped squatting position he'd slid into .

" Ummmm hmmm ? " she had reached lower belly level before dropping on her knees and leaning close to the center space of his .

" Bex ? ! NO ! I can't - "

" You can ! " she replied but paused and flicked a dismayed look at him .

" Well , yes I COULD , since you're - Yeek ! - fondling the parts of me that CAN but ... I don't want to . " he said , flustered and scooted away from her wandering hands .

" So the online rumors about you being gay are true then ? ! Not that I mind . Not that it'll stop me . " she smirked again lustfully .

" I don't want to ... be with you . " he stammered through his nervous shakes . " I'll never have sex with you , no matter how much you want to . Because I don't have the feelings for you that you carry for me . "

At last , she released the palming grip she had on his genitals but from the glint in her eyes , he knew that his lower region was not about to be wished well in its future endeavors .

" I understand now that you're sickened by me and the sooner I get away from you - "

" No , that isn't ... ! You're lovely and I DO see how amazing you are . Any man with a bigger than a gnat brain would notice how splendid , talented and great looking you are , guaranteed . "

" I suppose , if you say it's truth . "

" You may want to , er , clean your hands ? " he wondered now his penis had survived her choke hold of erotic sorts and everything had been tucked back into place safely .

" Oh , yes . Good idea , thanks . " she nodded at his gesturing towards the main bathroom and the double sinks within and vanished behind closed doors while the tap ran .

" I'm sorry about - errrr , and I hope you don't take offense or feel low quality because of my opinions . You've been a good friend and I'm glad you're doing well . "

He helped her into her long coat and she beamed gratefully , bare hands in the pockets slipping out cloaked in scuffed black leather look gloves .

And then he saw in her face something more evil than any form his Akuma took .

A removal of ... something from a concealed pocket attached to the inner liner of the big coat .

Fergal hiccuped as he stared at the homeland fighting weapon .

" They told me if I help them get you to go home , return to Japan , I'll be rewarded with anything I wish for and you're on the top of that Want List , mister . "

Who were they ? ! He panicked . Had Yakuza members followed him to the U.S . , chasing him down ? Or Tanahashi Hiroshi , who he never had seen eye to eye with since each man found the other immature , obnoxious and intolerable , partnered with Lynch without him knowing ? !

He tried meditation breathing and couldn't clam down , not now when he was beginning to completely freak out .

The anxiety attack blinded him to the physical and his flaming haired goddess gal swung the shillelagh at his skull and grinned as soon as wood split a crack in his head .

He skidded face down , his chin scraped and bleeding into his beard , the wound on his scalp trickling over his ears , nose tip and mustache below .

" We should've been married by now ! "

She swung again , taking out the backs of his knees and causing him to shout .

" We've could've started our own wrestling school ... or a promotion , became parents and you destroyed my dreams ! You've ruined my life , my hopes and wishes , all because you'd rather shove your dick into that bubble headed American girl than stay loyal to your homeland and love ME ! "

The next hit slammed into his sides and Becky booted Balor , rolling him face up .

" Traitor , damn well tore my heart into pieces ! "

He spat blood after the club smashed one side of his face .

Terror gifted him the power to use his vocal cords .

" Bex , who are THEY ? ! Which people have you been meeting with ? I HAVE to find out , to keep my family - all my siblings and my parents , most of all , from danger . "

The wooden stick plummeted into his chest twice , his stomach muscles many more times .

He groaned and bent into a curled fetal position of agony and fear .

" Stop visiting Bayley's meat market and fuck ME for once ! Damn you ! "

His heartbeat was slowing , easy to feel from the blood loss .

" Dammit , you ! "

" Who are THEY ? ! You HAVE to tell me ! "

The short club paused in a midway , throttling swing .

" No , what I'm GOING to do is take from you what should've happened years ago , Ferg , you betraying slut . "

What did he possess now ?

A claddagh cross to keep the Akuma at bay and a smaller silver cross with carved , golden Kinryu wrapping around it .

Prayer .

The ability to scream .

The zipper broke when it was wrenched open and he inhaled , bodily petrified .

" Rebecca , you don't want - " Devitt pleaded and struggled , without success .

" You don't know what I do or don't want ! You don't know anything about me ! " Becky yelled and began removing her flimsy outfit .

" And you don't - can't - understand about what I am . You'll have to use protection , whether you'd like it or ... "

" Just shut up ! I'm not stupid - " Lynch cut in , snarling .

" I never said that you are . " Finn squirmed again when his underwear tickled the tops of his feet and he kept on mentally praying .

" I brought these and no fucking mocking me either . Yeah , they look ridiculous but they were on sale . " Becky teeth - tore the packet and shook the longhorn skull and cowboy boot print condom from the clear square containing it , squished the rubber on the tip and with frustration , started unrolling .

" Oh SHITE , Bex ! You really mean to go through with this , don't you ? ! " Fergal weakly battled the assault and would've welcomed physical torture taking the place of his body being taken advantage .

" Something else that you've screwed me over with , no pun , traitor . " the red head female snapped before she sat . " Thanks to you , I have no choice but to put a condom on you unless I want to catch Hugger Herpes . You've deprived me of carrying your children , birthing what would be OUR children , another selfish way to hurt me . "

She repositioned their anatomical correctness into touring the amusement park , carousel ride first on the agenda .

They held on , happily screaming during the roller coaster's loops , dives and hair raising turns .

Fireworks display at midnight , that was formed from their speeding pulses .

" Tanoshī keiken . " Lynch commented truthfully on her throne of encased ejaculation .

" Hai . " Devitt replied , a twisted amount of pride for her . His greatest student . She'd been studying and knew the correct words to say to arouse him , homeland stimulation increased to dick stiffening levels of a sweet and glorious rush .

In love once , fleeting and now return to the hatred games .

The blackthorn stick chopped him and the black and red curtain closed .

Becky hovered above and in his blurred , fading eyesight , he saw her as an angel with burnt , torn off stubs for wings .

She threw the used and gooey condom in his face and it fell and clung to his necklaces , stuck moistened to his chest .

" Give your girlfriend a cheerful Hello from me , would you ? Don't forget the sugar cube , apple and bale of hay and oh yes , change her saddle when you and the rest of the men backstage take a break from testing how talented she is at galloping , hmmm ? "

" She isn't what you - I'm not having ... Bex , please listen to me ? ! "

" No value to me , this . " the woman griped , fondling his dick again before she practically levitated and landed to stomp with both feet straight down , crushing his already battered groin .

Fast forward past and pause , stop and eject the prayer , rewind to screams of agony and weeping while he pleaded .

Her eyes rained on his face .

He gasped and whimpered , moaned and shuddered .

Blood wasn't clear .

His best student was sobbing , sorrowful tears of regret for what she had done .

His FAVORITE student , favored and teacher's pet , forever the little shisuta of his croi .

She bent and kissed the blood mask of his face , then slapped him , wasps stinging and spat on the bruises developing on his cheekbones and around his eyes .

" B - Buh ... ekkkkkkkssssssssss . " he moaned and coughed a red glob onto the floor . " Huh - ellllllllllp , puh - leeeeeeeeeeeez . "

" Can't hear you , not listening . " Becky sneered and spoke with a venom - honey tone of voice over the collapsed Finn and then slammed the door behind her .

Her coat flapped and swished around her figure and she was mindful of the long tails when entering the elevator .

" Gloves . " he patted her shoulders approvingly and flipped back the hood portion of his black , white and metallic blue extended sleeveless vest top . " Wise to not leave prints , evidence . "

" Mmmmm hmmm , I know . " she didn't kiss him but smeared the blood to paint his face , eyebrows to cheeks to jawline and chin .

" He refused ? Won't leave the States ? " the man asked , cracking his knuckles and flipping hair from his brow line .

" He will . You and I ... we'll MAKE him . Make him do whatever we command . " his female sidekick replied and combed more Balor blood through her companion's shiny clean , dark hair .

" Regrets , my Queen ? "

" Not anymore , not now when I'm finally with a real man who cares for me . "

" My love , I've discovered a glorious place to eat ! " the untanned tall male commented when entering the foyer , removed his Zayn like flat cap and patted his hair down further to keep it in place . " And because you got me hooked on sushi anywaaaaaaaa - ah shit ! What the Hell ... sweetheart , what ? ! " Sheamus shouted his fearful panic upon seeing his battered and defeated boyfriend , faintly twitching on blood drenched carpeting .

" Cabhair liom le do thoil . Tasukete . " Finn commented weakly in his boyfriend's cradling embrace .

" Stay with me . Don't die , don'tdiedon'tdiedon'tdiepleeeeeeeeeeeeease , my love ? ? "

" My parents ! I have to get to my parents before ... they're in trouble . Somebody's plotting to harm them ! "

" Calm down and quit flailing . Your family will be fine . We'll keep them safe and I'd give up my last breath for them . They blessed me by having you , so for that , I owe them my life and eternal protection . "

" But she said , she said - "

" Shhhh , relax . My phone's fully charged and I'll call for help . "

" Take ... oooohhh , errrrrrrr - take the cross off , please , so the Akuma will heal me . "

" I'm calling for an ambulance ! " Sheamus tapped at his phone screen until Balor stopped him , smearing blood across white skin .

" I have busted internal organs and injuries that are invisible to human eyes . I'll stop breathing long before any medics can save me but - unhhhhhhhhh - my Akuma won't fail me . "

" You're sure ? I've already pecked at nine and one . "

" Absolutely . Please help me . "

" I'll not ever fail you . " the taller and tan less man replied and fought with the two lobster claw clasps , finally unsnapping the tiny metal hooks and stood at an arm's length distance , expecting his lover's typical black , red and white evil springing through .

His skin tone wasn't tanned or lighter , it had changed to red and blue tye dye swirls and one lone white star formed on his forehead , centered above his nose and he guessed that if he crossed his eyes , perhaps he could glimpse it without a reflective surface .

An orb had swelled from under his belly flesh , snow globe like except for the contents .

Devitt winced when his stomach skin ruptured and the sphere , filled with something orange and black and eerily moving around , also burst .

Little living origami fluttered above his shocked face and more Monarchs hatched , wiggling , from his angelic demon form .

A ' mohawk ' of flattened , grass green and spiny warts clumped and clustered down his back and each one wore crowns of tiny flowers .

Yellow flowers , no less . Good old Texas .

" Damn , Finny ! " the palest man creaked a window so the insects could escape into nature . ' Everyone gets butterflies in their stomachs for Mania season but you do one better and have literal ones , my love . "

" Don't remind me . " Balor groaned . " I'm beginning to think that my fallen angel form is as much trouble to put up with as Akuma . "

" My poor , annoyed darling . " Sheamus chortled . " The back of you - heh - you look like a character from a Mario video game , one of the villains . "

" The longer you laugh , the less you'll sleep beside me , you arse ! "

" Since when do we together use the bed for SLEEPING ? ! "

" I've exhausted you before and you know that's honesty . "

" Hey , I'd rather be tired and with you than full of energy and with - um ... "

" Randy ? I'm glad you confessed because that was my goal , taking you from him . " Balor barely touched the cacti collection growing on his backbone flesh and grimaced . " This shit ruins me . I can't have my family find out - parents mainly - that I'm a freak , won't get to become a father ... being abnormal irritates me . "

" Acushla , you're beautiful and you can't predict your future because anything really COULD happen . " Sheamus commented , holding his beloved from the front , taking precautions from the sharp desert plants thorns .

" Grá agat an méid sin . "

" I'll speak the same to you . So what's the bother besides your damn demon ? "

" Nev's cruel to InZayn , I suspect that he is hitting him but I have no guaranteed proof . "

" I'm not ready to butt into others behind closed doors personal life , sweetie . "

" You don't have to interfere . I'LL rescue that goofy redhead whenever he's in a predicament his clumsy feet can't get him out of . "

" Name the person who tried to kill you . " Sheamus guessed , changing an uncomfortable subject to its clone of squirm inducing upset .

" No clue . They had their face and body concealed . " Devitt averted his eyes . He hated to lie to his boyfriend , Hell , to anybody but he couldn't bring down his friends , including those that had turned into enemies .

" Recognize the voice ? " the sun avoiding male inquired , sensing dishonesty but not touching on it .

" Maybe but getting knocked loopy dumped it from memory , sorry . "

" Don't apologize to me , not to anyone ! Perhaps one day or night , whoever dared the attempt at ending your life will feel guilty , step up and admit their wrongdoing . '

" Will you hold me ? " Balor inquired , his human form returning as the Fallen Angel Akuma alter ego slowly dissolved .

" You shouldn't ask when the answer is always yes . " Sheamus commented and brought his beloved into his lap gratefully .

Finn cuddled and snuggled without any hesitation . Sami wouldn't have laughed if he saw him . Neville would insult and mock , no doubt instantly .

The tall and muscular ' snow man ' lay back on the mattress , his piranha toothed grin sporting boyfriend regaining strength and courage in the safety nest of his white arms .

" She already feels guilty . She cried the entire time my blood gushed out and splattered the walls , floor and furniture . " Devitt whispered and glanced at his lover , knowing that he'd understand .

" I'll not rat to any soul . " Sheamus replied . " That isn't the rhino's way and never will be how I act either . "

" Oh , save me ! You make ONE movie and get an ego that you're the star . " Finn teased .

" More than one and yes , I was the star each time . " Sheamus replied to his boyfriend's playful winking .

" Go out tonight and have a sit down meal ? I'll introduce you to tempura green tea ice cream and we can bring some back to use for non digestive , experimental activities . "

" Meaning licking more than the dripping cone , my occasionally dressed as an astronaut bundle of energy ? Yes , I'd love to - oh shit , never mind . I'm sorry that I forgot about the fans , my love . My meet and greet runs from seven until nine . "

" Mine begin tomorrow noon ' til two and then five to seven . "

" Tomorrow ? Three to five . "

" Damn ! We'll JUST miss each other ! "

" And hardly have time together . I truly am sorry . "

" Blame the work schedule but don't fret . " Finn kept warmed from the energy sparking from not only his body but his male true love as well . " We'll have our Mania moment , under the sheets or in the ring , backstage or stuck in traffic , dear Shay - Shay . "

" We'll pretend we weren't built for romance . " Sheamus replied with a grand kiss . " This big white man and our little white lies . "

" Mania bet , then ? We have time for that . "

" Why gamble ? ! I ALWAYS win . "

" The ego's bigger than the show itself . "

" Quit the naughty talk , for now . I do win . I have you , don't I ? "

" For everlasting , ummm hmmm . "

" So what's the bet , darling ? "

" Match loser does for the match winner . Not THIS weekend , but ... hmmm , what's the next big event after this one ? "

" Me nude from the waist down . " Sheamus partook in his own for adults only joking and his beloved held on to him with added strength and desire , love and friendly support .

" Ah yes , the small portion . " Devitt stated , holding up a pinky and had a goofy grin on his face in no time .

" FERG ! "

" Kidding ! You know I'll never complain because I'm satisfied each time . "

" Well - uhrrr ... you didn't - uhm , worry me or anything . "

" You are opposite of inadequate . " Balor beamed and kissed his man's forehead and earlobes . " Okay , try a SummerSlam gamble ? "

" Loser grants wishes of the winner . Got it . Splendid idea . I'll have you stripped and bringing my meals in bed at home quicker than Baron can look morose and like a pouty , brooding teenager , blasting noisy , macabre tunes in his black painted walls bedroom . "

" Accurately describing another man ? ! Baby , I'm jealous ! "

" He's a gloomy grown child , not my type and besides , it's plain to see , the redhead he lags behind isn't me . "

" He's behind the behind . " Finn quipped . " I heard him panting hard way back at the PC . "

Sheamus coughed back some side splitting chuckles .

" About your brilliant idea , what if we both win ? Or unfortunately - "

" Both lose ? "

" Both get cheated out of our well deserved pins and wins . " Sheamus commented , improv style and his boyfriend chortled approvingly .

" Then our together nights will be ... more interesting . "

" Very alluring . " the palest man's copper eyebrows rose and he scooped his big hands under his boyfriend's rear end and squeezed it gently .

" I said interesting , not alluring ! But ... yeesh , Shay - Shay , am I both of those words enough for you ? Or should I be more like ' Here's a skull . There's another skull . And there's a skull . ' ? "

" He wasn't the one for me either . I'd rather be with a lovely young man who has cacti bloom from his skin , is partly possessed by a Japanese demon who likes to sing along with the radio songs and is scared of crying toddlers . My true love who makes me smile and laugh , the only guy I want to move in with me still - hint , hint . "

" My friends too ? "

" Hell , sure , why not ? I'll let them run wild in the place as long as we have privacy . True , my palace could fit inside Cena's easily but - '

" EEEeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww ! I do NOT want you sticking anything into Cena ! "

" The third man I wouldn't give the time of day to . And why is that ? " Sheamus asked , with a love struck sense of humor , tickling his boyfriend and getting tickled - and snogged - back merrily .

Fergal crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out , bobbing his head back and forth , jovial to be testing and pushing the boundaries .

" Oh , you know whyyyyyyyyyyy . "

" Damnaigh te ! " the cry rang out and the couple proceeded to finish their conversation and find sweet exercise beneath the sheets .

Midnight hour and soap scented , feather light , rainbow swirl orbs floating to the ceiling .

Sheamus had been right .

Fergal dipped the wand back deep down into the bottle of bubble liquid , pulled the plastic stick closer to his lips and blew , creating more beauty rising .

His parents and siblings WERE safe , all well and doing great . He'd called and messaged , even sent emails in a stressed frenzy until they all contacted him .

They were not in any danger , for now and his life was filled with pretty colors and back bending sex with a wonderful man .

One beer , no fear .

Ā, shiawasena tsuitachi .

/

The Purple Man was gone .

Never forgotten , especially in the blue as the sky and sea hued house where howls , cackles and whoops rang out and and hit the walls , ceilings and floors .

Rose missed and mourned the Purple Man who'd went to sleep and not awoken .

He listened to the good music - minus the in your face , unabashed sex songs , which counted for most of the collection and lightly embarrassed him - and put in the effort to obey the words sang .

He had the black and white clothes and wore them . Red and green was a crumb more tricky . It was difficult to wear two furry coats , one topping the other , so he tied the arms around his waist instead .

His teeth were sharper , stronger , bigger and curved pointed . The stubby claws bursting from under his cracked human fingernails were black and blunted at the tips .

The rest of him in entirety , was pink .

Every bit of his anatomy from the once whites of his eyes to his arms , legs and torso , even his crotch region - he'd bravely peeked and then giggled - to the frizzy , spotted fur blooming on him , making him a flamingo color hyena man with Enzo style hair - fur .

Pink as his wife's hair . Pink like the Panther his not related Vader had been . Pink to match the full moon glowing high above his bedraggled , candy sticky locks .

His family would see how he looked now . Other Shape Shifters could view the Changes but not the humans blind to the supernatural , pitiful people missing out on his bizarre prettiness , pink as the bubblegum inside the Pops he carried with him every place .

He kissed the plastic candy corn ring and smiled peacefully at it .

He mourned the loss of Purple .

And headed to the midnight hour clubs to celebrate the Pink .

He spun in circles - Yaaaaaaaay ! - , did some headbanging and Rockette worthy high leg kicks - Wheeeeeeeee ! - and hardly paused for breathing .

He danced with each and everyone with long brown hair , mostly women but men not left out , down the shoulders reddish brown hair and at the top of the list , neon pink and flowing down the back , as long and many times , lengthier than his own tresses .

Dancing and laughing , feeling fabulous and decked out in piles of glow stick jewelry , he raged and raved , overwhelmed and overjoyed by having pale pink predator - scavenger fur and not giving up on the hunt for his wife .

They kept trying to touch him , these females - a few men also but that was allowed to slide without much complaining - and being sober , he could and did politely keep them at bay .

He couldn't tell her hair color with the flashing lights beaming on it .

Blue ? Red ? Green ? Yellow ?

He didn't know . They danced .

" You look great ! " her eyes were glassy and her hands on his hipbones .

" You look great ! " he watched blurs of swaying , spinning people , also with glazed eyes and excitement pills in their veins .

The candy stick hopped . It wanted to have fun too .

" No , YOU look great ! " she slurred and laughed , her fingers through his hair .

" No , YOU look great ! " he mimicked , a flashy parrot , and excluding the wasted tone of voice the young woman had .

Now there were more lights , fog and - were those bubbles ?

He blinked and grinned , jumping about and then his body went numb .

A headache formed and he growled .

The sugary treat broke .

Her hands combed something from his mane , yellow , white and red - orange triangle .

Colors of the United States Autumn . He snarled and his hands leaped forward like a cheetah darting at its prey .

Another blur , pain made from another's anger .

" Let me go ! That hurts , dammit , you're HURTING ... Aaaauuugghhh ! - "

He sucked one of his thumbs . It tasted just like an uncooked steak .

Now red , her hair was red , soggy and streaming ...

Cracked and crushed fragments of his wife's ring next to the blood puddle and screams as he stood in a fog and tears in his eyes while in the fog .

Screaming and then men grabbing him , cursing as bubbles burst , drifting low to touch the garnet shiny fluid loss and pop , spritzing red .

Alternate color from the box of crayons .

He was a traffic cone , an eyesore in orange .

Dysfunctional , demented , dangerous criminal .

Woman abuser and thought of as a drug addict by those who may or may not have heard of his alcoholic past .

The ones in authority and blue had taken his fingerprints and he believed they'd get his soul too , unless he blocked it from their grabbing hands .

" Enjoy your stay , trash . Nobody will bail you out and why ? You scalped that girl , tore a chunk from the woman's hair with her skin attached ! If things were different ... oh , I'd put a hole in your ugly face and spit in the blasted out section of the back of your skull where the bullet went through ! "

The blue men despised him and the other orange prisoner people looked at him in the way lions watched wounded , weak zebras .

One visibly aroused male shark of sorts slunk closer to the crestfallen Rose - chum , in jail waters without his push it to the extreme ! lifestyle celebrating Lloyd junior brother there to swim to his rescue .

This mean man reminded him of a rhino , heavyset and wrinkled , small ears , a big bulb of a nose and curled back , puffy lips .

He was touched by those callused , dry skinned and paler than his , hands with the fat fingers and dirt beneath the nails thumbs .

His hair was stroked and sniffed and sloppily kissed and he grumbled a objection , ignored .

" Ooohhh , look at how PRETTY you are and how luh - oooooooong this hair is ! Are you really a woman ? Because overnight , just wait , you'll be MY female . "

Rose glowered at the ugliness above him leering and had both middle fingers saved for the obnoxious admirer .

" Renoster . Seekoei . " he replied and scooted butt backwards into a corner , staying awake for the night to watch so nobody could attack him .

" Oh , honey , you talk dirty so good ! And you'll do it even better for ALL of us by the morning . " the pest stated and the rest of the Orange Prison people chuckled and cheered , hollering and licking their lips along with him .

Adam muttered something quietly and seethed , hands shaking and teeth chattering .

He didn't doze , wouldn't give in to his eyes crying to close .

The other criminals , clad in their bright orange eyesore garb were kept from sleep as well by the sound of the death rattle , the screaming and choking .

Partially Leok saw the murder and wondered if anyone else had as Maniacal brought a big furry , unlucky , living dead , rotten rabbit's foot slamming down to crush the perverted bully's throat from the inside out and the chipped , earwax yellow hued and curled long teeth sunk into the damaged neck , shredding it open .

Maniacal laughed and gave a decomposed thumbs up .

Adam beamed gratefully and waved at his partner - friend when the humans ' backs were facing from him .

An ironic , demonic pun of sorts . His hair and the safety of his ass had been saved by a hare who could be a true pain in the ass .

" Wife . " Rose commented happily , suddenly lonely and worn down . He snuggled into his own lengthy mane and the hideous jail attire to blanket his feelings .

He slept at last and peacefully while the corpse was covered and removed and all through the shouts indoors and sirens noise outside .

Awoke and yawned and faintly smiled before and after the wet mop washed the blood puddle stains from where the mental and emotionally damaged could see .

A perplexed , faintly smiling profile and blurry torso , until his vision cleared .

It was the wounded woman , now with a bandage turban wrapped around her head , replacing the headband and gazing at him on the safe side of the cage bars , watched over by guardian angel protective blue people and ... total strangers .

Her friends , men and women , bookends of kindness holding her hands and , with good reason , looking with disapproval at him while the police stood by .

" Ek is jammer dat ek jou seergemaak het . " he knew they wouldn't understand him but he had guilt that they'd possibly never realize .

" We - I felt awful about what happened . It was YOUR fault but ... I didn't expect the negativity would grow and lead to this . So we chipped in and bought you some jewelry to replace your ring . "

A very big blue person grunted and tossed the trinkets in his direction after - oh joy ! - he was unshackled , cage free and Yay ! , his good clothes , no more being ugly and orange now that his personal items were returned .

Lost in his own mind Leo smiled at the peace offering . Clearance bin plastic novelty rubbish from a DIY bead shop but a thoughtful gift anyway .

He was suddenly drawn to , not the woven string bracelets or the faux gemstone chunky cuffs , the fake leather string necklaces with jet and amber look bead and silver horseshoe charms but the biggest necklace .

White , bright yellow and red - orange tiny round beads to form the necklace and the pendant swinging from was a huge plastic black curved animal claw .

He beamed fully at the group . How had they'd guessed ? How did they understand ? !

" Thank you ! "

" Yes ... well , you're - uhm , welcome . " the lady laughed , a nervous giggle . " We're not going to visit you at your house however . I'm into wearing wigs from now on . "

Rose nodded , not blaming them - her , most of all - for being afraid .

He was scared of himself too , of every man he was and who he might become the next time the sun went up in the sky .

Or fell and hid , making night outside .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" I'll take a medium lime milkshake , bottle of water , salad with smoked trout , pancake with chicken livers and ... hmm , extra chilli sauce and for dessert , a pancake with banana , cinnamon sugar and caramel sauce . "

" Packing on the calories ? "

" Yes , so that I won't vanish in a strong wind . "

" That'll be , uhm - two hundred forty seven . "

" I'll hand you total three hundred and the add on you'll keep for the tip . "

" Ah , thank you , Zizzy ! "

" Leave it in savings and let it build . I hate seeing you in a waitress job when you're above this and should have a career you actually enjoy . You could work at something less of an exhausting demand , like interior decorating or an interpreter and those pay more too . "

" Zizzy , this is temporary ! " Kamaria wiped down the next table over while waiting for the orders . " I'm not the first person to work in a restaurant and in the States , people younger than me usually do this . "

Jerome adjusted his sunglasses , removed them and peeked at the napkin dispenser , noticing that his hangover eyes had lost some of the bloodshot look .

"Skouspelagtige! Ek is honger !"

" You won't be for long . " the young woman lowered the tray of food and beverage , beamed and sat , sliding out the chair across from Jerome . " Hoekom doen jy dit ? "

" Because my stomach's empty . " Her night before drunk half brother kidded honestly until he caught sight of Kamaria's frown . " Meaning ? "

" You're taking away from your time to spend with me . "

" Only once a week and I don't mind it . "

" You're not trying to date me , are you ? ! Because ... I like you , truly but - nothing personal - I've thought that if I kissed you , it'd be like having my mouth touching Jay Paul's . " Kamaria admitted .

Zizou gagged on a mouthful and his pink haired half sibling patted him worriedly .

" That's the point , Kams . " he said once he'd recovered and explained slowly so he'd not slip and say the wrong thing . " Your brother never liked me , always couldn't stand me from first sight but you were kind to me , even back when I was a dopey little , hyperactive kid and I love spending time with my real friend . "

Kamaria yanked off the itchy hairnet at the end of her workday , untied the apron strings , removed the employees visor cap , unclipped the laminated nametag and after calling afskeid to the few fellow co - workers that she felt somewhat friendly with , zoomed out the front double doors and bounded onto her two wheel ride with a relieved sigh .

It had been a boring , clock ticking at snail's crawl late afternoon . The customers weren't as many and one in particular she missed since he had no - showed this week's once every seven days visit , traveling from Jo - Burg .

She cycled down the block , reached her neighborhood and cheerfully smiled at the sight of ' Uncle ' Tornado , picking at his small front lawn garden and waving back at her .

Over the more dirt and gravel , pebbles and mud puddles sections of the driveway path and she stopped peddling when she noticed Zizou was standing on the front porch with her mother , who was holding a newspaper in one shaky hand , frowning and appeared to be quarreling .

" Moeder ! Zizzy ! " Kamaria made her presence known by way of a wary greeting .

" Kamaria ! " Zizou called , sounding anxious and sweat was prominent on his forehead . " I have news but please do not become too upset . "

" Stay in your place , please . This is a family matter and no business of yours . " Cassie warned , head held high and brow furrowed .

" I want to talk to Kams . She might need my shoulder to lean on after - "

" After what ? ! Will anyone tell me what's going on ? " Kamaria asked her mother while glancing helplessly at her best male friend .

" Jerome will NOT . He's leaving , right now . "

" I AM sorry , Kammy and here for you , anytime . " Zizou apologized , avoiding his half sister's angry mother's threatening looks .

" Will somebody just tell me - ? ! "

" Go home , Zizou . Or back to whichever motel room you're staying in . " Cassie warned , sending Jerome packing and her daughter feeling discomfort as she watched .

" Can I at least go inside for a glass of water ? The backs of my legs hurt and I'm dry mouthed . "

" Honey , head indoors and rest all you want . I'm going that way too since I don't want to neighbors to witness my distress . "

Kamaria exhaled heartily after she'd taken a seat on the brown couch , feeling juvenile that she occasionally missed the old sofa the family had had during her youthful years .

The unfolded paper fell into her lap and the bad news had made front page .

The pink haired woman gasped , mixed emotions cleaving into her splintering heart .

His depressed face , waterfall of flowing hair mussed and tangled , upper and lower body she usually sweated over when ogling , clad in bright orange .

Prisoner's orange color , the one piece jumpsuit worn by criminals spending time behind bars .

" He ASSAULTED a woman in a nightclub ? ! I can't - alcohol and drugs found in his system ... I ... "

" No enormous amounts but enough to show on the testing . " Cassie rubbed her brow line and pulled the broom closer .

" Maybe he ... I don't believe that - what if this is a mistake ? ! "

" My mistake , yes . He was born a baby and grew into a mistake . "

" Mother , we don't know what really happened . " Kamaria stood , too late .

Cassie bellowed and swept the broom across shelving , smashing multiple family photos , thick framed and glass fronted .

" He's your hero NOW ? ! "

" Mom , quit that ! " Kamaria shrieked .

" Is he still your damn Prince Charming ? ! The traitor who broke my heart and spit on my love I gave , after all I've done for him , is he your everything ? ! "

The older female hollered and bashed more pictures by swinging the broom , snatched a few and flung them at walls , tossed them at her feet and stepped on them with hard soled house shoes as her daughter watched , fearful and beside herself , ready to call for help in a second .

" Mother , stop ! You're acting crazy , getting out of control . " Kamaria pleaded again .

" The same as your betraying , worthless lover ? ! Just like your violent man ? ! "

" Leo isn't my - "

" I know he seduced you . A mother figures out things about her children , especially the daughters . You aren't traveling to the States anymore , not even to visit your brother . And if that woman beating piece of garbage comes here to be with you , I'll cut off everything that makes him male ! "

Cassie nearly broke the front door from its hinges and slung the broom to the lawn , then walked at a quick , disgruntled pace to her bedroom , slamming the door with force that made the last picture wobble and land with its fallen photo relatives .

Kamaria didn't cry until she cleaned the outburst mess and broken glass bit her fingers .

/

" Hallo , broer ! " Kamaria dove for her phone once the Corre ringtone sounded . She had no idea what a ' Corre ' precisely was or why the word was obviously misspelled but she wouldn't ask and have her brother believing she was a moron .

" Hallo , suster ! Ek voel verskriklik dat ons nie genoeg gepraat ... " PJ apologized .

" Maar ons albei bly besig . " his baby sister glared at the pile of school books and papers clustered around her computer and covering the desk .

" Give us vacations , oh lord ! " Paul junior kidded and Kamaria chuckled , relaxing .

" You've eaten lunch yet ? " the young woman asked , striding around her bedroom and rearranging her collection of plastic and silk faux plants and cacti in small clay pots . She finally sat in her desk chair , pushed some textbooks aside and used her empty hand to pick at her mohawk updo .

" How about you ? Evening meal ? " her brother wondered on his end of the line , talking when he wasn't chewing through a double steak burger with onions and cheese blended into the pink meat .

" Mother reheated leftovers and went back to bed . She's not only depressed but in shock about ... all that happened - the crimes committed and the mugshot posted online , the news reports , everything . I'm feeling let down and nauseated , kind of stabbed in the back too . "

" It was - no pun intended - a slap in the face to me as well . "

" Mother had a meltdown when she found out . "

" Ballistic , huh ? "

" She said she disowned him and could murder him after Zizou told her . And she yelled at me ! If I'd mentioned my future plans ... she might have done worse than yelling . "

" No , she'd not harm you . But although I stick by my brother , I completely understand Mom's concerns . He IS demented , mega fucked up in the head - "

" Jay Paul ! " Kamaria bleated and heard the irritating suction noise a straw made in use and after , a mild burp . " Please don't say those things and also , your manners are horrible ! "

" Sorry about my extra caffeine belches . Look , Short Stack , he's a hyena who was raised by wolves and his human form has multiple personalities . And not all of them are nice guys , little sister . "

" He wouldn't hurt me ! You think that - he'd be violent with me ? ! "

" Not OUR Leok but because of how he is , you never really know . One of his other sides could take over , beat you or cause an injury and then switch back . Kams , it's okay to love him , just don't totally trust him . "

" I'd block him from hitting me and ... oh , I wish we could help him ! "

" Maybe one day , we can cure him . "

" I want that . I hope so . "

" You're safe now with the two of you being far apart . " the ex Justin swallowed the final piece of delicious meat and controlled his belching so not to burp into the mobile again .

" Safe for our part of the continent , anyway . But very lonely . " his pink maned sister sighed .

" I'm in heartbreak pain with you , baby sister . "

" Mom's so angry and I wish that she wasn't . "

" Well , she doesn't need to constantly be on edge . On Christian either . " Paul junior joked to cover the stress and fears he had .

" I don't know who those people are . " Kamaria interrupted anxiously .

" That was me epic failing at the stand up routine . Anyway , you're an adult and she shouldn't worry and have eyes in the back of her head . "

" Oh , that's built in and instinct since she's a mother . "

" But both of you SHOULD be wary . " Paul junior warned , forking into dessert .

" Okay , so ... we don't need to be frightened Leok will attack me but we DO need to ? ! "

" Yeah , all of the above . "

" This is dumb . "

" I'm not blaming you but - "

" Wait , what did I do wrong ? ! "

" It's possible that - uhnm ... "

" Go on and tell me ! "

" This recent personality , a blend of old and new , is one that , well , I think you had a hand in his creation . "

" How so ? "

" Sweetie , it's him reliving the discovery of his sexuality and growing into being an adult man . You , uhhhh , may have brought him to life , so to speak , when you ... "

" Leok has ANOTHER alter ego produced from when I went to bed with him ? ! "

" He associates you with being loved , cared for and , pardon my crude words , getting laid . I don't mean one night stands either . "

" I helped him make a multiple personality just from having sex with him ? ! "

" Yeah , you're quite the unique girl . Don't add the making love caused your brother's brother to turn into an indie Rose to any job resumes though , okay ? "

" Oh geen , I wouldn't know where to start if I did ! " Kamaria blurted .

Her brother laughed briefly before going back to serious .

" There are those who won't take my word for it but one of the reasons I decided to get into athletic medical studies as a second , no chairs or ladders career was to evaluate him , although honestly a psychiatrist would be more suitable . "

" When I see him again , I'll find out if it's really our brother or one of those damn alter ego personalities . I'm also going to hit him and find out how likes being slapped around when the tables are turned . "

" You're going to smack him and ... what else ? To determine who he truly is . "

" I can't say . "

" Well , if you can figure him out , so can I . "

" No , you couldn't ! "

" Kams , I'm a medical professional . "

" Ja , so ? I'm a WOMAN and - "

" Ohhh . " PJ blanched on his end of the conversation . " Yeah , uhm , no need to tell me . I unfortunately understand . Yuck . "

" Well , the thought of you having sex disgusts me , too so we're even now , aren't we ? "

" Urrrrrrgh , very . "

The pink haired young woman heard her mother yawn several feet away .

" Hmmmm , I think that Moeder's up and left her bed , if you want to speak with her . "

" No , don't overuse your phone . I'll call her the second we end our little chat , okay ? "

" No problem . I may take a nap myself . "

" Sweet dreams , Shortie and thank you for staying in touch . "

" Ah , thank you for understanding what I'm dealing with , dumb and outstanding big brother . "

" I one billion percent understand and much less love you , pest sister . "

" Jay Paul ! " Kamaria scolded , then giggled , walking on either side of her mattress to tug back the covers . " Love you too . "

" Nuisance ! Great , silly girl ! Bye until next time . "

" Yes , goodbye until later . "

The nearly thirty year old stood at the window and stared at the star and moonlit sky when the tears rolled .

" Goodbye . " she repeated , a whisper .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" Goodbye ! " the man's voice raised inside his bright blue painted home by the sea .

Leok - Roos partially ' taken over ' by a confused , dishonest and traumatized Rose of new and old , a frustrated , lonely man that refused to admit his faults and mistakes , cocked his head and adjusted the full length dressing room mirror he'd placed on the floor in the living room with his toes touching the frame .

He stood , eyes shut , in a ' Jesus pose ' and leaned until he tumbled forward , face down .

The glass shattered , mirror breaking into fragments that sprayed up in a bloodletting mist and ended - mostly - a part of his life he wasn't as fond of as he'd been originally .

Concepts and cut veins .

The new and improved party mask was red liquid , his blood drenched , grinning face .

Soaked after sinning .

Metamorphosis .

Mental .

He grasped the biggest slice of glass and ran it across his scalp , carving as though his head was a pumpkin in the Fall .

Long serpents of brown wavy curls drifted to the floor along with the slow faucet dripping trickle of his energy leakage .

He got to his feet and admired the changes made to the party monster .

" All hail ... "

He giggled , no green hair - or flowing long mane - necessary .

" The new King in town . "

/

Men of various and unlike ages , skin colors , heights and weights were the same person for their wrestling devotion and the ability to pause in take downs and rope running the second a two wheeled piece of Easter and eccentric , dirt stained transportation came swaying in their direction , ridden by a young woman with vibrant hair and an anticipating look on her round face .

" Het jy 'n break . " Zizou offered , pointing at the two plastic coolers filled ( mostly ) with bottled water before he departed the ring and ran up the small hill .

He waved merrily at the girl wobbling along on her pastel hued bike , who beamed at him and didn't take her palms from the handlebars .

" Zizzy , hallo ! Where is my mail ? "

" I've got it . Don't start steaming at me . " Jerome held out the heavily taped shut , multi stamped , long , goldenrod color mailing envelope .

" Oh , it's an envelope . Thank you for keeping it for me . "

" It's not any problem , knowing now your mother would forbid this particular mail . "

" I think that she'd burn it and smile as it turned to ashes . " Kamaria frowned .

" Kams , did you ride here alone ? ! Biking by yourself isn't always safe - "

" I'm in no danger because they follow me around . " Kamaria answered defiantly and grinned , tossing her hair back from her eyes and gesturing at the nomad pack of three scraggly maned young male lions and ten grouchy looking , thin females , some peering from the navel high grasses and others watching in the trees . " Aren't they lovely ? Moeder helped care for them and get them accustomed to wild living . They're all circus retirees and rescues sent here from America , the North one . "

" Oh hell ! You're right , nobody will breath on you with them tagging along . " Zizou blurted , the hair on his arms standing up . Sure , the big cats were bony but they were BIG compared to him and they seemed in lousy moods and looked ... really hungry .

He gulped and shivered , hoping his half sister didn't notice .

" Hmmm ... how do I - urgh , it's sealed firm . " the woman commented , struggling to open her mail . " From the shape and size , what do you guess it might be ? "

" I hope that it isn't a snake . " Zizou eyed the package thoughtfully .

" It's flat and soft but there's hard lump right here . "

" Stand back , I'll open it . "

" You're no hero . I'LL get it ! "

" Okay , relax , Miss Manners . "

" It's - " Kammy's jaw lowered and she stared , bewildered , at her half brother she didn't realize she was related to . " Hair ? ! Did ... did you know that Leok cut off his HAIR ? ! Because this looks exactly - "

" He never told me and your brother hasn't said a word either . " Jerome answered , equally concerned and baffled .

" Why would he send me this ? ! As a warning ? Is he in trouble , do you think ? ! "

" I - I'm really not sure but I'll ... we'll find out , I promise . I'll call him and - try to calm down , don't get over anxious and come over here and sit until you feel better . "

Kamaria smiled nervously and wiped her face with both hands , not bothered how she looked now that her heart was freaking out and her mind had acquired sudden , disturbing thoughts and possibilities .

She exhaled and walked with Zizou , pushing her cycle down hill and parked next to the folding chair setup at ringside .

" Thirsty ? We've got plenty of bottled water and it's cold . Or if waiting wouldn't bother you , after practice , I'll take you for a coffee . "

" I'm okay as is . " Kamaria said and after wiping the chair seat , she lowered her sweater dress and printed tights body into it .

" Great . Call for me if you need anything . " Zizou went up the steel steps and saw that Super X was adjusting his mask and Kwaito had relaxed , lounging on his back and talking with Ananzi .

" Who's your girlfriend there ? She's a little standout . " one wrestler in particular had been gawking for some time .

Jerome felt only a tiny amount of itchy perturbed by Ripley's fascination . On one hand , Kyle owned his very own car wash business , not the most successful , true but better than slacking , however even that couldn't land him a girl . On the other , the rounded , slightly chubby face and not exactly male model shape body he had was similar to Owens - Steen and Elgin's features and figures and both of those men were married to attractive women , plus they both were happy Dads too .

Which meant , Zizou considered , that there was a small chance for Kyle .

Acceptance or shot down and Middoux , protective of his ouer suster , would gladly have held the firearms .

" Black's sister and you have no chance because she can be as difficult and stubborn to deal with as he is . "

" Well , damn ! That hairdo DOES look familiar and - you're lying ! Pink Panther had a DAUGHTER ? ! "

" Yeah . She was kidnapped and held for ransom most of her life by a rival wrestling promoter who hated her father and don't blame MY Dad , ' cause he had nothing to do with ... "

" And she escaped ? What happened ? ! "

" They eventually let her go . Her father had been killed and she got back to her Mother , thankfully . " Zizou commented , telling a tale created from dishonesty stirred with facts .

" I'm glad she's okay and survived . "

" I'm more grateful than you'd believe and give it up because she HAS a boyfriend and you are hopeless . "

" How close by ? "

" Dameon's in America , you knew that ! So back off ! "

" The United States is quite the time zone change away and by the time he made the today's travels here , it would be tomorrow already . . I'M here and he isn't so - "

" Grow up and call it quits . You'll be rejected faster than I can empty a beer can . " Jerome cautioned .

" I took his advice and now , I take his girl . "

" I can't stop you but I'll inform your family to send flowers to your burial . "

" Nothing bad will happen to me , only great things . " Ripley slid from the ring .

" Her brother won't show remorse when he throws you to the sharks and I've not a clue what her boyfriend would do to you , maybe jam a carrot up in your ass ! " Zizou called out , exasperated .

" Won't time tell . " Kyle sneered happily .

Kammy tapped and pecked at the smart phone her brother had sent her and glowered , eyes downward , at the intrusion when Ripley flopped into a chair beside her .

He proceeded flirtation carefully since she was glaring daggers at what appeared to be a clip of hair extension she looked as though she wanted to yell at in a rage .

" Your hair is as brightly colored as a house in Bo - Kaap . "

" Your chatter is as tolerable as a splitting headache . " she snapped .

Kyle fidgeted but smiled , determined to have something nice happen . He knew how he looked and how women usually avoided being with him and he now knew how this interesting girl looked - pretty much the same as the foul mouthed daughter of that heavy metal rock star who'd supposedly bit the head of a bat .

Yes indeed , a twin of exactly , during her tv ' reality show ' , pink haired , goth - punk phase .

" You're one of Zizou's ladies I've not seen before . "

" I'm not Zizzy's ANYTHING ! I'm myself and figuring out the rest . " she replied bitterly , staring sadly at the very long hair in her lap .

" I'm sorry I upset you . It's my stupidity making you cry ? Or that I got into your personal space ? "

" I don't own any of these chairs so sit wherever you'd like . You annoy me , Ja but I'm let down and worried about and pissed at the same guy . Yes , you're bothering me but I was already unhappy . "

" So if I wait and give you space , maybe ... in a few months , you wouldn't mind attending the Winter Festival with me ? "

Kamaria gazed at the hair . Her head spun and her fingers curled to ball a fist around the chopped off locks , tickling inside her palms .

" Wonderland at Gordon's Bay ? With all the lights ? ! "

She closed her phone and placed back inside her mini rainbow sequined backpack with the black and silver wolf head and crossbones metal key chain clip - attached .

Zizou pitied poor Kyle , getting back into the squared circle with a dazed look on his face .

Until Ripley grinned and spoke , almost shouting .

" Het sy gesê JA ! "


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers - same as usual , somewhat milder content this time around . Content in this - some blood / gore / violence / abusive relationships / bullying & insulting / candy used for assault / mild & implied sex scenes / adult talk / lots of Afrikaans speak / language / references to drug & alcohol use / other stuff

Btw - Bronson muse in my stories is inspired by former NXT wrestler James Bronson , **not** current NXT guy Josh .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stephen exhaled and parked his lower half into a metal folding chair with an unfortunate wobbly leg and glanced around the small dressing area , thankful it was empty of wrestlers , himself excluded .

The workday's late afternoon and early evening was bittersweet . The Summer's temps were blazing hot outdoors , the air conditioning inside passable and he was sore and tired from toenails to hairline .

He stretched and his neon yellow green tank top flattened over his torso whenever he yawned .

His stomach bitched at him and its complaint was being empty since the barbecue party outside hadn't been any festivity to brag about , with discount store bagged nacho cheese flavored , bright orange colored corn chips and pots of boiling water containing soggy , limp hot dog wieners sloshing in greasy , oil slick type water .

The few positives were that he was getting to live out the dream of being a wrestler with the negatives being going from tiny paycheck to sometimes not being paid at all and occasionally sleeping in rental cars be damned ! , and this night's show had Billy Gunn as the special guest which brought a smile to his aching , sweaty face .

He was glad to have a chair seat too as the lone bench of the locker room area tended to static shock people , despite the carpet free floor .

Stephen wiped his face with his bottom end of his top and then heard crunching and chewing over his exhausted head .

He stared at the row of dented metal lockers , paint chipped and bought Lord knows when from an old high school selling off the supplies and equipment ultra cheapola .

A weird man sat there on the very top of the lockers , cropped and greying bristle - fuzz crowned close to hitting the ceiling , eyes as big as an owl's and anxiously staring directly into Wolf's , legs crossed in the way that looked elf like and nose crinkle - wrinkled from disgust and disappointment .

Hard to tell if the alert eyes were grey - green or hazel - green but the man's streetwise personality seemed to shine from them .

His shining in the spotlights , semi chrome dome had scars . Many that were short and white , looking like claw marks from a cat and the longest , zipper like and more faded pale with width and length was similar to a coffee stir stick .

" Eina ! Dit maak seer ! It bites you in the butt . " this very odd man proclaimed and made a hand movement , either pinching his own nipples under the tee or absentmindedly playing with and pulling at invisible hair .

Stephen felt a touch of being disturbed by this stranger , although he had the sensation he'd seen the strange man ... somewhere before .

He took the honey to vinegar to lure in flies path and smiled politely .

" Yeah , isn't that the wrestling business ? You never know who'll take a chunk out of your ass but when the road life grants you something good , it's REALLY good . "

" Married Maryse , boyfriend left for the Lucha . " the creepy guy stated and pinched again , pantomiming yanking .

" Uhhh , yes . I suppose he did . " Stephen lightly drizzled fear sweat now . He regretted enjoying the peace of a clear locker room and wanted somebody there with him to have his back in case this human creature pounced on him .

" The Wyatt Family , they are not here . Not even the Bo - Bo . " the sheared stranger watched curiously for a reaction .

" Probably not . I haven't seen them wandering around . "

" No fear ? ! "

" Not that I know of . " Stephen shrugged and foot pushed his chair closer to the door with an Exit sign topping it .

" I'm mistaken then . You resemble the Jinder person . Are you not the Jinder person ? ! "

" The ... Jinder ? - "

" The Mahal male person . His face and brown skin , you also have . "

" Oh ! Okay , well ... yeah , you're confusing me with another wrestler . You were right about mistaken identity , sorry , man . I'm Native American Indian , not Punjabi . "

" You're one that my brother has been seeking , searching for . " the shaved head weirdo commented , head tilted to neck muscle straining pain to look at .

" Hey , if he wants to send a big anti - bounce paycheck my way , I'm up for it . " Stephen chortled nervously . " I'm like every other wrestler , anyone else . We have the bills to pay . "

The possibly insane older man shifted and slid to the floor , in a motion that was dangerously close to winding up with a broken leg and squat crouched at the younger's feet .

" Are you not one from the Forest Runners ? "

" Uhhh ... yeah , but - " the wrestler with the darker toast brown skin tone replied , panic increased from mild to above average .

" Your pretty necklace tells the stories . Sssshhh , listen . Hear it ? So much to say , Ja ! "

Stephen glanced at his Pack jewelry , the silver crescent moon and howling wolf pendant with three lapis beads and a trio of tiny carved silver feathers dangling from the moon's bottom half , all dangling and strung on a long thin black woven cord .

He'd put on the necklace shortly after entering the dressing room and rummaging through his gym bag , making him wonder how long this stranger had been creepily , maybe perversely , watching him .

" How does your brother know about Changers ? "

" Oh , the Weres and the Shape Shifters , the dier mense are us . "

" You have a Changer family ? ! "

" Ja ! Yes . "

" I've heard about wolves in hiding , staying introverted and secretive during their wrestling careers but - "

" I am the hyena with the wolves , Ja . My family . " Aldo commented , tugging his imaginary tresses ( with more nipple pinches ) the entire time he spoke . " Wolf , wolf , wolf , human Mommy and ... me . Heh hee hee hee ! "

" A ... hyena ? ! " Stephen overworked his mind . " So , you're from , um ... Africa , right ? "

" JA ! Yes ! Very good , Wolf but not Jinder Person ! Hooray for you ! "

The more of an Indie wrestler grinned . This was a new type of thrill , making conversation with a ninety percent bald fruit loop .

" Had a good time with Jessie and her cooking outside ? "

" Friendly , yes , but not her . Geen , she is not the one . I am looking for my wife . "

" Have you checked in the women's locker room ? "

The bizarre stranger appeared to have glazed eyes for a moment and then grinned , not as much joyous as it was somehow demented .

He staggered , swayed and lurched to the exit , muttering and beaming as he walked .

" Woah , hold on ! " Stephen was the human barricade to the hairless oddball . " That was a terrible joke , my bad sense of humor . You can't actually go in there unless you want to get thrown behind bars . "

" GEEN ! I can't do that , no more and not again ! I have to find my wife . " the taller male whimpered frantically , panicked , whining and then burying his flushed face into his long fingered hands .

" I bet that if you look long enough , you'll find her , how's that ? Don't lose hope , okay ? "

" I don't want hope ! I want my Smiley Girl , my wife ! "

Stephen carefully patted the strange man's shaking , heaving shoulders after he'd slumped in a sitting position to the floor .

" Sssshhh . Easy , man . It's a little bad luck today and it'll pass by . Hey even Alice had to fall to get into Wonderland , am I right ? "

The South African gazed with astonishment into the peaceful facial expression of this younger man he did not know yet .

And he smiled , authentic .

" You know of rabbits ? "

" Not much besides what you learn in school . And that old joke about humping but - "

" New friend wrestler person , you know about him ! My goeie vriend ! Baie dankie ! "

" Wuh - oof ! " Wolf gasped and chuckled after Aldo squished him in a giant hug , then spun in circles and laughed hysterically before sprinting through the thick door .

Stephen melted into calm , feeling faint and tired .

His shoe toe hit a white rectangle and nudged it inches away .

He picked it from the in need of a mopping floor in case anyone walked in and saw , asking questions .

He eyed the wolf head logo on the front and squinted at the phone numbers and addresses beneath that .

A tiny twitching smirk warmed his upper lip .

Others out there just like him .

Somebody had found him and recognized what he was inside .

Others that understood .

Another trail to take and explore , howling at the moon as he went on the journey .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He ran the comb , with ' teeth ' pointed up , through his hair before brush and spritz , spray of water in hand , above and below .

He muttered when the door chimes sounded , over and again .

" I'll get it ! " his daughter , smallest joy in his life , shouted and made him smile until it totally sunk in of what she'd said .

" Hold on , sweetie , you know not to answer the door without me or Mommy with you . "

" We're okay here , honey . I'm standing beside her . " his wife's calm but puzzled tone of voice called to him and then he smiled completely , but with slight confusion blended in .

Daily care of his flowing and flawless mane wasn't important . The women in his life were his everything so he left the grooming behind to sprint from back of their home to the front and braked , as perplexed as his spouse and offspring , gawking at the big wire cage containing three fuzzy , furry and fussing ' giant hamsters ' , as he thought of the odd looking rodents .

" Who could've left these here ? " Roman asked , doing a double take at the included wide cardboard box stuffed with clear packages of little hay bales , zip top bags of bedding , feeding dishes and big water bottles with long metal sipper tubes jutting from the bottoms , wooden chew toys and a metal wire contraption that could hold both straw and a salt wheel on twine as well .

" Mister Blah did ! " Josephine blurted .

" Had to have been my cousins , baby . They like to pull pranks like this . "

" It was Mister Blah , Dad ! He wanted to say goodbye . " his daughter argued .

" Her imaginary friend's gone haywire , hmmm ? " his former cheerleader spouse asked , lowering her voice .

" Yeah , but no harm done . Look how happy she is from this . "

" Well , they ARE cute . Noisy though . "

" The cage and playpen AND these little squeakers can stay in the living room . I'll go out and buy - I don't know , a card table or something to put the cage on and we'll sleep peacefully , not being kept awake by their chirping . "

" Our superhero to the rescue . "

" Your man , yeah , to the rescue . " he grinned and held his wife in a wonderful and loving embrace while they watched their daughter admire the pets , each one he eyed with curiosity .

In the trio , the pure black guinea pig had the longest coat , then the mostly black with a patch of saffron and cream fuzz over one eye and the shortest haired piggie had gold - beige hued fur .

Josephine had sense that her parents lacked .

Mister Blah knew how to pick 'em .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" I won't pretend to be surprised by what he did . I never liked him and could see what sort of person he is from the first time we let him run with us . "

" Well , I think he was set up . Yeah , okay , maybe he did wrong but can't a person do bad things once and still be a good guy ? ! "

" No and what do you mean , MAYBE ? ! Beating and hitting a woman is fine with you ? You think it's nothing wrong ? ! "

" That isn't what I said or meant ! Just because YOU hated him isn't any reason that I should quit liking him , liking my ... friend . "

" FRIEND ? ! What , are you going to wind up becoming an arrested criminal too ? Join your ' best buddy ' in prison ? " Curtis scoffed .

" Yeah , and being heartless is something to take pride in ! " Bo snapped , digging through his luggage , noticing some of Abby's plush toys packed in with his folded and ironed shirts and jeans and he grinned at the rag dolls and stuffed animals .

" Y'all hear them in there arguing ? They really think that what they're yelling about means something . No , this - THIS is what's important . See what he did to me ... what they did , part of it , behind my back ? "

The notes gathered in a fluttering clump and read the messages somberly .

" I don't exactly want it to be over but here I am and it's ended . And now I'm gun shy with relationships , thanks to the one who USED to be my Woobsy ... no , scratch that . My Woobsy , MY Wade truly did love me . He was the first to run to my rescue and defend me against others accusations and bullying but - but CODY'S Wade , now that's the jerk , jackass , jack ARSE who abandoned me when I almost died . "

Three Joe trilled and landed just outside of the floppiest section of red - gold strands of hair , threads of Autumn's fallen leaves .

" I'd - now no telling either ! - love to become Scare Bear's Pack Mate but , like I said , I'm made distrusting getting with someone else , another who might walk away from me . "

The eighth note flickered to a shade of traffic go light green and flew down to an open magazine , bumping the photo with emphasis .

" Yeah , that's us but that group is finished . Kaput ! "

Three Joe chirped a ' tsk ' sound at her human friend and with the help of her fellow notes , acted out an argument that turned to punches thrown and at the end , replayed bumping the picture with the focus placed on the blue headband sporting male in the gang .

Then she waved her bent flag firmly in the stunned face of the red haired human .

" This is from - ohhhhhh ... he lost his temper and assaulted you , didn't he ? He caused this ? ? ! " Heath said , shocked and wanting to curse .

His music note buddies sang and chimed obscenities of fury for him .

" Yeah , that turned into his ' thing ' , beating up women . Well , guess what ? ! He will NEVER hurt you anymore . I promise that I won't let him . " the vampire fanged musician swore ( both with promise and finally some four letter expressions of angry disgust ) and frowned at his Social Outcasts shirt , coming to a decision automatically .

He couldn't tolerate at first , the idea of slicing and dicing ANOTHER tee but the thought compared to the ear rupturing arguing on the other side of the suite's second double bedroom wall and worst of all , the panic - pain - heartache - heartbreak making him feel pukey and giving him a bad headache , was far more acceptable .

Giving in , scissors slithered through the black fabric , clipping at cotton blend and removing the four names .

The criminal's was deposited in the can with the rest of the trash and the music notes celebrated , singing and twirling .

Axel and Bo's - hmmmm ... he kept them shut inside a sock drawer and spaced apart .

His own identity he poked a safety pin hole through , tied a string in it and watched , laughing lightly when the notes flew the cut out around the big room .

Sleeves and hemline hacked , back shredded and front collar torn to create a jagged low neckline and viola !

" It's a combo variation of BC and the D - Zigs fashion statements , don't you think so ? "

All the notes agreed , glowing from light green to ocean blue to stoplight red to pale yellow gold .

" I can't keep a group together ! That's it - last straw , no more teaming with friends and no more being a group leader . "

Three Joe squeaked her upset and objection .

" Yeah , okay , except for you guys ... and girls . You're good . The music NEVER lets me down . "

The notes danced , pogo hopped in the air and cheered .

" But to be sure you all are out of danger , stay behind this once while I go and ride the roller coaster . "

The music ganged up on their human buddy , bounced on the bridge of his nose and pulled his hair and eyelashes .

" Quit that ! Be nice ! I'm not excluding anyone , okay ? This time it's to keep you from getting hurt . Please ? I'm totally divorced now and I need the alone time to clear my mind and calm my stressed , broken heart . " Heath protested , tapping at the mobile screen after cautiously swatting at his ' buddies ' , not really wanting to hit any and purposely aiming so as not to .

The notes stopped the flying attack , sighed and twinkled their emotions in unison and settled , this time , into an overturned gym logo ball cap on the floor .

" Sleep well , little friends . " their human half covered them with a sock for a group shared blanket and did some deep thought , stabbed in the back , sighing too .

His phone's mail inbox messages he moved , saved or deleted .

For the texts sent about the papers being signed , he wept , tragedy cries and tears of joy unspoken .

The big D and he didn't mean Bo's fake last name .

Single man , now playing onstage as the solo act .

Leather pants to protect the legs and everything in between .

His diy custom made shirt because it made him feel happy and better looking when he wore it .

Work boots on his feet , tougher than sneakers .

And Wade's old Nexus coat warming his upper body since he no longer cared if it got destroyed into tatters or not .

The brain eaters on this side of the boneyard crawl were particularly feisty and many managed to dodge not only the instruments either flung or swung ( depending on what kind ) at their rotting , cobweb stuffed craniums but the fistfuls of what to full blood humans would've looked like marbles but the flames , water , vines or lightning sparks inside said different .

Fire was crackling and sizzling , lightning's electric bolts popping , waves six feet high was rolling and bowling down reanimated corpses and twining kudzu was enveloping several sour smelling , dirt encrusted skeletal forms up walking around .

" Boom . " he whispered and the scorch of a blush trailed as far down his body to reach his groin .

Sizzling , white sparking lightning flashes , flickering , swirling fire and knock you off of your feet blasts of wind gusts sent him spinning and flying backwards , bouncing and sliding painfully through the worm loaded , upturned soil as silver - gray and incredibly thick smoke - fog spread over the cemetery .

The smoke streams and kicked up soil blinded him momentarily and he stepped in the wrong direction , bony , damp and mossy arms grabbing him from behind at the same instant that yellowed and nasty teeth slid over the top of his shiny penny color locks .

A chain whip , much like a metal snake skeleton , spun and rolled and landed , draping around the mud smudged body and tearing the rib cage completely out with one yank .

More enormous explosions and unfortunately , added to the clouds of dust and filth to temporarily block his vision .

When his sight cleared and the scent of leaves lifted into his nostrils , there stood a ninja right in front of his eyes and wearing goth - punk combat boots sprinkled with pyramid studs and long buckled straps in place of the jika - tabi .

" Hey , thanks a million . You rescued my butt out th - whaaaa ...woah ! We're in a tree ! You took me up into - why are we in a TREE ? ! "

The black clad , face concealed , hard to tell if this hero was male or female gestured to the lawn far below .

" Oh , those are some rambunctious ones ! Have you had a knock down drag out with them before or is this just a passing through kinda thang ? " the musician wondered and pushed a few leaves out of his face .

The ninja shrugged under the shadowy garb and then sat cross legged upon a wide branch .

" Because ... well , if this is new for ya , I wouldn't mind - I want to start training other people and if you want to , I don't mind gettin ' a student or sidekick . "

The ninja pantsed him and squatted to take a better look at the orange and green , purple and white striped boxers with skulls and spiderwebs printed at the leg bottoms , over each knee .

He was stunned when a black gloved hand met the lump and felt the semi - bulge until a startling ' Bwah Ha Ha ! ' sounded , causing the ninja to fumble and step aside .

" Halloween themed novelty underwear with a sound chip . "

The hood moved closer than the hands this time as the concealed person crawled towards him .

The disguised head bowed and became nothing past the feeling of dusk , scruff and palate .

Nocturnal worship and the pleasant aching that went with it .

" That's great ! Yeah , that's good . Keep going . "

The ninja straightened and swept a hand into the face cover to wipe off the drippings underneath .

" Who ARE you ? ! I felt facial hair so you're more than likely a guy , or maybe a hippie woman - "

The ninja's hooded and masked face shook . The person was obviously laughing .

" But I believe that you're a guy , like me . Mostly ' cause we look about the same size , the height , that is . I don't know your weight and it isn't any of my business anyway , to ask you . " the redhead stated , picking loose bark bits from his clothes .

His secretive assistant shrugged inside the attire , then gestured to the ground and the barrier wall before sorting through a variety of weapons and accessories used for combat and sneaking around in the dark .

" I really don't like to leave until they're ALL back in the ground but ... well , okay . "

The grappling hook claw bit into the brick and cement of the wall enclosing the graveyard and the ninja landed flawlessly after swinging across , his black clad toes being snapped at by leaping zombies while he was in motion , traveling in a zip line type of style , then giving the strong over to his possible friend .

Heath followed but when one drumstick stake fell from a pocket , he looked back and made a grab for it , losing his balance along with the musical weapon clattering beneath .

The grimiest and most maggot laden creature snatched him , held him up above its ugly , hairless head and power slammed him against the closest headstone , knocking the air from him in painful shock plus a sudden gush of unstoppable blood flow , along with more serious damage born from his flesh scraping a rough , solid surface .

An arrow skewered the attacking monster's face , making gruesome shish - kabob right though its open mouth , taking the rotten head off of the squirming , crawling with insects torso .

" FINDER BINDER ? ! " the biker called , booted feet touching ground soon after he'd scaled the metal fence front gates and rushed to his lover's wounded , scuffed and banged up side .

" Oooohhh ... BC ? ! - ouch , dammit ! ... Scare Bear ? ! " Heath grunted , flattened and growing head spinning - weak from losing blood added to going into shock .

Half of the sky was missing when he blinked northbound .

Groggily looking down , one of his legs and side of his lower body was gone .

" What happened to my - where are ... ? ! "

" Hold still . Do not try to move , okay ? You're - Hell ... "

" Ohhhhh guh -ooood , because I feel like Hell right about now . "

" You're going to have a big facial scar after today . "

" Cool ! I'll look even more like a bad ass . "

" Yeah , sure but - Song Bird , this is serious . "

" Awful serious ? "

" Yes , indeed . One of your eyes is part way hanging out of the socket . "

" Huh . Well , that could explain the blood loss and blind spots . "

" I can and will get you out of here and to safety but I'm not leaving you behind while I bring the car closer , because of those crawling slobs . " Baron eyed the ninja with suspicion . " And I doubt that your karate sidekick will fare okay alone against them . "

" You really never know . "

" Yeah , in this case we don't . "

" Then that means it's time to see what the ' Break glass in case of Emergency ' orb Kane gave to me does . "

" Say what now ? ! "

" Back against the wall , rear end on the line , partridge , pear tree and etcetera . "

" You just confirmed it . You've suffered significant head trauma , FB . "

" I don't give a damn . Help me up . "

" Songbird , I don't think that you understand how badly you're hurt . "

" Oh , I can feel it . Help me off of the ground . "

" You need to get medical treatment as soon as - "

" The time is ' nut up or shut up ' on my clock , Scare Bear . I'm not alone and you have my back . "

" Always . " Corbin hesitated but finally coaxed his hands and arms into motion .

" Got EACH OTHERS ' backs . " Heath stated , no longer scared despite his mask of crimson and waved at the ninja .

" Finder Binder , you're incredibly one of a kind . " the biker commented , a smile for his love , a glower for the other person in black and threatening scowls directed at the slimy , stinking monsters ready to eat them all .

" Heyyyyyyy , hey ! Ninja ! Little help , please ? "

" Why are you inviting THAT ? ! I can be all the help you need and then some . " Baron objected .

" Because this requires teamwork or the option of getting used to Return of The with their teeth stuck in our butts . "

The ninja drew close to the men and readied the chain whip as the biker raised a boot clad foot and a finger less gloved fist and the man in charge lifted and prepared the guitar .

" Call it , FB . "

Corpses slid and wriggled near .

" Okay , right - right ... NOW ! " Heath shouted and fists , stomping feet , musical instruments and martial arts weaponry crashed down onto the round piece of night itself .

The glass shattered and split and the whole innards of the black orb streamed out , pouring the colors of an eclipse onto the ground .

Midnight's darkness made from thick smoke whirled , spinning into a tornado with flames and crackling lightning twisting outside the frightening unnatural formation .

The tornado grew in height , ten feet and taller , becoming the silhouette of a skyscraper size , horned demon .

" Does that look like - "

" Yeah , I think that IS him ! "

The nocturnal devil creature with wings of a bat and spiral twist , towering horns , spread its huge arms beneath the purple inner lined black duster and each and every zombie began to levitate .

Under the wide brimmed , purple banded black hat , glowing garnet red eyes narrowed gleefully .

The vortex drilled into the lawn , burrowing in the grassy topped soil and the startling instant vacuum like suction dragged down the reanimated corpses similar to being caught in a whirlpool .

The unbelievably huge representation of a devil - Taker made from shadows and gloom went down with them , pushing hard upon their brittle skeletal heads as they whined and screamed .

The final explosion sealed the crater the living dead had been forced inside and the mist cleared .

Staffs , brackets and bold double line bars formed creating a long sheet in the shape of a giant slide .

" Now do you believe me when I say that music never lets me down ? " the redhead asked his boyfriend , settling into his lap and positioning his body to start sliding out of the gate .

" I haven't doubted you . Hold on . "

" WAIT ! "

" What ? ! " Corbin inquired angrily , slouching and frowning the instant his love jumped from his embrace and sprinted to the ninja , holding out a handful of vine orbs and water spheres , perfect for strangling and drowning zombies in a pinch .

" I want you to have these . Take them to give you extra protection . My stock needs replenishing anyway and although I already get looked after by another guardian angel , I don't mind you being the second . '

" FB , can we leave already ? "

" Grouchedy - Grump over there is my - well , he isn't an ANGEL ... "

The ninja softly laughed and two brown eyebrows raised and lowered .

" Ha ha . " Baron said dryly , rolling his eyes .

" But ... seriously , take care of yourself and thanks , Ninja buddy ! I hope that I'll see you again , one night . "

Heath gave his new , mystery of a friend a powerful hug and stepped back when the stranger tossed a few smoke bombs to disappear by .

Storm over the ocean blue smoke , wisps of mist pure white , pigeon grey thick fog .

Joining the heartache that got into a man's eyes .

Corbin rapped on the inner door frame , stuck his face within view and waved .

" Ready when you are , handsome . " he said , headed to the single suitcase .

" Awwh , thank you ! After a week - " the redhead patted the pillow and straightened the sheets . He was raised right and couldn't bring himself to leave a bed he'd used unmade .

" Six days . "

" SIX days . AND nights , I've lost complete feeling in my butt . "

" Huh . Mine has no feelings either . No emotions , don't care , just like my entire body . "

" Hmmm , not entirely , Champ . You cared enough to stick by me while I've been healing , plus you bought me this cool eye patch for ocular protection . " Heath looked at the reflection of the 'pirate safety gear ' , his neat black eye patch decorated with a carved from chicken bones ( he HOPED it was only a bird killed for use ) , open mouthed skull also , humorously wearing an eye patch in miniature .

" I purchased it for a fashion statement , no other reason . "

" Yeah , riiiiiiight . Suuuuuure you did , BC . I'll overlook your cruddy effort in lying and keep on being thankful for you watching out for me . "

" Yeah , I did a terrific job . That oddball ninja though ... " Corbin snuck a peek into the packed clothing and faintly smiled at the various printed and patterned boxer shorts , most either Halloween or Christmas themed .

" He helped too . " Heath replied , eyes in the back of his head and not missing a beat while combing his hair . " Get out of my drawers , pervert BC . "

The taller and more menacing looking of both men immediately crimsoned and shut the suitcase .

" He ? ! "

" Yep , a guy . I'd like to know his identity but he obviously wants to remain a secret , kinda . "

" Or he likes playing crappy dress up games for toddlers . "

" The one thing from me that'll be certain is , guaranteed when I meet with me next time , I'll thank him too . "

Baron hmphed , an annoyed snort from flared nostrils and sneering lips .

" Waste of words . " he commented , envious .

Heath ignored the jealous complaint .

" To escape the world I got to enjoy this simple dance and it seemed that everything was on my side . " he sang instead of fussing and getting into a spat , simply glad to be leaving the hospital .

His American that wanted him for a Pack Mate smirk - grinned , devilishly delighted .

" Smart and fitting song choice for medical , man . "

" Gracias , tipo grande . "

" I got your paperwork and meds at the front desk so you're set to go . "

" Give me time to brush my teeth ! "

" Ugh . "

" Was that DISGUST ? ! You'd prefer that I go around the rest of the day with bad breath ? Come here , BC , let me breathe sour on you . "

" Yuuugh , stop ! " Corbin put a big and toned arm up , gently blocked his boyfriend and laughed with him . " Ame usted , el pájaro cantor . "

The 30's electric purple Chevy Cabriolet with glossy black siding and doors , silver spiderweb steering wheel with imitation razor wire trim , a bat winged , bulldog face gargoyle hood ornament and ' blood splattered ' grey - white leather interior sat parked and gleaming right outside of the revolving doors .

" Uhhh , BC ? It's likely illegal to block the entrance . "

" Do I LOOK like I care ? "

" No , but - "

" Easy going . Slow steps . " Baron replied by way of dropping the subject , the human crutch for his once wounded , lingering and remaining broken blood vessels in the eyeball sporting beloved .

" How come I never get to drive The Grape Houdini ? " the redhead asked while his taller boyfriend assisted him with the seat belt .

" Because you've just today received discharge from the ER ward after recently almost losing an eye and I did not . "

" If I wash the car , can I drive it ? "

" No . " the biker jingled his white gold coated , diamond chip flecked , mini human skull replica key chain after he'd glided into the driver's seat .

" What if I cleaned it real good ? ! " Heath patted one of his lover's distressed denim clad knees at the first red light .

" De eso nada . "

" Throw in me wearing only skins and little cut off shorts , then we have a deal ? "

" Ah , usted me posee y le amo ! " Baron chortled , tugged his charcoal hue knit cap down to touch his eyebrows and adjusted his seven hundred dollar price tag wrap around shades .

" Him ? ! "

" You . "

" Ohhhhhh - am I the girl in this relationship ? " the redhead asked and pretend sulked beneath the seat belt strap .

" You're a man , definitely . I'm THE Man but you're A man . " the biker added , bragging .

" Huh , well , thanks ... I guess . Then drive on , my big man . And take us to a place that's our paradise . "

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" I got nose ! Bo - Bo's nose ! "

" Good job ! You DID get it , didn't you ? Can I have it back ? " Bo congratulated , then asked while swiping the key card across the slot on the suite's front entrance .

" Noooooooo , I keep . It mine . " Abby replied and beamed , pulling the stringy locks of her smallest guardian like they were reins .

" Well , don't let it sneeze on you . " the long haired , shark - like grinning , young man kidded and when his favorite child wriggled to be unhanded , he slowly lowered her to the carpeted floor and laughed when she ran into the living room area , giggling mischievously .

He caught a glimpse of her darting into the bathroom and heard some slams and bangs but went to the fridge for a cold drink anyway , knowing that the rest of the Family were somewhere in the giant hotel rooms and for a few minutes , his eyes didn't have to be on their female Savior .

More giggling and some deeper laughter stole his intrigue .

He checked the second bathroom and hurrying , rushed to Rowan and Harper's shared space .

His face twisted in puzzlement once he saw his Sheep Brothers sitting side by side , both with wash rags as small as doilies capping their big heads . " WHAT is going on ? ! "

" Ssssssshhh ! " Rowan the White Creepy Sheep answered in a hushed voice . " We're hidden . Abby hid us . "

Braun the Black Strong Sheep agreed under his dish cloth crown . " She's great at hide and seek . "

" They gone , Bo - Bo ! You cannot see ! " Abby cheered and her Bo - est babysitter and smallest ' big brother ' laughed at her excited merriment .

" Yeah , Abs . Good job , girl ! They're regular old Sheep Cenas . "

" Taken to the slaughter . " Bray stated chillingly from the doorway , making all the other adults tense like deer in the headlights of a huge truck speeding towards them .

" BEARD ! Hi , Beard ! " Abby waved , ran to the male leader and hugged his legs below the knees before standing on tiptoes to kiss his pants legs on each knee .

Bray altered then , the only time he shifted from evil to proud , normal and caring Dad , smiling lovingly and genuinely , petting the small child's ribbons and bows sporting wavy hair .

" Hello , little one . "

" Beard ! Big beard , hello . "

The cult leader sat the toddler out of the way and returned to his cruel and devious , deranged and angered state , his glare fixated mainly on Strowman first and his baby brother following after .

" Take Abby from here . She doesn't need to see - "

" Then maybe you shouldn't ... " Bo pleaded .

" Get Abby and take her out of this room because what's about to happen will upset and frighten her . "

" I'm sorry . " he mouthed at the Sinister Sheep before scooping up his little girl and heading in hurry to her own small bedroom .

" Bo - Bo , what ? " Abby inquired when her tiny feet hit the floor .

" Can you put your toys and dollies back in the toy box ? I don't think that you could ! "

" Yeah , Bo - Bo ! "

The young man sighed and eased to the doorway , inching along and peering out while multitasking by keeping tabs on his little princess .

The child was focused on her ' work ' so he crept closer towards the main room where destruction was taking place .

His brother was preaching and shouting , face red and fists shaking , teeth grinding and hair in dripping strings .

" He escaped . Meant to be ours and he broke free ! You were the one chosen to bring him to us , his close friend to lure him in and give him to Her and you failed ! "

Bo peeked over a shoulder at busy bee Abs and stepped up , stomping forward and frustrated .

" Don't touch him ! Leave Braun alone and stop hurting people . Abby isn't asking for anyone on the roster to play with , no , it's what YOU demand , brother . The men YOU want to take into your bed ! "

Bray snarled at his little brother and positioned his stance so Abby couldn't precisely see any damage and torture .

Bo also shifted to be the small child's protective wall , shielding her from noticing the negativity her Family brought down on others without mercy or regret .

" Punishment is for those who betray , disappoint and fail . Those unworthy I ... that WE cast aside ! "

The Wicked White Sheep held Braun , no longer struggling or fighting back and Bray with one hard tug , tore the nipple rings completely off , taking flesh bits with the metal loops .

" Now , leave and you'll remain cast out until you have success , until he is brought to us . You are no longer Family and you have let Her down . "

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" Cheater ! "

" How am I cheating ? ! " Corey slowed his jogging to a walk and looked ahead to keep watch on Sugar Rush on her long leash , sniffing in the lead of both of her human men .

" You're distracting me . "

" Explain . "

" Shirtless . " Bronson replied , winked and never stopped the motions and speed of the Berkel he was cheerfully using .

" I can fix that . " his heavily tattooed boyfriend said and began tugging the sweat stained tank back on .

" NO ! Leave it broken ... I mean - " Bronson yelped , leaning forward enough that the wrinkles in his Pikachu Libre tee smoothed to vanish .

" Understood . No stress , Bronse . "

" Thank you for the wheels . I owe you so much for the expense . "

Both men glanced at their yellow Lab , noted her squatting in the grass and Corey was first to blush and look away .

" You're not giving me a dime . I did it to improve your life and health , not to be repaid . "

" I'll hand you SOME cash , man and you won't stop me . "

" Hmmm , well yeah , I guess I can't . "

" I am employed now . " the bald , usually wheelchair bound , former bodyguard and NXT wrestler gloated .

" You got a job ? ! Yeah - heeeeeeeeeh ! I am way past proud of you ! " his inked lover whooped and shark grinned merrily .

" Working to help Riley at his business . "

" Wait , Kiley - Riley ? MASON'S Riley ? ! "

" The Alex formerly known as a Miz fan girl , er , boy , yeah . "

" Should I ask ? "

" Answering phones . "

" Uhmm hmmmm . Heavy breathing . I approve . "

" Core , I'm going to be assisting with merchandise sales . "

" Something about you being a part of a sex toy business makes me think . "

" About me or the fake weiners and realistic , anatomically correct butt replicas ? "

" About us , actually . However , I'll keep the rest in ... mind . " Graves dared look innocent and coughed , amusing his beloved .

" Hon , the dirty talk I'll save for you . " " Bronson promised , also coughing teasingly .

" I have increased the quantity of my approval . "

" So have I . Mostly since , thanks to you , my legs WILL get stronger and heal . And once those are functioning again , guess what OTHER part will also become stronger ? "

" Mmmmmm , my heart . "

The guys chuckled and after escaping to a barely used bike path of mainly red clay dirt and tiny light grey pebbles , kissed joyfully dozens of times , soft and playful until Sugar's slobbering canine smooches tickled them to quit .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" Let me get this straight - " PJ shoved two clean towels into his over sized backpack and dropped down to his knees to search under the bed for flip flops .

" Not the same as crooked . " His unrelated brother commented from the other side of the call .

" Damn right . I miss out on Afrika Burn , the J Bay winter surfing contests AND every one of the music festivals but you invite me along to Winter friggin ' Wonderland , of all events ? ! "

" Jaaaaaa ! "

" I'll do us one better . You attend and I won't . Then we'll both be happy . " Paul junior mouthed ' Be there soon ' to Lust when she appeared in the hallway , directly outside the entrance to their bedroom .

" Geen hartseer ? " The former Leo asked , doing his own searching , not for items to take to the beach but a nice , delicious Ring Pop .

" Yeah . Het jy 'n wonderlike tyd en versigtig wees om veilig te bly . " his exasperated brother said and sighed , waving at and shooing six of his Seven Sins pack out of his room , closing and locking the door , then paying ogling respects to his lady's teeny new cut out design swim suit .

" And happy for our Smiley Girl and Mom too . "

" Oh , yeah , without any doubts . I put them first in my heart . " Paul junior swatted at his Lady L's bottom and she scooted and hopped from his busy hands , laughed and dropped a towel over his unkempt hair to cover his eyes .

" Also mine , my heart cares about them . "

" I'm not forgetting Dad either . "

" Not ever ! Dad's the greatest ! " Rose exclaimed , tussling with the candy necklace that had became tangled in his shirt collar and paced once the call ended .

His brother had made 'n goeie punt .

WHY had he came here ? !

Yes , it was nice to be home and see all of the old and new faces , familiar friends , total strangers and the stand out tourists in crowds but the tiny needle pricking spoke to him , inside his cranium and he saw nothing for him here .

A few shunned him but the majority still welcomed him as the hometown boy and hero , the young man who'd left and made it big , the successful star .

The ' star ' was bored and his belly , empty .

He patted his stomach to reassure and soothe while he walked along , pausing at the food stalls first .

" Walkies minus talkies and some pap for dipping in . " he chose and one of many cooks nodded . " And the biggest size of your coffee . "

" Bunny ? " the older man motioned towards the well known , hollowed out bread bowl and behind him , containers of fillings and sauces with big ladles floating in the meaty juices and vegetable broths .

" No , he refused to board the plane . " he responded , leaving the chef baffled and pocketing bonus Rands .

Children beamed and waved , the adults talked and stared and he kept walking , chewing around the claws and seeking anything to diminish what he thought was heartburn .

No indigestion but loneliness .

" Glorious ! "

Now it made sense to him . There stood the reason he'd splurged on airfare and fought jet lag , because of her .

To see her even only once more and now , his legs and feet had the sensation of being stuck in quicksand .

Kyle Ripley escorting the pink haired woman apparently had similar admiring crush - like feelings , maybe not as strong but plain to see , he was affected .

Why Kams was an intriguing standout girl was not always easy to decipher , since she was exactly five feet in height and her body type was closer to a Havok or Nia Jax and not a Torrie Wilson or younger Sable but she had charm , stubborn , independent , get out of my face or I'll kick your ass charm just like her rebellious , go his own way brother .

Same shaggy , untamed hair ( and spirit ) as well and the matching , literally wolfish big happy grin also .

Enough to make a man's mouth - and bright blue Ring Pop - go dry .

" Sjoe , die ligte is netjies en mooi ! " Kammy pointed above her shrimp cocktail colored scalp to the glimmering white snowflake shapes hanging high up , attached and swinging from tall and narrow lamp posts .

Kyle chortled , his own round face brighter pink from the cold air and his eyes too had widened once noticing the glittering and festive displays of lights , hundreds of long loops and strings glowing in silver - white , golden yellow , light blue and purple and blazing orange .

" How about a treat ? "

" But we aren't going for pizza ? "

" A dessert before wouldn't cause a lot of harm . "

" Hmmm ... that first then but I'm only eating a little . "

They headed to the food carts section of the outdoors festival , being tailed the entire time and stopped at the pastries stand .

" One strawberry milkshake and a vanilla cupcake for me . And you ? "

Strawberry ? ! That was HIS flavor ! Although the vanilla was fitting . The kid was as bland as could be , beyond drying paint equivalent and more sitting on hard plastic chairs for hours in a dull waiting room .

" A milkshake ? ! How do you not freeze ? ! "

" My cellulite padding works its magic . "

Kamaria laughed lightly at the joking and Kyle took pride in the appreciation .

" Nothing to apologize for or feel lousy about being two digit size . I'M one and so is my mother . "

The male watching them scowled , lacking a sense of humor - or kindness and tolerance - for this young man , little boy in his opinion , trying to get close to HIS Smiley Wife to Be .

He growled and rested his back against a LED light cluttered shorter tree .

Lavender and sunshine yellow massive wings of an also lavender butterfly princess wearing a vivid blue green feather crown and matching cat's eye mask hit his shoulder .

" Verskoon my , vergewe my . "

" My fout vir die feit dat onbeholpe . "

Dumb to do and not safety - smart for his male parts but he halted to mingle and chat ... and stare .

This one could easily qualify as a bus girl and fit in , long hair and legs , big chest and backside , all the anatomy he approved of .

She had the actions and motions of one of his ladies too , one hand slithering to twine around HIS waist and the thumb on the other hand trailing across his face , lip tracing skillfully .

" I KNOW you , am I right ? ! "

He shrugged .

" Or left . Pick your direction . "

" With you . " she replied and grinned , voice lowering and - oh ! there went her hands along THAT street too . " If I become your woman , I can make you happy . "

" I'm already happy because my wife IS my woman . " he answered truthfully , making her pretty face suddenly furious .

" Lae graad en sleazy ! " the pissed off beauty spat at him , with words and plummeting saliva that landed on his shoe tops .

" Afskeid en goodnight ! "

He waved at her retreating from him before rummaging in his multi pocketed cargo pants for candy shop supplies , located and freed the lolly from its sticky mummy wrapping of paper and stuck the round treat up against his gums .

Without his hair , it was slightly harder to contain and conceal life's necessities , made from sugar and chemicals , food coloring and artificial flavors .

Ahhh , Blow pop , how you'd been missed !

And now ...

And now , Smiley wife .

Wife ? ! Where -

Kams was no longer in sight .

He cursed himself for forgetting to keep an eye on her and worse , giving Kyle a opportunity to keep both eyes - and probably his hands - on the young woman with long and flowing tresses that were dyed shades of a Florida flamingo .

Time to hunt them in the crowd , second round , no pin - falls or submissions .

But he'd have to not be seen by his beloved Kammy , not tonight .

The shiny , shaven head was covered by the sweatshirt hoodie but his face , too recognizable , must be masked ...

Masks ? Masks ! He had seen a stand before -

And Ja ! There it was , magical and mysterious perfection .

Every bright and pastel shade , glitter and lace , sequins and feathers on the face covers for sale , hanging with their string cords looped over bent nails and sturdy push pins tacked up .

He looked at neon hard plastic half masks , funny faces of zebras and giraffes and spooky looking glow in the dark , expressionless full face masks but couldn't be drawn from his pick .

A twisted smile for the white sugar skull peering at him , with black eye makeup - like circles around each cut - out eye hole , a dark smudge as a triangle nose , scalloping and swirl deco and centered on the forehead , above the spiraling black eyebrows was an open and vividly red rose with a crazy eyed skull grinning in the middle .

His new Skull Face friend .

After handing over the correct amount of Rands ( plus a few added for a tip of sorts since he was satisfied with the purchase ) , he became a Skeleton Man .

Hunting . Prowling .

With a purpose in mind and heart and chickens feet in his hands .

The extreme side of hunting , stalking .

Crowds were claustrophobic grand to obscure himself in as he walked quickly , keeping the ' first date ' pair in sight .

" Up for any rides ? Or shop the arts and crafts for sale ? "

" Jay Paul would do those blindfolded and remain unimpressed , bored even . " Kamaria waved a small hand at the Sling Shot , Vortex and swinging ' Viking Ship ' rides . " And Mother doesn't want me to spend - waste money , she claims - on things she considers excess and unnecessary . " . "

" Thinks that you have more than your share of jewelry and clothing , hmmm ? "

" To fill a store . " Kammy beamed , bragging mildly .

Kyle's amused smile widened at the same instant the past mentor of his infuriated glower grew more bitter and leaning towards physical violence .

" Then we'll walk in the Ghost House . Nothing to shop for in there , except the ghouls and monsters . "

" Crazy , silly nonsense ! " Kams snickered and the laughter had a blade attached at the end , stabbing her not - quite - Leok in his back and mind , soul and heart and dreadfully included , groin .

He shivered and made a last second U turn , running and comprehending that he could get there long before they did .

" Ek het nie bedoel om laat te wees . Damn white rabbit takes from my time . " he explained to the monster with the green ' slime ' smeared face , plastic ( and crooked ) creature fangs and press on long , onyx black talons for fingernails after he'd jogged to the Exit door .

" Wit haas ? ! " the painted man wondered in a bellow , only pausing to flick the lighter at cigarette tip again .

" Never mind that . It's your break and now my turn to fill in , scaring people . "

" Ummm , yes . I'll return here in ten . "

" Oooohhh , if you would wait until twenty ... or longer , I'll pay you . "

" How about half an hour ? I'm tired already and this is just volunteer work anyway . "

" Yes ! Thank you and I'll buy two packs of cigarettes for helping me . "

" Two cartons ? "

" Those cost mo - forty minutes then . "

" Ah , there we now have a deal . "

Rose exhaled and briefly had a relieved grin shaking his mouth . Beneath the mask , gazing out through the eye cut - outs , he could see more visitors passing by the side of the building and headed inside .

He rushed back to the back exit and dove in , nearly face - planting and took his place behind the drop down to the floor partition .

He waited in the absence of light , powdery grey and white ashes piled in short clumps at his feet like spilled salt and pepper mixed and in one corner , a broomstick .

Hearing Ripley first made his nerves tense and Kams' voice following made him soften and have the weird sensation of being an ice cube , melting .

" Een , twee , drie , vier ... "

Witches stirring smoke pouring from big cauldrons , cackled and shrieked while creating spells and making potions .

" Een , twee , drie , vier . " he repeated and began to fret as he counted . The backs of his legs had sweat on them , disgusting !

He could see clearly through the swirls of swamp scent mist , the cheap rubber bats hanging from the ceiling and the soft cotton fake spiderwebs tacked to the walls and strung across open doorways .

There was the color of bubblegum , the sparkle of a shark shaped clear crystal brooch , the moon and stars necklace and - earrings ? !

Hoops , no less . He had no memories of her wearing earrings so he saved the shock as something new being tried out .

With a desperate lunge , he'd reeled in the long sweater coat and accidently ripped the back collar tag of her Blackout tee .

Brother smell on her shirt . Oh , well , now he knew who'd gifted it to her .

He grunted , licked off the leftover candy goo on his lips and tugged the partition above his head , sealing them in dark privacy .

A little electric storm bolt smack in the dim light .

She'd slapped him .

He held on , forgetting to release so that she could yell for help .

She chomped on the hand over her mouth , stomped the ten toes , whirled to kick both shins and brush past kneeing his groin which was too close for his comfort and he recoiled and ducked to the floor as fast as he could .

" I love you but my genitals you've scared to death ! "

" Stop talking to me as though we are friends or I'll remove your tongue to silence you ! "

" You're undoubtedly your brother's sister , alright . "

" Don't speak to me or about my brother either , unless you want loose teeth and bruises . "

" I'd NEVER insult our brother . "

" YOUR brother ? ! Shut up , idioot ! "

Heat lightning when she backhanded him , shouting , kicking and struggling .

" My Smiley wife , stop ! It's me ! "

The sugar skull mask tumbled as he cringed and Kamaria squinted while her mouth opened slightly .

" LEOK ? ! "

" Yes , love ? I didn't mean to terrify you or cause confusion . "

The hood of his workout jacket with dangling drawstrings fell back .

" Your hair ! What - you DID cut it off ! "

" Shaved and removed , Ja . "

His best girl quit beaming adoringly at him and began punching him in the space below his chest and inches above his navel .

" Who ARE you ? ! You'd best not be Waldo - "

" Aldo . "

" And you'd better not be Agnes either ! "

" Aegis . "

" If you're not Leo , MY Leok , I don't want you ! "

" It truly is me . "

" Then you prove it or I'll beat you brainless . "

" Hold on ... wait a minute ... calm down ! "

" Prove to me that it's you and not another man , one of those other personalities of yours possibly fixated on me ! "

" When you were an older child , you first wanted to become a basketball player but changed your mind later on to tennis because you thought the sports outfits weren't as ugly as the ball players uniforms ! " he yelled , panted and wiped his sweat rained on forehead , happy to have no hair whatsoever velcro stuck to the drenched skin .

Kamaria winced , truth and memory striking her heart deeply .

" Skirts preferred instead of shorts , yes . "

Then she scowled .

" I could have told anyone that ! Tell me a thing that only my family , those who LOVE me would know about ! "

" Your first day attending school , you didn't want to leave the house because you believed your dolls might miss you and I was asked , by you , to watch over them and keep them company so they wouldn't be lonely without you there . "

" Ja , because I didn't dare put trust in Jay Paul to - oh ... woah ! It really IS you , my Leok ! "

" I told you so , my Smiley . "

" Ahhh , even when you're here with me , I continue to miss you . " Kamaria sighed .

He bowed at the waist , bent his knees and held his arms straight with both hands palm flat to push at ... something .

Kamaria witnessed , with a furrowed forehead and lowered , tweezer plucked thin eyebrows and took a few steps closer to the tall door with the blazing neon EXIT sign swinging in bold red above.

The man stopped and wiped sweat from his hairless scalp , continued to shove away before pausing again and mixing things up with pulling pantomime .

" Leok , wha - what ARE you doing ? ? ! "

" Pulling out and holding your chair for you , then pushing your seat nearer the table . Being a gentleman with manners and considerate towards a lady . "

The pink haired woman beamed - only a bit - , fond and loving yet distrustful .

" Oh - well ... danke . "

" Please , I want you to stay with me tonight . "

" You know that is impossible ! Not only would Moeder find out but I ... have a date . "

" Tomorrow ? Before I go to the airport , will you visit me at the hotel room I am using ? "

" I really WANT to but I cannot ! You don't realize how angry Mother is with you . She hates you now and I don't want more chaos from the risk of us getting caught together and we WILL be caught , if we continue meeting secretly . "

" Only this ONE time ! "

" Yes and this one time , Kyle politely brought me to this winter festival to enjoy seeing the lights , sampling the food and having a night of fun . "

" That's who you are dating ? ! My girl with a child playing to be a grown up ? " The taller male sneered and parked his chin on the top of his short , possible bride to be's bright pink dyed hair covered head .

" He does own a car wash and I think of it as smart plans for the future , having the saved extra money and second career choice to fall back upon . "

" He'll only clean the cars . Hell , let him scrub the limos that I'LL own while you and I are chauffered around to any place you want to go to . "

" Mother says where you'll fall and land is on your face , flat , and lose everything , as you deserve . "

" But what do YOU think of me ? My woman , my wife . " He looked down over her and eased her face to look straight into her eyes .

" My opinions and beliefs ? I ... don't know because right now , my brain isn't working correctly . " Kamaria responded truthfully , shivering .

" The rest of you entirely is . " he commented and touched her , fondling with gentle hands and desire in his lips .

She kissed him back , strong and genuinely hated him , the false Leo , this stranger as her non - husband , a fraud in place of her lifelong true love .

He was crude and insulting and hateful , ego as high as it could grow and embarrassingly vulgar , trying to be - and probably believing that he was - funny .

But she really COULDN'T think straight and sensibly , be anything besides cheek burning flustered when she was having happen to her what Moeder had sworn , the seduction .

Easier than yawning when tired , to forget her brother's warnings when tantalizing mouth kisses and their upper and lower bodies rubbing against the others .

Kamaria ground her hips and stomach and chest in return on his bigger and much taller , lanky body , double hand squeezing his backside firmer than he was clutching and stroking hers .

Her very own ' bad boy ' , the one her mother couldn't stand and HAD approved of dating the extremely boring , plain looking but very sweet and polite ' nice guy ' .

Well then . Now she realized what it felt like to be a young American female without being birthed , blood connected or loyal to THAT kooky , screwed up excuse for a continent .

Benefit of the doubt , along with her brother's warning was a reminder .

Her Leok was cherished . His Rose alter ego was provocative ( although she blushed each time she thought about the ways her Leo was as well ) .

Like right now , for glorious example .

An entrance slit and also welcoming him , the tiny nubby bump - thing that felt to him like a very miniature version of the tip of his nose , proving he'd been a terrific student from his Candy Girl's teachings that HIS women never had penises .

Dyshiki . His Dyshiki . Another female he'd loved , with his heart in public and his body in private each time they'd snuck away from the adults .

He wondered how she was , prayed inside his brain she was still alive , safe and happy while he accessed and withdrew , probed and exited and stored again , delighting and exciting his Smiley Wife .

There was something that he knew would happen - his woman now and his back then would NOT get along .

They'd argue . They'd battle with more than speaking and shouts .

They'd fight . They'd brawl to win HIM , his love and the entire anatomy , possibly ripping each others clothing off , tearing his to shreds also .

Strobe lights blinding the couple , orange paint splashed on the black wall , white paint splotched into ghost shapes and screaming creeping close to them , surrounding them .

More flickering , flashing colored lights shining white - silver , neon green , vivid purple and slasher flick gore scene blood red .

Another yell , two actually , holding on to the other and it wasn't fog suddenly at his feet .

He looked down and crimsoned as his future wife , perfect woman in his eyes , rearranged and adjusted her body and clothes after hurridly wiping with a right out of the purse wad of tissue .

Shit . His shoelaces were ruined and ready for the trash bin .

Rose picked up the used condom quickly and wrapped it inside the other handful of nose wipe cloth his beloved woman kindly handed him .

" We're okay and safe too , Leok , nothing to worry about ... I think . You'd already had - that happen - before it came loose and fell off . "

He hoped so too . Although he wanted babies , to be a father with his Smiley Wife to be and produce a bunch of children , he knew this would be the wrong time to succeed in creating a gang of little bitties , maybe that had hair like his , brown and curled waves ( when he had had hair ) .

" Something to see . " he said and raised his hands .

" What are those ? ! Are - hmmmm , why did you get ... ? "

" I had to get these , no other choice . This isn't artwork or a representation . It's ME , who made me . My heart , my spirit and soul , my thoughts in the day and at night , the blood flowing through my veins . Those who made me , my family . My love and life . "

" Uhhhmmmm hmmm . " the girl with neon pink dyed tresses studied the ink , looking first at her initials plus her parents and brother's , along with her Leok's real parents names tatted on his knuckles , excluding the thumbs and middle fingers .

PL and CL sat combined with a teeny heart , KL nearby and PLJ with the gang while CG and KG resided on the other hand .

LK lived on the Paul hand and RG stood on his Moeder and Vader's side .

He was Blessed .

And a curse .

" There's more , darling . "

" More , dear ? "

" Venison ? Antlers ? ! "

" Urrrrr , we were discussing your recent body art , sweetie . " Kamaria corrected .

" Ek is jammer dat ek 'n klein en 'n gebreekte gedagte . " he replied , face burning in embarrassment from being very stupid in front of his beloved .

Across his shoulders and over his chest were dozens of long and thin lines studded with sharp points .

These too were given a second look , more thorough and up close the threads turned out to be tatted pine and olive green stems capped with ruby tipped black thorns and draping above and on where the heart beat under the flesh was actually the needled in artwork design of a double cord necklace holding many white teeth - canine fangs , in fact - and curving brown as mud stubby claws .

" You ... you have memories of who you really are AND your parents ! I'm so glad and proud of you as well . You're not letting him take total control . "

" I'm always going to have some of me inside but I - I don't absolutely loathe him . He helps me be ... and stay , young while I'm able to . "

The halfway Leok paused and Kamaria , as well , was momentarily speechless .

" I'd better go now before Kyle calls harbor security to locate me . " the woman said once the inside of her mouth was no longer desert dry and her thoughts were less like tidal wives .

Her possible husband to be wasn't drowning but burning , in the uncontrollable wildfire that his own thoughts had become , clearing out the Silvermine his brain felt like .

He gave another effort in having a heart and being a good , loving and normal spouse .

" Take this with you ! I want to be in your life but since we can't stay together , if you wear this then I'll feel more like part of you . "

Kams studied the long strand of tiny orange , white and yellow ' seed ' beads and the large black claw pendant attached before she linked the necklace around her throat , clicking the silver clasp .

" Pretty but Moeder will - no , I can tell her that I bought it at on of the craft stands . Then she'd be less suspicious . And when Ripley finds me , I'll tell him that i went out through the Exit , bored and tired of walking in that stupid excuse for a haunted attraction . "

Her brother's Bru's Aegis / Aldo side felt ecstatic and with a touch of sinister that he was the cause of his girl becoming a sneak about and a liar , tarnishing the good girl image decades after Kammy's Jay Paul had flushed his good boy side down the sewer pipes .

From Raymond's many dark personalities , the one now dominant took pleasure turning his chosen female to a girl that was deceitful and making trouble for people who cared about her .

His Black heart .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Seth checked over a shoulder to glance at his male wife and their child while leading his family to the twin mini sofas which resembled small pull out beds more than living room furniture , a cushy recliner with the set up crib and playpen next to it and the futon type little padded bench which he'd move to sit at his parents feet .

" After you and now , you . " he gestured to the fancy decor and seating arrangements as he showed his parents their places to relax and lounge , escorting them arm in arm .

" The size of this room ! " Raul stated in awe .

" Too extravagant and filled with needless luxury . " his wife shrugged , not as impressed by the glitz and flash .

" No es nada , Mamá y Papá . This is the reward for the hard work , blood and sweat that I've given or speaking truthfully , YOUR reward . For the work you've done throughout your life , the aches and pains , sleeplessness and sacrifice , I will repay you in absolute luxury as long as I'm alive . "

Multiple microwaves beeped and dinged , causing a slight power surge and an instant of the lights flickering and dimming that Y Not cackled and hollered at .

Joey and Jamie wheeled the carts holding bowls overflowing with a variety of burst , sweet and savory kernels and stacks of napkins , dozens of bottles of expensive water and blended fruit juices .

Their once two toned maned leader nodded agreeably and smiling , counted and paid each man over one thousand dollars .

" Enjoy your night . "

" All that green just for a little work ? ! "

" More than a little and they earned what they made . "

" Huh . Well ... hey , Sofia , you're welcome to sit with me . I'd love the date . " Dean suggested , sneaky and happily .

" Then go buy dried fruit and a calendar ! " Rollins griped immediately , sulking during the instant warning .

Roman flopped down instead , lounging and grinning smugly , teasing cheerfully .

" Hi there , best crazy friend . "

" You're not the pretty one . " Dean grumped , slouching .

" You heard wrong , ' cause I beg to differ . " Roman replied , still in a kidding mood and swinging his mane around .

" I thought you pleaded on your knees - " Dean began .

" Shut up ! " Seth yelped , mortified and wanting to cover his parents ears asap .

" At home , with the wife . "

" Oh , do you not ever shut up ? ! " Seth fumed , arms crossed and a blaze in his eyes .

" Not now . This time , right now , I'll snack . "

Seth muttered and set the Blu Ray player running and settled in with the rest of the ' blended family ' group to melt their intelligence from watching CGI sharks , absurd comedy and over the top use of chainsaws .

He peeked over his bowl .

Mom looked offended and flat out , go into battle with her purse swinging as a weapon , P O 'ed .

" Dad , Mom , what did you think ? "

" That movie was ... distinctive . " Raul began , shifting on the couch cushions . His wife had a mouthful of opinions , he knew and waited for the volcano to blast .

" I didn't like it . I am disappointed from you having the small part . " Sofia scowled .

" Every woman he knows always is . " Dean quipped , reaching for more loaded baked potato and banana nut bread flavors of handfuls of gourmet popcorn .

" Pfft , speak for yourself . " Jimmy glared while holding his getting sleepy child . He'd always disliked Mox - Brose and all the fancy , yummy snacks on Earth wouldn't change her mind or diminish the envy .

" Romes , would you ? " Seth groaned before digging into extra helpings of coconut cream pie and cheesy garlic bread flavors of popcorn .

" Sure thing and already on it , man . " Roman agreed and automatically , lightly gut - punched their Dean , somewhere between dark chocolate cherry flavor and buffalo wings with ranch , grinning once the sugary and salted kernels went flying and his former partner ' Oofed ! " in shock .

" You are the star of the movie . Why did they not understand that ? ! " Rollins mother continued to fuss .

" Calm down , my love . The only reason they reduced our Colby's role is so that the other actors would not feel as untalented about themselves . "

" Dad's right , Mom . They wanted everybody to feel equal and special , not unimportant or lesser than another . "

" Still , you should have much more . "

" Next movie , Mom , next movie . " Seth promised , smiling at his mother in hopes to calm her complaints .

" And what if it stays the same ? "

" I'll never be a nobody and that's because I have the BEST parents that anyone could have . "

Y Not made it clear she was displeased by the adults noise making and when Jimmy noticed Raul smiling gently , he handed over his upset child , demanding to be soothed .

" This beautiful girl's name , is there a special meaning or reason for it ? " Raul asked while his granddaughter yanked hard as exploration and questioning if the man's hair was real or false .

" Y Not , meaning no Y chromosome and THAT translates into she's a female , not a male . " Dean replied , placing dill pickle and cinnamon toast flavored and popped kernels in a line across his distressed denim knees .

Every adult and even the baby stared at once .

" What ? ! I can be as smart as anyone else . " Ambrose shrugged and made silly faces and animal sounds at Y Not , who in turn , chattered at him , automatically squealing and drooling .

" Typical , everyday fan girl . " Roman joked .

Seth huffed and munched some more chocolate maple bacon popcorn to refrain from losing his temper .

" She has a female form but like me , if she wants to become a man and live as one , that's HER choice , the same as my parents allowed me to decide about myself . " Jimmy commented sweetly and felt invincible once his daughter was returned into his hands and the pink and white painted nails upon them . " And now , if you'll pardon us , Y and I are headed to bed . "

" You're tired this early ? ! "

" He puts up with you AND watched your stupid movie , Astro - turf Lopez . Let her get some sleep , why don't ya ? "

Seth didn't verbally feud with Dean the one time because the blood letting brawler had a point .

Something was going on , was wrong with Jimmy and it wasn't the ' baby blues ' either , he knew .

He'd figure it out though , soon enough and make everything better .

If he could . If it was possible .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" Hey , sit with ? How about there ? "

" Sure , good by me . " Zayn held onto the rolled top of his brown paper lunch bag and used a shoe toe tip to scoot the plastic backed chair out .

Truly grand to have a friend to trust , loyal and kind , even if she looked like a young girl playing dress up in Mom and big sister's wardrobe whenever she had everyday , regular clothing on instead of bright colored , flashy , streamer tasseled , youthful ring gear .

He draped an unfolded napkin into his lap and cozied up to couscous with chicken , a tomato stuffed with rice and some leftover baklava , two bottles of cold water on the side .

" My parents won't like me thinking it but I'm glad Ramadan is over . "

" I can't figure how you get through it . I'd probably faint from hunger - oooohhh , are those salad senbei ? ! "

" They are but you don't already have your own Japanese treat ? "

" Hey ! That's ... not exactly - eeeeww , be quiet before someone hears you ! "

" You DON'T ? Have you swooned , been light headed , got down on one knee yet or did he ask you first , Miss Met the Parents ? " Sami chuckled and hummed ' The Wedding March ' right as started swatting him , laughing playfully the entire time .

" You are too damn rude ! Quit making it sound like I don't care about Aaron ! "

" Okay , furious . Ouch ! You've won , I apologize . "

" I am going to steal your cap one night at work and won't give it back , smart mouth . "

" Nah , you're a sweetie with a big hug heart . My likable little sis . Dorky , nerdy , geeky sister friend o ' mine . "

" Well , you'd know about being a dork , a nerd and a geek , young sir . Crazy dance brother . "

" Touche , bubbly Bayley girl . " Zayn responded and sorted through his JBox ordered specialty snack items .

Neither noticed AJ and Becky intentionally taking seats within hearing range in the Performance Center's school like cafeteria .

" Oh - kaaaaaaay , what ARE those ? ! "

" You don't recognize ? Black pepper and garlic Dorito snack chips . And these are shrimp mayonnaise flavor . Want any ? "

" I'm good with my peanut butter and jelly , carrot and celery sticks , cheddar cheese mini rice cakes , bottled water , mixed tropical fruit juice blend and chocolate mousse pudding . Thanks though . "

Sami beamed before getting into munching . She even ate and had a packed , bagged lunch like a little girl .

A wadded ball of paper napkin hit his meal and he frowned , a scowl hardening his face when the whoops and taunting laughter , the snickering and lousy attempt at whinnying sounds began from a table near theirs .

" Look , baby . Lover's lane with Ireland's Thing one and two . " AJ chortled . " Do you think they go right at it or discuss respecting each others feelings and using protection before jumping into the sack ? "

Bayley reddened and raised her sandwich to hide behind .

Becky grinned and sarcastically laughed beside her male supporter .

" Inadequate masturbation . They can't help it , not with those underdeveloped bodies . "

" But they're meant for each other , once she finishes getting passed around backstage . "

" And she's good for him , so polite and cute ! Didn't laugh once during the minute it took and his wilting soon after . "

" Hey , coconut shrimp ! How's it feel to be her jockey when Ferrrrrrrrrgal isn't cutting in front of you ? "

" Could you please NOT mention that loser's name ? ! I'm eating and don't care to hear about that wimp , weakling that couldn't carry a title any amount of time before one of his toothpick arms snapped . " Becky glowered at AJ in disgust .

" That's how the pathetic ones get picked out of a group . Right , Zayn ? " Styles gloated hatefully and winked at the smug woman beside him .

Sami crimsoned before yoga breathing and counting past ten to forty .

He nodded friendly encouragement to his meal buddy .

" Sucks Hunter isn't here . He'd put them in their places . "

" Think of it like a window left open by a forgetful person and flies buzzing inside , mosquitoes indoors . Swat at them but mostly ignore them and they'll fly off . " his cheerful and perky female companion offered .

" Hey , thanks . "

" Hay ? HAY ? ! Your one armed boyfriend's girlfriend still hungry ? "

" Shut it , Styles ! Go flop your hair around somewhere else until you really have a clue what you're saying ! "

" Puh - leeeease , you tree stump little reject ! One of the reasons you're with HER - besides the obvious - is because you didn't have the air in your lungs to inflate the love doll . " Becky sneered .

" How would you know ? ! Did YOU ? ? " Sami quipped harshly before his mind scolded his out of control tongue .

" Watch your mouth AND your ass , shrimp . I'VE got the real woman while yours looks like she could qualify to run in the Derby . "

" You're wrong this time , baby . " Becky purred to Styles . " She doesn't resemble a horse at all . Her face is more like the backside of a donkey . "

" Yeah , well , both of you are the jackasses and you sound like Shrek , with that thick accent ! " Sami blurted , blushed , inhaled heavily and bit his lower lip and tongue with discomfort .

Lynch growled , AJ shoved back his chair and stood , glowering while Bayley couldn't choose between taking her friend's side in battle or wisely and safely staying out of harm's way .

" Back off from him ! BACK . OFF . You break necks , right ? Guess which body part of yours I'LL break . " Out of nowhere , not an RKO but Pac , with fire straighter than Lynch's sparking in his eyes .

" Watch your backs , everyone's little pony and un - amazing Red . You too , Hobbit . Babysitting might get you knocked out cold , shortie . " Becky offered a last threat over the table tops , held onto Styles upper body and the duo scowled their tag team warnings , leaving the cafeteria occupants gazing at the backs of their rust red and coffee bean brunette heads .

" Thanks , Nev . " Zayn gave a big ' thumbs up ' and patted his lover's shoulder , craving to kiss him if they had privacy to .

" You're sitting here . " Adrian stared at the lone female at the table . His eyes looked empty and his face blank .

" No prob , Benja - Nev . I invited her . "

" You're sitting ... here ? " Neville repeated coldly , not responding to his boyfriend but containing to zombie stare at the young woman in a manner that had her shivering from frightened chills instead of heated attraction .

Bayley took the hint , pushy as it was , mouthed a baffled , upset ' Bye ' and relocated to sit with Sasha .

" I've missed you . " Adrian lowered his head and placed his face cheek down and sideways resting on his lover's orange haired knuckles and backs of both hands .

" La tahzan wahayda , alhabib . " Sami replied , relishing the adorable nuzzle - cuddling and feeling the prodding sensation of a jutting penis stabbing against one knee , his own dick was insistent on getting some exercise asap .

Neville gave his love a knowing look and Zayn nodded in hopefully secret agreement .

He delighted in his boyfriend's smile , his cute stuck out ears , even the knowledge that every argument they had , ended with them in bed after .

Each and every time , without fail .

But was he in a controlling , abusive relationship with someone who saw him as their property or was he in love with his insecure boyfriend who had low self esteem ?

" And you make me randy . "

" Orton ? "

" Let's not go crazy . I've been on the injured shelf . "

" Savage ? "

" Never ! I wouldn't hurt you ... unless you asked as a fetish or curiosity . "

" Shagmore ? "

" Yes , that's the goal . "

" You're a great guy , Benja - Nev . "

" I love you . "

" I love you too . "

" You do ? ! You always will ? ! " Adrian squeezed his boyfriend's shoulders softly and looked distraught , pleading and scared . Frightened from being lonely and feeling left out , terror panic from doubt , second guessing his masculinity and also being alone .

Aggressive .

Possessive .

Paranoid .

Sami quickly dropped his gaze to peer beneath the table and see the discarded , crumb encrusted inside of the torn open by his teeth , snack bag that had drifted to the floor , at his feet earlier .

" Yes . "

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Oh , this was a bus , Ja !

The feeble and wimpy WWE bus had had its great moments but that was merely a party bus and this vehicle was a Parrrrrrrrrrrrty bus , not transportation but a location on wheels to let his deviant side get wild and be free , to indulge and satisfy his wants without his wife ever finding out .

Safer to keep her in the dark from things she couldn't understand and that would hurt her love for him .

He studied the straps and chains and ropes hanging from the ceiling and clamped to the walls .

There was even a cage big enough to hold a average size man or woman , maybe bigger people to but they'd be cramped .

A cage for playing with peoples minds and emotions , just like his Shieldy - Wieldy friends had done to silly face Braddox , driving the man crazy from night terrors until Vince and Hunter and Steph had no choice but to ' fire ' him , which meant sending him to live in the padded wall room , wearing a restraining white coat and screaming about rabbits and wolves and attack dogs coming to kill him .

Rose sighed happily at the memories and beamed cruelly at his new pet , not a Maddox Brad man but someone he'd not seen before .

The male wrestler with the flopping to one side hairstyle was bound in a stylish , dog's dark blue collar and leash as he sat inside the massive made from fencing cage hooked to the wall behind it .

" This one is for me ? ! And the new and improved bus as well ? "

" Belated B - Day gifts , man . And yeah , he's yours as often as you want to keep him . The care for is easy but you might get annoyed with his selfie addiction . "

" Phone pictures ? Like my Breezie ? ! "

" Well ... huh - now that you mentioned , yeah , I guess so . " Dave shrugged .

" My other Breezy ! I'll call him - oooohhh , I know ! Your name is Zephyr , second Breezie person . Do you like the name ? " Aegis squealed when he spoke and while he ogled his captured indie wrestler .

" Answer him truthfully and if you mouth off , I'll break your jaw . " Dave snarled .

" I do like it . " Steve replied .

Aldo waited .

Batista waited .

" Sir . " the young man corrected his vocal mistake .

" Yayyyyyy , my Zephyr ! You get rewarded for being a good , smart man . "

He unwrapped the seven inch long rainbow twisted pop and discarded the peeled skin of plastic .

His new toy wasn't his Breezie - boy .

And where was Woodsy , for that matter ? , he wondered and his eyes narrowed .

His teeth clenched on candy , dog on a bone , shark on seal - or human - flesh .

Woodsy ? !

He snarled .

" Taaaaaaaaaaa TA ! " he shouted and crammed the long , phallic lolly down into Steve's mouth , gagging him , plunging into his gullet harshly , choking the young self ( and selfie ) centered man before jerking the sugar treat from the lesser known indie wrestler's esophagus and replacing candy with a callused , scarred and tanned more than normal hand .

Batista watched , humored by the youngest male nearly passing out , spitting and coughing .

And then , sweet surprise , sucking down and taking in the complete hand , from fingerprint whorls to dead skin flaking to light hair on the knuckles .

Dave's eyebrows lifted and something south also went skyward . He leaned forward on the ' living room's ' giant cherry red gummi bear shaped plush sofa and gave double thumbs up for the aggressive and erotic food play just before he flipped two different switches , making fog blow and bubbles float through the clean scented air and flashing colored lights blinking .

" You're enjoying this , aren't you ? " the question for both men .

" JA ! My Zephyr ! " Rose blurted , voice raised and he smush - hugged his ' Baby Breezie ' with fierce affection .

" Thank you ... Dad . " Steve replied , looking at Dave , who nodded and grinned wickedly .

" Great , Scott . " Batista quipped , patted his spread , huge leg lap and his only Aldo eagerly jumped into it , whipping out onyx black plastic novelty shutter shades for the two older men to wear . " Should we reward him now ? Give him what he's earned , baby ? "

" Ja , Ja , Jaaaaaaaaaaa ! " Aegis squealed and rubbed his spit string dripping mouth across his burly bodyguard 's chin . " Not a bitch , superb compared to awful , awful Braun - y , ticklish humongous BITCH . "

" You're right , I'm better ' cause I'll never ever leave you , Boss . " Dave cuddled his shaved head leader and playfully licked at the scalp fuzz - stubble .

Rose whistled and Steve inhaled the chilling rush of shocked breath after the beaded curtain rattled .

" Gift . Prize . Reward . Yours . " the smelling like cotton candy male pointed out each woman , beginning with the Egypt Goddess , in the middle a flapper and Mod Girl and ending with the Red Queen of Hearts .

The youngest man gasped again when eight hands thrilled him with undress , eight hands groped him in astonishingly flexible ways and four stripped to bare female forms clung to him .

" Participate or watch ? "

" Witness , no play . " Batista licked the nearly bald skull a fifth time and kissed into the candy shop . " My Bae O ' Mac would die if I cheated on him and he's one guy I want to live forever , love always . "

" I know what you mean ! I have a love too . The one that has my heart is - "

Rose faltered .

A sudden nosebleed had flooded inside his throat , gore lip stain for his mouth .

Needles and curved hooks in his frontal and temporal lobes .

Who DID he love ?

Did he have a heart to share or was he selfish ? Which person loved him genuinely , if anyone did ?

The blood trickled onto the recent tattoos .

He stared at his pet indie wrestler and was merely a voyeur this time to group sex , his mind blank while listening to the moans and screams .


	5. Chapter 5

Content includes some language , violence , brief and mild M/F sex scene plus somewhat graphic injury , animal attacks and character deaths ( ? ! ? ! )

A.N. - I'm going to try and start posting shorter chapters to this so they won't be two to three ( or more ) months apart .

I went coo - coo using the italics and bold type .

Some Punjabi , Japanese , Irish and Afrikaans language spoken in this chapter .

The next chapter will be mainly focused on the Corbin / Slater pairing .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" _**Tell . Him . "**_

" Stop harping on me . I'm relaxing while my pores fully open . " Breeze snapped while both men lounged face up and face masked on towel covered massage tables inside the spa room reserved for males and distanced on the opposite end of the Performance Center from the one exclusive for the ladies .

" Taken out of context , that could've been adult film dialogue . " Curtis unfolded his legs , straightened to ward off cramped muscles , sighed and recrossed them .

" Is ... it you that smells like pomegranate ? ! "

" Yes , and egg whites . And enzymes . "

" Well , now , I'm hungry . Mine's mostly aloe , some moisturizing and foaming action but the gold flecks stirred in match wonderfully with my hair . "

" Okay , kid brother , how about _I'll_ confess to him ? ! " Johnny offered .

" You breathily admit one word from your clear lip-balmed mouth and I'll smack the seaweed face mask off of you ! " Tyler warned , reaching to lightly smack the other male right on his tanned to perfection chest .

" It's pomegranate . " the ' weirdo ' of the duo peeled away a thin green slice on each eyelid and crunched noisily .

" Oooohhh , great ! I seem to be done here . Wait - eewwwwwwwww ! - did you just ... blargh , you're not really supposed to _eat_ the cucumbers ! " the blond gagged .

" Stop changing the subject , it's irritating . Hear me out . You won't believe how much better you'll feel , how great life will go once you just use your backbone with your mouth plus some heartfelt common sense and **Tell him** already ! "

" Hmmmm , taken out of context , what you just said makes your heavy breathing rather ' safe for kids ' rated in comparison . And you're the one changing the subject . "

" Man , I was shy too but after finally talking to my sweetest Raj , my entire world became so stellar , I hardly can describe - "

" **I'm** not , _you're_ not . That's the end . " Breeze grunted , feet returning to the floor and towel looped around his lower half's nudity .

" But ... " Johnny hopped in place , on one leg and battling wriggling into his skimpy , sheer underwear .

" No . "

" Kid brother , you'll regret it later when your heart's hurting . "

" Like I'm not used to loneliness ? You _know_ that you're my only friend I have at work and everywhere else ... I just don't fit in , unless my parents are with me . You have no trouble making friends but people look at me and see a snob . A gorgeous snob with an unbelievably hot bod but a stuck up , wealthy brat that sits alone most of the time , shunned at work , just the same . "

" Which is why you ought to admit , take the leap from the relationship high diving board , confess how you feel and wind up swimming in the ocean of true love . You're a cutie worthy of a boyfriend , so go for it ! "

" Chlorine ruins my skin and salt water wrecks my lovely hair . "

" Okay , what do you think will happen if you stay quiet ? He might have the same feelings towards you and someone else will take them - and _him_ \- and then your chances will be _over_ . "

" He **doesn't** like me ! "

" You seriously haven't noticed Ken sniffing around ? Your possible _competition_ ? ! "

" Kenny Uggo - Mega . I can't **stand** him , especially when he's acting in the ' playful slut ' role . Thinks he's a _big shot_ and some kinda _legend_ in Japan . Big deal , still a nobody that can't compare to me . "

" Little brother , once more you've proved my point . "

They washed off the face masks , dried with hand towels and dressed , the brunette diving into glossy black vinyl pants and a purple trimmed white clinging tee and the blond in a metallic purple sleeveless and black and white tye dye look skinnies .

" Drink ? " Breeze asked to turn focus on something other than his feeble , wishful thinking love life .

" I'm up for it . " Johnny nodded , jogging in front of his team mate .

They decided on bottled water after sitting at the snack bar in place of energy drinks since both men were already jittery nerved without the caffeine assistance .

" Oooohhh , _chicken_ jerky ! I'm ordering some ! " Tyler stared at the health food menu with gleeful , stomach growling intensity .

" Go ahead but I'll pass . " Curtis chugged water , coughing and sputtering at the first scream from outdoors .

" What's going on ? ! "

It appeared that every wrestler and trainer had gathered in a bunch right outside the front entrance and clumped on the sidewalk .

The men and women alike were talking out loud , pointing and frowning , some looking hysterical and others in tears .

" Not that deranged creep from the last time , the guy who was throwing cartons of soured milk at the front windows ? " Tyler worried , looking at Zayn , who'd been the main target of the intruder's attack .

" No , he was arrested , remember ? This is - I don't know ... " the skateboarder shrugged .

" Then let's ask and find out . "

" Nats ! Hey , any news on what's happening ? " Curtis asked of his gym shorts and sports bra wearing , catnip scented and designer pricey purse carrying , female desire .

" That poor little dog is headed for being _splattered_ and we can't rescue him because he's too frightened to let anybody close enough to carry him to safety . " she gestured ahead and the duo could barely make out the sight of a small , mixed breed canine cowering in a clump of greenery across the street , in front of a bare , unused dirt lot over grown with weeds and kudzu vines .

" Damn , that **is** horrible . "

" I prefer cats , obviously but none of us want to watch any animal get ran over . "

" He won't . "

" Huh ? " Nattie blinked .

" Hmmm ? " Johnny shrugged once more .

" He **won't die** . _I'm_ going to save him . Who has dog treats ? " Tyler asked around , getting negative answers from Charlotte and Alicia .

" Ummm ... this time , I'm all out . " Heath searched his pockets and came up empty .

" Of I.Q. points . Loser . " Breeze scoffed at the redhead , not a dangerous thing to do when Corbin wasn't in earshot - or punching distance .

Neither Epico or Rawley or Kendrick were any help , precisely what he expected when dealing with nobodies , so - called male wrestlers that didn't measure up .

" Maybe rethink this , bud . Those cars are zipping by and if you rush into something without a safe plan , you'll wind up caught in their windshield wipers . " Johnny commented during his tag partner's fuming .

" We'll have to do **something** ! _I_ will because I refuse to let a dog get seriously hurt ... or killed . " the blond male thought he'd seen Austin in the crowd and the possibility of impressing the video game expert had his heart fluttering along with his static electricity , palm sweating bundle of nerves to keep an innocent animal from a painful death .

" So how - ? "

" We already stop traffic with our looks alone , so ... hmmm - "

" Use some from our costume collection and play as crosswalk guards ? Or cops ? "

" No , none of that . I want to save a life , not get arrested for impersonating an authority figure . Maybe , hmmmmm - I've **got** it ! I'll go to the rescue and you - "

" Me ? ! "

" Partner , you _dance_ . "

" _Dance_ ? ! " Curtis sputtered , close to objecting until he saw his boyfriend smiling calmly in his direction . " Well ... okay . "

" Wait here until I get some music . Everyone stay quiet and don't move around much either . "

The blond re-entered the Center and took what he knew would be sitting out in the open - Mike's boom - box type radio , one he played during workouts while the rest of the wrestlers had personal portable music players and ear buds , since Miz thought of himself as a superior man and that _his_ favorite music was the **best** music , so _everyone else_ should hear it too .

" That is **MINE** ! ! " Mike wailed , bottom lip protruding in a flash .

" It's for a _good cause_ . "

" I **don't care** ! Give it **back** ! " Miz griped , trying to snatch away the huge portable music player .

" I'm taking this and using it until that dog over there is out of harm's way . What , you've _never_ cared about a canine before ? ! " Tyler fought back and to his astonishment , his pouting rival slowly melted into peaceful agreement .

" Fine . Go ahead and use it - in memory of my buddy , Flake . "

" Thanks . I'll return it as soon as ... "

" No more wasting time talking ! That dog needs you . "

" I - We thank you for being compassionate . "

" You're daring to ruin my reputation with that type of language ? " Miz said in jest , cackling a tiny laugh . " Good luck ! "

Breeze grinned jovially , waved as he departed , ready to cheer .

Ready to be a hero and he wouldn't stop until he won .

" I'm ready to shake once you start with the bake , man . "

" Alright and move _slowly_ . We're **not** trying to frighten it any more . "

A few seconds into the first song blasting and the lead singer wailing about sugar being poured on him , Johnny had shed his tee , whirled it in the air and strutted , receiving horn honks and whooping , cat - call hoots of approval from the braked vehicles .

Those were accepted , the middle fingers and bellowed obscenities of anger , ignored .

Going by his parents ' lessons from when he was a child - head up straight , eyes looking ahead , perfect posture and pace , quick but calm - Tyler made it to the sidewalk partway through the mix tape before knowing his feet had paused .

He snapped the jerky taken from his pocket , in two and the biggest piece into smaller crumbles , keeping a medium sized crunchy chew for his own gnawing .

Watching the bushes from the corner of his eye , he beamed and contained his gleeful laughter when the caterpillar of a bright salmon tongue poked from the greenery and slurped up the dried meat with canine suction .

More crumbles dropped and Tyler talked .

" Not bad , huhm ? Low sodium and nothing spicy to give you a sick tummy later , right ? "

The bushes shook and from inside , small bared teeth and a big growl sounded from a little body .

" You don't **have** to like me . I don't care for many people - the unattractive ones , those in _serious_ need of a professional stylist ... "

The snarling sputtered into a whimper .

" But then again , giving people a chance to prove you _wrong_ and that they are _good_ , that looks don't always matter isn't a bad thing to do either . "

The bushes whined and dribbled yellow .

" We have fear in common . You're scared of me and I can be terrified about making friends , thinking I'll be rejected . But really , there _are_ good people , people like Weirdo J.C. and - " he reddened at the thoughts of Xavier . " Others that I wouldn't mind getting **closer** to . "

Breeze butt - scooted from the streaming urine to save his clothes .

He flattened his backbone against the sidewalk's uncomfortable surface , smooshed the last meat bits to drift onto his covered legs and exposed arms , waiting .

The leaves rustled and sniffed , panted and gave birth to muddy brown and cloudy grey and there was a mutt , nervous but hungry enough to take an interest , eating - literally and eventually - out of its rescuer's hands .

" Hey . " Tyler grinned a welcome . His face was slurped at happily , his voice snapped at and his tee , pissed on after the wagging tail had tennis racket smacked it .

Curtis by that time could've been arrested for indecent exposure so the blond rushed to discard his urine soaked shirt ( knowing some crazy fan - girl would collect it from the shrubbery before the day was through ) , took his new friend in his arms and walked briskly to not jostle the dog .

" Look what _I_ have ! "

" Congratulations ! All you lack is the cape . " Natalya cheered , Johnny staring above her head and the other wrestlers gathering in a formed half circle as onlookers .

" Flapping pieces of cloth are for elf eared , scrawny , short and **unattractive** losers with stringy , pitiful hair . " Tyler replied and flipped a haughty grin at Zayn glowering right in his direction . " But , thank you anyway . " he told Nattie sweetly , ignoring the newsboy cap sporting Canadian smugly .

He lowered Reflection to the ground with the caution used by a devoted parent for their toddler and shooed aside the closest people standing around , to keep his dog , _his_ dog from becoming any more stressed and fearful .

" You realize you'll have to take it to the local animal shelter , so he can get vet care and know for sure if anyone's hunting for their missing , beloved pet . " Curtis reached to pat the mutt and was promptly growled at , by both dog and rescuer .

" I'll take him tomorrow . I can't bear giving him up . "

" That's how I feel sometimes , wishing to give a loving home to every cat - and some dogs too , I suppose - on the planet . " Natalya smiled . She was licked and sniffed on her recent pastel pink manicure , no growling included .

" His name is Reflection . "

" His ? ! " Curtis paused in ogling another man's wife to mentally catch up with the conversation .

" Yeah , he's my mirror image in canine form . Perfect in every way . " Tyler gloated .

The dog raised a back leg and slurped away .

" Huh . " Nattie muttered , her face as glowing pink as her hair dye . " Well , you're right about the dog being a _male_ . "

" I don't do **that** ! " Breeze yelped , blushing as heavily as the woman gawking at his new fur covered friend was .

" **I** do , if you want to see . " Curtis commented impishly , arms looping about Natalya's waist . She grinned , flustered and briefly shy before giving the dancer wannabe a tough jostle , breaking from his love - hold and smiling with flirtatious pride and triumph over the man .

" Mister Silly Stupid Pita over here _should_ be telling you that we're going to buy your head start for pet supplies , if you'd like to ride with us . "

" Actually I ... " Tyler lifted Reflection into his arms and was giddily licked to soaking . " I'll wait inside for you . Or maybe try to get Reflection used to the hotel suite I'm staying in . You're welcome there , Nats - "

" Of course she is because _I'll_ be there too . " Johnny was throttled again , punching some of the suggestiveness out of his smile .

" I'll pay both of you back for the generosity . " Breeze finished , frowning slightly at his far too jesting , horn-dog of a taggie partner .

" It never upsets me to shop at a pet supply boutique . The cats who own me _demand_ luxury items . "

" And ... if anyone has a shirt I can borrow ? "

Raj blinked from sleep , yawned and with the plug in night light guiding him , departed from his cuddling boyfriend and the comfortable bed to tap at the adjoining mini suite's main bedroom door .

" Ty ? You're not in trouble in there , are you ? Should I call for help ? Is your dog alright ? "

The hurt puppy sounds subsided , along with the sniffles .

" He's doing good and ... you can - come in and sit , if you want to . "

Breeze wiped at his sticky face and matted damp hair stuck to his wet , beaded skin just as his friendship partner's life partner stepped into the living space .

" Anything wrong ? Nothing ... from your home and relatives , I hope . " Jinder glanced beyond the young man who was wearing the tee from Strowman as a massive , makeshift pajama top that billowed like a knee length dress on his much smaller build , to the snoring mutt inside the crate on a big plush pillow bed to the laptop open with the screen glowing .

" No , thank goodness , but - "

" Hey , Gee ? You and Mats are alright ? "

" Hāṁ mērē pi'āra . "

" Less than ten minutes and I miss you . " Curtis draped his upper body with his boyfriend's torso , chest to back and smooching his Sikh's neck and shoulders . " Mats , are you **weeping** and reading _WikiPedia_ ? ! I know that there's a lot of false info on websites but you shouldn't let it upset you . "

" I've been reading up about that damn Uggo - Mega and I have _the right_ to be in a shitty mood ! "

Johnny peered behind Jinder and tsked at the internet photos displayed on the images search page .

" How could you not be ? ! I can't decide what's _less_ attractive , that mop string mane or that dull , off - putting face and body of his ... "

" Let your friend get us up to speed on his troubles before you butt in any more with the conversation , okay ? " Jinder suggested , motioning to his beloved to take a seat . " Now , get everything off of your chest - and no raunchy comments made by _you_ , sir . "

Johnny smirked , frisky and silly , blowing a raspberry at his boyfriend .

" He's **Canadian** too and has more in common with - " Tyler sighed and sniffled , his lower eyelids were puffy and light pink . " Woodsy than _I_ do ! He's a _gamer_ and a manga and anime fanboy extraordinaire . Meanwhile I'm clueless when it comes to - "

" That's not a big deal . "

" _It is a big deal_ ! "

" Maybe the two of you could share ? " Curtis considered . " He'll be Austin's Japan side piece and you can be the main American but not American boyfriend ? "

" Oh , _shut up_ . " Breeze complained .

" You have an idea about what Johnny does , right ? " Jinder asked , always the guaranteed peacemaker , sitting on the floor with legs crossed and a sofa pillow beneath his butt .

" Makes crunching noises in his sleep ? " the blond kidded . " Makes me laugh from those dumb jokes he tells when he isn't pissing me off ? "

" Ah yes , the sounds of chewing , nocturnal . _Besides_ that . His hobbies . Skills . "

" He's a talented skateboarder . "

" But me ? No , I'd just fall and hurt myself if I tried . " Jinder shrugged and unfolded his origami leg position .

" You have a point ? " Tyler scoffed , sulking into citrus fruit bitterness .

" **Matty** ! " Johnny warned , scowling at his friend . " Don't ever _again_ mouth off at my Raj ! "

" No , hush , honey . Let him vent . He's stressed . "

" He shouldn't be hateful , miserable or not . " the lone brunette American defended his lover .

" I'm not meaning to cruelly snap . Speak your peace . I'd like to hear your advice , really . "

" Friendships and relationships aren't going to be perfect and having differences isn't a bad thing at all . Stop worrying about being the best at this and that and instead be grateful for what _is_ there . The more of the positives you enjoy and pay respect to , the negatives will become minimum in your life . "

" Wow , you should be a ... therapist or something ! He's _brilliant_ ! " Tyler grinned at his tag team buddy .

" And big hearted , likable , lovable , beautiful inside and out , handsome , hmmmm ... _another_ part of his body that's **_enormous_** too - "

" Please hush , my splendid Weirdo without equal . " Jinder play - scolded and gently smirk - smiled proudly .

" I'll argue that I could be _some_ type of artificial sweetener . " Johnny stated , kissing his lover's bearded face softly .

" No way ! You're **real** . " Breeze argued merrily .

" Genuine and _very_ sweet . " the Canadian Sikh happily agreed .

Reflection belched himself awake , tail fanning in approval of his pet yellow maned and duck lipped human's cheery laughter .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Alright , for starters , the guest house is for my staff's use only plus they have their smaller section of the home too . " Sheamus began , strolling the left wing of the bottom floor of his mansion , Devitt being a goofball and scampering behind him .

" Okay . "

" And this wing - aren't you paying attention ? - is also exclusive , only for my relatives to lodge in . However , if any of your family drop by , I'd rather have them here with you than wasting money that's better saved than dropping green on a hotel room . "

" Mmmm hmmm . " Fergal honed in on the glimpses and peeks of fallen snow hued , copper freckled flesh showing whenever his love's tee rode up in the back and he burrowed chin first in for a sample .

" You aren't listening . "

" Am too . "

" No , you're slobbering on my back . " Sheamus replied to his boyfriend , now clinging to him piggyback fashion .

" I'm respecting your freckles . "

" By drooling on them ? "

" Flah ? " Finn tried another approach , outright admitting seduction .

" I'll be sure to place it in my schedule . " his untanned boyfriend sighed .

" I thought of something you can place in **my** schedule . "

" Not until after the guided tour , _much_ later . "

" I know what part of you ought to be guiding inside _my_ tour . "

" Calm down , Leela . You can wait for fun and games . "

" _Must_ I ? ! "

" Sea mo ghrá . " Sheamus patted Balor's behind . " Now , get off my back , lover . "

" Oh , poop . "

" Now about your demon . He won't get out of control during your ' vacation time ' spent here ? I don't want to risk the lives of my Mum and Dad , sister , rest of the kin and my housekeepers either . My friends , on the other hand , are safe . Stu can fend off attacks with his built - in elephant's ears and Drew will tell some lousy , asinine jokes and scare your poor Akuma away . "

" Akuma will remain tamed for weeks , thanks to the glittery , rainbows and friendship power of - "

" Oh , not that ridiculous cereal ! "

" My stick - on temporary tattoos . "

" Stickers . " Sheamus said doubtfully , mustache twitching .

" Yes ! There are some crosses , see ? " Finn rolled up each jeans leg and his ' snowman ' boyfriend flat out _stared_ , flabbergasted .

There were two big crosses , a four leaf clover , a rainbow , one little peace sign and a shimmering red heart with gold glitter lettering spread between knees and ankles .

" So , do you like them ? ! What do you think ? "

" It looks like Juice's old NXT gear had an accident on your lower leg . "

" Ohhhhhh , not funny , man . "

" How are you keeping those from detaching ? "

" Stickiness clings to leg hair . "

" Hmmmmm , I believe you . " he paused , squinted and read the script on the heart . " ' Best Friends Forever ' . Huh , Sami's work , I see . "

" Well - honestly ... more like , Pammy . "

" My second guess . No wonder Solow wants to retire you with concussions . "

" He's daft from jealousy , an envious fruitcake and he's too stupid to realize that is going on ! "

" Just an innocent friendship and nothing more . " the palest Irish man stated without his boyfriend hearing the doubt increase as he spoke .

" Exactly ! Oooohhh , now check the rest out ! " Finn bounced like a pogo stick and sported a shark's huge grin .

" There are _more_ ? ! "

" Yeah ! " Devitt chortled and tugged denim north to his thighs .

" Ur ... Darling , how far up on the masculinity portions of your person did she glue these tats ? " Sheamus winced , a bright orange eyebrow arched from suspicion .

" Enough that we're waiting for the pregnancy test results . "

" Ferg . "

" And praying that the sex tape never leaks online . "

 **" Ferg ! "**

" Calm down , Shay - Shay . You're the one I love and I'm with . "

" Wonderful , you precious tease . "

" But ... there are a _few_ more . " Balor added sheepishly .

" Of . Course . There . Are . " his beloved grumbled in a colder tone of voice and grimacing .

Fergal shrugged shyly and turned , raising his shirt tail .

Sheamus looked and exhaled starter's annoyance .

" Oh , stop groaning ! Do you think that they're silly ? Childish ? Asinine ? "

家族や友人 , a fire breathing , black winged dragon , a Japanese flag heart , another huge cross and a smaller Celtic knot cross and one large pinkish - red heart wearing a flowing bright blue cape were plastered upon the other Irishman's upper back and uninjured shoulder .

" You're Super , Valentine . **VALENTINE** ? ! " Sheamus bellowed after the squint .

" Hey , wait now , you said that it's _innocent_ ! " Devitt spun on his lover , hands in the air and a whining groan from his vocal cords .

" Aaron's going to shoot flames worse than that dragon if he ever finds out - "

" I don't care about **him** . Why are _you_ doubting me ? ! "

" I'm not , but you know that you're one on the backstage and locker rooms ' top five list of people to gossip about . You've tricked others with your hinting at certain ... preferences and I'd not want what Lynch did to you repeated by a jealous , fuming boyfriend , fiance or spouse . " the tan - less male's eyes dropped along with his mouth .

" You think that I'm cheating ? ! _You believe that I'm screwing around on YOU_ ? ! " Balor yelled .

" Don't _scream_ at me when I'm doing all I can to _protect your arse_ ! " Sheamus boomed and his lover wilted , a retreat of self defense and faded love .

" I'll just return home , stay in my teeny apartment with Kenta and we can sit , comparing ' battle scars ' and ' war wounds ' . "

" No ... stay here . I'd like you to not go . "

" You _yelled_ at me and called me a cheating **whore** and I'm supposed to _trust_ you ? ! "

" You don't have to do _anything_ except what _you_ choose to do . I **want** you to remain here , but I won't force you to sleep over either . "

" I screamed too , so we're **both** wrong . "

" From now on , we'll have a sit down and talk before our voices rise ? "

" Yeah , I like that . It sounds like a splendid idea . "

" If it **is** , that means _you_ thought of it . "

" Compliments wait for the tour to proceed ? "

" Ah , yes . I'd forgot to proceed , neglected the poor old dear . "

" It's bizarre when you speak , sounding just like Stu ' cause he'll _never_ be cute like you are . "

" _Cute_ ? ! That _is_ peculiar . "

" Cute and handsome and you have both inner and outer beauty . Now ... tour , sexy , tour ! "

The pair raced each other - tag , _you're_ it ! - from one area of the magnificent , sprawling two story home to the next , guffawing the entire way .

Catching their breath in a hallway , the taller and sun avoiding man drummed his fingertips on the outer painted wood of a tall door .

" I had this room next to mine cleared out and these put in , if you wish to use them . Just don't get crazy and make your injury worse , okay ? "

Devitt stopped the dishonesty and weakened trust that had opened the curtain on a green eyed monster out of nowhere from puncturing his heart as often while he admired the fitness ' furniture ' that decorated one of the altered , former guest rooms .

An exercise bike , treadmill and rowing machine at the back of the room , closest to the closed curtained windows , along with protein bars and bulk containers of powders stacked and sorted upon two conjoined card tables were sitting in a smaller section of the left side of the room . To the right and nearest the swinging out to open , door was a bicep and triceps machine , twenty pound kettle-bells , rubber coated ten , thirty five and fifty pound dumb-bells and wide shelves attached to wall and hanging above the workout accessories , holding clean , ironed and folded thick towels .

" This home gym is excellent ! "

" Ah , this isn't the main one , only something I had slapped together for your use . " Sheamus shrugged aside the flattery .

" Yaugghhh , I **love** you ! " Balor bounced onto his lover in the manner that Tigger jumped on Pooh Bear , flattening his bright fire hair into a copper pancake .

" Mmmmm hmmmm , I don't mind being your ' Yaugh ' , my beautiful man . "

" So , should I do chores while I'm staying over ? Cooking or any of it ? "

" When I'm not here , the staff are , so feel free to call them if you have any requests and - "

" They'll play my favorite classic tunes ? "

" They'll **bring** you whatever you'd like to eat . " Sheamus corrected , smiling .

" But you said that _you'd_ be at work ... "

" Like fish and chips with mushy peas or bangers and mash . "

" My favorite position ! "

" Huhm , if you ever make my sheets stink of fish , I'll remove you from them . "

" Awhhhhhh ... "

Reclining and unwinding in a walk in tub topped off with warm water and foaming crispy rice and marshmallow treat scented bubble bath , his arm temporarily out of the sling and encased in thick layers of plastic wrap and KENTA on the phone was the meaning , true , of heavenly relaxation .

" Foirfe . " the young man breathed , although it wasn't exactly , without his orange and white beloved at home with him .

Blissful then , what with the temp tat collection relocated to his forehead so the bath water wouldn't ruin them . He did **not** want to brawl with his demon at all and Akuma would selfishly fight over _anything_ , including the rubber duckie floating and bobbing next to very human toes .

Uhm hhhmmmm , better yet , perhaps Bexful or ... Bayley - ful ?

Feck , she could ' hug ' his dick any old time she wanted , day or night with no objections from his lips and if Miss Lynch wanted to join in and play ' BeXXX - rated ' games with them , Hell , that'd be grand too .

His ears and cheeks burned and he automatically gave his penis a swat and thump , to keep it in line and remind that darn pop - up erection who was in charge .

Okay , better to think about _less_ arousing things , yucky mental images like Tama in drag dancing about or Gunka wearing a thong .

Well , **that** didn't help . Instead he had a quick outburst of the giggles and splashed some sudsy water out onto the bath mat .

" Imaimashī ! "

" Was that meant for me ? "

" No , sorry . I'm being immature . "

" Powerful pain meds kicked in ? "

" Could be . "

" Let's act like we just began the call and ignore the rest . "

" Smart ! "

" Yes , I know . "

" Kenta , my brother ! "

" Our Devi - Chan with his shark's teeth ! How is your chicken wing doing ? "

" Lacking feathers yet continuing to flap . Have no worries about me , brother . I'm not planning to wear a sling for months on end . "

" Where are you ? Not the hospital or Performance Center because I don't hear background noises . "

" I'm receiving the spoiled brat treatment , recuperating in a mansion . I have _scented bubble bath ._ "

" Lucky bastard ! "

" Well , I _do_ . And I don't have to clean or go for meals because the entire house staff is here to work _for me . "_

" Ah , hell no ! "

" Oh , hell yes ! Hmmm , wait , do I get to be the Dragon this time ? ? Usually _I'm_ the one in red and black . "

" Only if you eat **all** of your vegetables . "

" Now tell me what's going on with your life ? "

" I'm considering going home . "

" _What_ ? ! **No** ! _Why_ ? "

" Your injuries - those of others ... they **heal** , mine persist . "

" Don't leave me because a leathcheann dúr who hasn't a clue how to wrestle properly and _safely_ , screwed up and hurt you . "

" I **miss** home . "

" _So do I_ but without you , I'd be lonesome . "

" Nonsense ! You have Gunka ... and your red-haired man . "

" No , Nev has him wrapped not only around his little finger but those protruding ears also . "

" Hmmm ? Why would Pac take an interest in or want your Sheamus ? "

" He does ? ! No ... he doesn't ! I thought that you meant - never mind . " Fergal blushed . More of _those_ thoughts he shouldn't be thinking , like how he wouldn't mind spreading and letting Zayn go at it for stimulation intent second and making Neville seethe first and foremost . He placed the blame of having naughty mental images and daydreams on the inhalation of too many fumes from the bakery delights smelling bath foam .

" I shouldn't have said - " Hideo apologized sheepishly .

" Here's the deal . If you leave , I'll walk out with you . "

" Nothing's definite yet , brother . Now if I get fired - ahem ! - _released_ , do not throw a tantrum fit that time either . "

" I won't . I'll _try_ not to . "

" Would you still go if I stayed ? "

" I might or - " Fergal hesitated under the suds . He could confide in his brother Hideo , undoubtedly , however he was too depressed suddenly and not ready to discuss the mistrust that had reared its ugly head in his love life . He felt so damn brain spinning perplexed , along with lonely and mildly horny to spill his guts right then and there . " Maybe not after all . "

" Hang around because Dusty would want you to . "

" You belong too ! We're ... NXT family for life ! of us . "

" Yes , he'd miss his ' kids ' and yell scared at you for being an awful driver ! "

" You meant to say **awesome** . "

" I did not mean to say awesome . "

Both men cackled and then composed themselves into light amounts of dignity .

" I'll call you back . Hate to go but - food and besides , my fingers have gotten pruney . "

" Yes , eat and dry - please do dry _first_ \- and we'll online chat ? "

" Yes , of course ! Beannacht mo chara . "

" Sayōnara watashi no yūjin . "

" Sayonara . "

He lifted the usable arm from the water and whimpered , aghast . His normal just - tan - enough flesh tone was scarlet and obsidian , trimmed with a fringe of writhing graphite and alabaster squid tentacles .

The bath's steam had caused the temporary tats to peel away from his forehead and allowed his Akuma to enchant him into fantasizing nightmares .

The maids and other help , motionless and leaking gore at his feet and he towered over the dying , disemboweled bodies as their Master .

He stepped on the butler and stroked the vacuum cleaner cord used to choke him into unconscious defeat .

Akuma , grinning , lifted the drenched garnet duster but it was Fergal who licked the blood off of the bent and tattered feathers .

" Īe ! " Finn shrieked , shaking from the internal darkness .

He scooted from the tub , slipping when he leaped from the bath instead of draining the water and opening the small built - in door , terror overtaking sense .

Grabbing onto the towel bar embedded into the side wall stopped him from crash landing and he dug through the drawers and cabinet shelves like a lunatic of a man .

Below a few raisin color wash cloths , he found what he needed , a big , polished yellow gold cross studded with little oval emeralds .

Latching the claw clasp around his neck and sighing with tired relief , he butt - slid to collapse into the plush eggshell hue bath mat , smiling fondly when reminded of his beloved's ultra - white skin tone .

Clatter on the opposite side of the bathroom door got him to lurch from soft coziness to as scundered as if his Mum had walked in on him and saw his nudity .

" Sir ? "

One of the maids , he guessed correctly and struggled into his clothing , making the difficulty of one - armed drying with the towels seem _easy_ .

" Yes ? I'm ... er ... okay in here . Nothing to worry about . "

" Are you having problems breathing ? We've heard ... odd noises and were worrying about you . "

 _Worried_ . They didn't know him from a stranger and his heart warmed because they cared .

" Hello . " Finn jostled the clear knob to greet a woman who could have fit in looks - wise as a fifth Golden Girl . " I should ask , how many work staff does Shay - uhmn , does _Stephen_ have hired ? "

The curly haired clone of a human version of Mrs. Potts beamed .

" Myself and a second maid , one cook and the only male of our group that does a bit of everything , spectacularly , as a backup in case one of us three women can't work . "

" So , four and myself makes five . Not bad for a night's meal . "

" **Meal** ! Yes and Mister Stephen asked of us to make whatever you request to eat , day night . "

" Actually , while I'm staying here , _I'll_ be treating all of you at least once a day , to thank you for the hard work . "

" There's no need to . Mister Stephen pays each of us twice as much as our jobs before , plus we're welcomed to live here for free when necessary . "

" You're treated as equals and friends by him , not thought of as inferior although you don't look exactly alike or think and act like he does . "

" Yes , he's a man with a giving heart . "

" Kare wa hontō no aidesu . "

" What was that ? "

" Me agreeing with your truth and since _I_ believe in equality also , tonight I win from having pleasant dining companions . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sweating hadn't melted and removed the body makeup concealing the C - section - like scar .

Her lace trimmed camisole and shorts hadn't wiped it off either .

" My punster Princess , you're awake ? Hon ? " Styles asked , tapping the doorway .

" Good day , my Georgia peach ! " Lynch greeted him with a bright and welcoming smile .

" I haven't started on our brunch yet but I tried my hand at making your drink - " AJ said , his own smile revealing how pleased he was and had the talent to not slosh the contents of the mug placed on the rectangular serving tray . " And I like to think that I succeeded , ' course that's _your_ call . "

" _Barry's_ ? You brought me **Barry's** ? ! _Thank you_ ! "

" Yeah . You deserve the best and from me , you get it . "

" Uhmm hmmmm , keep dressing like this and _you'll_ get it too . " Becky politely and naughtily patted her beloved's backside .

" I'm looking forward to it , sweetie . "

He wore a blue and white striped , knee length apron over a black tee and blue jeans which promised fun and games for the day's experience .

She tugged him close , ' reeled ' him in by the shirt front , kissed his lips and after mischievously lifting the shirt tail and apron , smooched his expansive family tree tattoo .

" Now I'm the woman to brag that I've kissed your ash . "

" And you're great at it too , extraordinary - "

He kissed her neck .

" Supreme . "

They bumped ' noggins ' , laughing and smooched on one another's noses .

" And a looker . "

" Yes , well - " she pulled his weight close to her own , beneath the covers and grinned . " I'm only looker - ing at **you** . "

" I couldn't be more honored either . **None** of the guys could , for that matter . "

" Thinking about that Mike would crush on me makes me ' Miz-erable ' and as for John , well , I've ' Cena - nuff ' . "

" You're _enjoying_ this , aren't you ? "

" Indeed I am . "

" Terrific ! However , I'd share **you** with **no** man and I apologize that your drink is regular and not a fancier flavor . "

" Beverage is beverage but _you're_ my ' special - tea ' . "

" _I am_ ? ! No other man on _any_ of the rosters , only **me** ? ! "

" I don't _want_ another guy ! You're for me and just my ' Style-s ' . "

" Well , the apron's a spin on the fashion statement , although I'm not planning to stroll on a runway . "

" Mind me being nosy ? "

" You're asking if I'm bothered by you ? Answer - Noooooooo . "

" What's the meaning ? I have an idea , an opinion , mind you but not absolutely sure - " her fingers ran over the inked artwork , green ash tree with dozens upon dozens of initials upon the thick trunk , slender branches and various leaves with dates of birth and tiny hearts beside them , dates of lives lost and cracked , broken hearts next to those . Her left pinkie finger prodded the four tattooed AJ's in a row on the trunk . " Especially these . "

" It's ... Jackson . The paternal part of the family surname . "

" And - ? "

" Grand Dad Albert , his son , **my** Dad Arthur , first born son Alexander and last boy born , me with a - buncha sisters between us . "

" So , _your_ name is ? "

" Arnold . "

" Arnold ? **Arnold** ! "

" Yeah , I _told_ you it's dumb . "

" Not dumb . _Adorable ,_ although I can't see the ' football head ' . Ah , wait , I _found_ it ! " Becky laughed , fondling and claiming his bulge for her own .

" **Yeah** , you did ! " AJ exhaled the instant , shaky thrill .

Lynch paused . Flirting and romantic sexuality expression aside , it was a chance , necessary , to be serious .

To take responsibility and be an adult , no more running and hiding , save the playfulness and fondling for another time .

" I didn't have a miscarriage . "

" _Oh_ ? ! "

" And what was ... removed from inside me wasn't yours . I got it from Fergal . "

" **Oh** . "

Her lover slumped and her lip trembled . What their relationship had morphed over into was not easy one crumb and then again , who the Fek had promised them it would be ? !

She left the bed and picked the container from the top shelf of the closet .

" I've been denying and keeping secrets and dammit ! , no more ! I have to show you - wait ... "

Rebecca sat the tightly closed jar on the carpeted floor and flashed a skittish half - smile upon seeing the coil of blood red and hellish black plastic length floating in the opaque liquid .

" What _is_ that ? ! It _looks_ like I.V. tubing but it ain't the same color . "

" I didn't have his baby . **This** was wrapped around my intestines and stabbing me in my uterus , there . So you see why I had my hospital emergency . "

He was viewing with ordinary human's eyes and not witnessing the sample of demonic , jarred .

 **He** saw it as just what he'd described , a loop of thin and long plastic tube .

So had the doctors who'd cut it out of her .

So had every person _except_ for her .

She could see the black and red octopus tentacle with white speckled suction cups .

 _She_ could see the Akuma in disguise .

The creature that had nearly killed her .

The monster that failed - just barely - to impregnate her .

She'd beat Devitt's unworthy arse and she was damn sure going to take down his demon too .

But before Hell came Heaven , came true love , _real_ love with the one she **did** care for .

He was a statue now while she held him , silent and inanimate , expression blank and eyes bigger with skin grown cooler to the touch .

" If I **do** have children , they'll be made from you . I swear . "

" That's all that I want , you and becoming a daddy ! To your - _our_ \- babies . "

" I love you ... football head . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Look at the snotty little brat , grown into a young lady ... and you're still an annoying loudmouth . "

Kamaria beamed at her grinning brother .

" Mother , there's an old , small - brained , hairy man at the door here to see you ! "

" Seun van my hart ! My baba seuntjie ! " Cassie didn't merely embrace her boy , she bear - hugged him effectively .

" Moeder , asseblief ! Ek is 'n volwasse man . " Paul junior gasped from the depths of the hug .

" I am sorry . Did I hurt you ? "

" No worries , I've retained oxygen , our Ma - Ma . " the male of the group checked for any total humans besides his mother that might be listening in . " Is it safe to talk or - ? "

" It's fine . Zizzy isn't here yet since Kyle's driving with him . " Kamaria assured her sibling .

" **Who's Kyle** ? ! " PJ glowered , fast to react in the proper manner of an overprotective big brother and his Lady L immediately shushed him .

" One of Kamaria's friends . "

" Moeder ! Would you not say it as _friends_ ? ! " the pink haired young woman's face could've only been more red from a sunburn .

" And Jerome is polite to bring him to our home because he's lacked transportation . " her mother added .

" His car broke down sometime last week , he said . " Kammy translated the ' parent speak ' .

" ' N skoonheid ! Paul , you have accomplished very well . " the older , stout woman shook hands with her son's future wife .

" I agree times infinity , Mom . " PJ stated while his sister fawned over his girlfriend's designer outfit .

" Dankie , mis , want die geskenk van jou seun in my lewe gebring . " Lust replied kindly , nodding and smiling .

" And intelligent at speaking our language too ! _Very_ good . " Cassie approved , beaming .

" Jay Paul _isn't_ a gift . " Kamaria broke into the conversation . " He used to wipe his boogers on the backs of the furniture . "

" That was **you** ? ! " Cassie gave her only son a stern look .

" _KAMS_ ! " Paul junior took the cold stare and sent it his sister's way while his one and only female Pack Mate giggled at his side .

" How did you meet ? "

Cassie led the group into the living area and each person found a place to sit , the parent in her favorite old recliner , her daughter getting the ' best seat ' on the sofa and an owl and wolf perching on the back of the same couch .

" My Pack - " Lust began , then paused to affectionately shoulder bump her beloved . " _Ours_ now , planned to rob him but - "

" She flew and landed in my heart , ja . "

" Things in life change and this one's for the better . " the female barn owl agreed , shaking out her down the back length shiny dark brown hair and her future spouse hugged her warmly .

" Then welcome to the family ! All that we need is your father with us to complete our four . "

" Five . " Kamaria interrupted Cassie .

" It was myself , my mate and our children . Two adults and _two_ children . " her mother corrected her .

" You had _three_ children ! "

" **Kammy** ! Be quiet ! " PJ barked .

" But she's _wrong_ \- "

" I'll get the cake ! I feel like ... stabbing something . " the oldest woman glowered as she stood .

" Errrrrr ... I'll help you , miss . If you don't mind . " Lust blurted nervously , glancing at her boyfriend who nodded at her .

" I'd love the help and you're not bothering me . "

" Kammy , will you _quit_ mentioning Leok ? ! You **know** that Mom hates him now . "

" _What_ ? ! I didn't say his name and besides , **you** still treat him as a brother and support him . "

" Yeah , ' cause he's my Bru and Uce forever but _I'm_ not the one getting into bed with him ! "

" Hey , the last time wasn't on a mattress . It was on the floor and against a wall inside the Ghost House at the Winter Festival . "

" The _floor_ and the _wall_ ? ! " Paul junior yelped , crimsoning .

" Ja . " Kammy replied and shrugged .

" A _Festival_ ? ! Meaning out **i** **n public** ? ! " her brother tilted forward , slipping off of the furniture .

" Ja . " the pink haired girl repeated , utterly naive .

Kamaria stared at her brother , who looked to be melting into a coughing , wheezing mess of an embarrassed sibling puddle with a plum flushed skin tone scalding through the regular tan on his face .

" Oh , grow up , Jay Paul . Nobody saw us ! We aren't _stupid_ and didn't do it in _front_ of anyone ! "

" What's going on ? Why are you lying on the floor ? ! " Cassie peeked around the wall divider separating kitchen from family room .

" Kams breathed on me and it's a worse stench than rotten eggs . " her son teased , winking at his sister .

" That wasn't **me** , it was **you** ! " the thirty year old taunted and chuckled , gently booting her brother in the ribs .

" _Children_ . " Cassie exhaled , tsked and shook her head , laughing lightly and went back to her cake slicing work .

" Our Ma - Ma , shouldn't you save that in the whole form so Kammy can blow out the candles ? " Paul junior wondered , scaling the sofa , round two .

" Moeder bought a mini for cutting into and _baked_ a slightly bigger one for an extra . " his pink haired sister replied proudly , cluing in her big brother ( who also regularly got baked ) .

" True genius _does_ think of everything . " PJ stated , blowing his Mom a kiss and she smirked at first , then beamed with L nearby , helping load the paper plates with frosting covered goodness .

" Tell me about your marriage plans . " Cassie restlessly wanted to know and the happy couple smiled at one another , again holding hands .

" We haven't set a guaranteed date for now . Although I have many more vacation days , now that I'm making my own work rules and no longer chained in place by that poor excuse for a company and their predictable ' sports entertainment ' shi - . "

His mother frowned .

" _Crap_ . " he concluded .

" All your bitterness that you can't find _anything_ that you liked , being there ? " Kamaria inquired , grinding her teeth at the screeching sound the chair legs made skidding across the floor as she chose her place to sit , head of the table .

" My friends were the _only_ good thing . Okay , them and it isn't bad to have ' being a former employee ' on the real wrestling resume , ' cause then **all** the indies fight to have you . " Paul junior shrugged before flinching at the honking horn outside . " Whooooo ! Bust my eardrums ! "

" That would be Jerome and Kyle . " Cassie stated the obvious while the four inside looked out at the two outside , stepping to the side door of the little home .

" ZIZZY ! " Kamaria shouted , practically hopping into her half brother's arms .

" My verjaarsdag meisie ! "

PJ looked from his mother to his girlfriend , back and forth until his neck ached , caught sight of Lust's ' figuring things out ' glimmer in her eyes and wasn't fazed .

She understood and would not ever say a word about it , not in front of his parent and sibling anyway .

" Cake , anyone ? " Cassie inquired hopefully .

" I'll take a piece back home with me to have later , thank you . " Jerome grunted , trapped in his half sister's iron grip .

" I'm trying to drop a few pounds and get my abs back , but thanks for the offer . " Kyle replied , looking at Jerome with a disdainful frown .

" Then we'll start on the celebration . " the oldest female announced . " My dogter , princess and angel in my life now for three decades this day , please begin . "

" I'll unwrap Zizzy's first , then Moeder's . " Kamaria hand - tackled the gift pile with hyper greed .

" It's nicer to open Kyle's first , since he's our special guest . " Cassie hinted , pushing the tiny box within her daughter's grasp .

" I'll get Zizzy's to start , like I said . " the pink maned thirty year old argued and her mother's smile shook into a cold frown .

PJ checked his sister's profile and understood what game their mother was playing - attempted matchmaking , he could tell by Kams ' straight line mouth and dipped upper eyelids , lightly creased .

She was clearly unsettled and crabby with Moeder - taught manners blocking her from enlightening Ripley that they'd be friends and _only_ friends , nothing more .

The smallest present box was from Kyle , who had glared daggers at Jerome for each minute that ticked away and the jealousy had not gone unnoticed by the only wake boarder and kite surfer in the household .

" Oh , oohhh , these are _pretty_ ! " the thirty year old squealed , holding the mini disco ball earrings up for all attending the festivities to see .

" Het jy dit wil ? " Kyle asked anxiously .

" Ja , hulle is mooi . Dankie ! " Kamaria beamed and hugged him for an instant , just long enough that he looked extremely pleased and glared confidently at Zizou , who elbowed PJ and the half brothers smirked knowingly at one another .

Jerome had had quite the shopping spree , gifting a pleated skirt , glittering blouse , graphic tee and workout leggings .

" Thank you , _thank you_ , Zizzy ! "

Paul junior was certain he heard Kyle growl bitterly but didn't call attention to the envy sulking .

" I clearly had to ask of your Mom what your clothing sizes are . I'm ignorant when buying for anyone besides me . " PJ's mostly lookalike half brother apologized .

" Clothing , Jerome ? She'll not ever hate you if you buy her clothes . " Cassie teased and her offspring stared , flabbergasted at her sudden sense of humor .

Kamaria shut her dropped - jaw mouth and slit the envelope glue .

She chortled and waved the check like a flag in her small hands .

" Over three thousand Rands ! " she boasted .

" For your college money and nothing more . No malls or online purchases . " Cassie corrected .

Kamaria glared and slouched , matching Kyle's disgruntled mood targeted at Jerome .

" Now , mine ? " PJ offered , daring to lighten the sour moods .

His sister perked up in her chair .

" What did you buy for me ? Let me see ... hand it over ! "

" Not the polite way that a lady asks . " their mother said .

" Kammy is as much of a lady as I'd want to be a gentleman twenty four seven . " Paul junior commented .

Cassie groaned and her daughter giggled .

" The thing is - " Lust jumped into the chatter . " We've not bought it yet because you have to choose yours first . "

" Choose ? " the pink haired young woman asked and her nose had wrinkled from bewilderment .

" Pick out your _car_ , Kams . " her big brother said . " We'll go for it , not tomorrow as I'll be busy but the day following . "

" _Really_ ? ! **Thank you** ! "

The barn owl soared from tree branch to her looking on enviously boyfriend's lap , before hop - landing on the roof shingles and pecking about .

" Luuuuuuucky . " Paul junior grimaced . " I wish that could fly . "

" You can't ? ! You **don't** ? ! " L chuckled . " You do _every day_ , sir ! "

" Yeah but I want wings ! "

" And I **am** fortunate because I'm with you . " Lust beamed , snuggling with her shirtless beloved , night sky over their heads and his childhood home far below their cuddling bodies , genuine romance for the nocturnal , fun loving , shape shifting sort .

" That's a relief . I thought you'd confuse me with Ziz and run off with him , my lookalike Jerome . "

" With your _brother_ ? No way ! "

" Ah ha ha ! I **knew** that you'd figured it out , smart and sexy . " PJ snickered , smiling proudly .

" He resembles you a **little** bit but he _isn't_ you . Because _you're_ mine . " Lust answered wickedly .

" Yes , ma'am . Ek is jou man . " Paul junior , just as naughty , playfully saluted .

" Then _prove it_ . " the half human / half barn owl female growled , ready to go and smiling .

" If my mother and sister weren't inside , we could sneak back into my bedroom and whoop it up there . "

" We couldn't both fit ! Okay , you might . You're _small_ . " L teased .

" _Little_ ? ! I'll show you what's **huge** . " Paul junior snickered the promise between intense kisses .

" Like I told you , my heart , _prove it_ . " the young woman beckoned .

Her boyfriend bounced from his jeans in a record time , pulled protection from a side pocket and grinning , faced his Mate , waiting for her next important move .

She pulled on the bottom of her ' This Princess Saves Herself ' graphic tee and unbuttoned the rolled cuff , destroyed denim shorts swiftly .

They embraced and fell , kissed and rolled and laughed , at ease with the coziness of each other .

His fingers landed and lifted , foreplay a burden at the moment when there was always a chance of getting caught by the neighbors ( _or his Mother_ ! , he thought , mortified ) with his pants literally down .

" Ek is lief vir jou so baie, heuning . Jy het My as 'n beter mens . " Paul junior groaned , clutching his female Mate's hips and drawing her closer for their bodies to connect .

" I ... love ... you too ! " L gasped and moaned , where pale brown feathers had curled once on wingtips were now manicured and polished human fingernails scratching her beloved's backside , bringing him deeper inside as they pressed flattened and sweating , thrusting against one another .

PJ tugged at the coverage , daring not to spill the overload .

" Wait for me while I chuck this into the outside trash can . "

" Jy weet hoe om 'n meisie te behandel om 'n goeie tyd , did I say that right ? " L asked , redressing as her boyfriend bunched the rolled , sticky and full condom in his hands .

" You're better at speaking my language than some that were born and raised here . "

" Thank you . Seriously , for everything . For being in my life . "

" I'm honored to serve and satisfy you , madam . "

He dumped the soggy rubber in with the rest of the garbage , fixed the metal lid on ultra tight to keep the animals from littering and waved to two of Larry's offspring while climbing the tree to get back onto the roof .

Ladders were something he could do without when a tree was a natural amusement .

His sneakers froze , sticking to the shingles and his stomach barrel - rolled .

" What's wrong ? ! You look sick all of a sudden . " Lust stepped to his side , her hair cascading down the front of his tee and on his jeans , to his knees .

" My sister ! Kams is - I can hear her _crying_ , in agony . In **pain** . "

They hastily descended from the rooftop , crawled back through the bedroom window and followed the frantic noise to the small hallway bathroom it was coming from .

PJ gulped and shut his eyes temporarily so that his heart wouldn't break .

His sister , flailing and panicking on the cool to the touch light blue floor , had her mortal flesh abundant with fat water blisters , rupturing and leaking from the white tipped auburn fur growing up from them inside .

And their mother , cradling her daughter and weeping into the autumn leaf and winter snow color fur .

" **Kammy** ? ! Mom , what's happening to her ? ! "

" Her body's trying to Change . "

" But ... the full moon was one week and a day ago . "

" Yes , but mentally , there's - residue , I believe - that soaks in . "

" Meaning physically and something in her mind can't tell one moon phase from the next . "

" Ja . Every night she suffers , I'm sad to say . "

" Poor Kams . I'll make this tolerable . I have with me some of what **I** take any nights I have a match or other reasons that I'd be around full humans . "

" I'll get it ! " Lust volunteered , running into their shared bedroom and rummaging through the medical supplies bag .

" You won't be giving your sister those horrible ... drugs that you do ! " Cassie scolded her son the instant his wife - to - be left the room .

" Yeah , Mom , I'm going to dose my _baby sister_ with LSD or - whatever . It's _natural medicine_ so would you please trust me this once ? " Paul junior tsked , rolling his eyes .

" Of course I do . "

" Got it , bae ! " L darted into the bathroom , cork capped clear glass tube in hand .

" Thank you , best bae . Couldn't make it through the crap of life without you beside me . " her boyfriend replied , truth in his tone of voice along with a pucker - up on his lips . He smooched , smiled , got to work while his mother frowned , wary and troubled .

" What _is_ that ? ! "

" It's mistletoe extract stirred up with a tiny amount of wolfsbane . The **real** sh - uhm ... stuff . "

" You can't give that to your sister ! It's _poisonous_ to humans . "

" Mother , will you not second guess _everything_ that I do ? In fact , the holiday plant part could **cure** cancer in full blood humans , animals too . "

" I'm sorry for being rude , love . " Cassie sighed , giving up .

" You wouldn't be the greatest Mom of all time without worrying about your grown kids . "

Paul junior repositioned his younger sibling until her fluffy haired head was snuggled on his knees , making it easier to medicate her when she was in reach and next to his stretched legs .

" Sssshhh . It's okay and safe now . Ek is hier vir jou , soet meisie . "

He popped the lid off of the vial , Doctor's wine cork from the bottle .

The half formed wolf snapped up to bite him and he took the advantage , sloshing the liquid into her mouth and splashing down her throat .

Straight liquid worked faster than a diluted extract , he'd proven time and time again in his studies and gratefully kicked into gear , not failing him this most important time .

The auburn fur bent backwards , making odd popcorn kernels crackling sounds as the human skin pores reclaimed their place .

Fingernails on the little , pudgy hands and no more fuzzy , stub clawed paws .

The canine form morphed in several measurements , gradually reforming a chubby human's anatomy .

Best of all to his heart pounding , the pointed , saliva encrusted muzzle had been replaced by a rounded , tired face and big , shining , dark brown eyes with sagging lids .

" Jay ... Paul ? "

" Yeah , Kams ? "

" You really ought to trim your nose hairs . " his sister sleepily insulted him .

" And you have food stuck in your front teeth . " he quipped in return .

" Dankie . Ek is lief vir jou . "

" Dankie . Ek is lief vir jou . Darling pest of mine . "

After the tremendous yawn and giggling fit , his sister was limp , warm and no longer in peril in his arms , not taking his peaceful heart to cloud nine when a little past eight was good enough for him .

" Volgende ! " the teacher called .

" Uiteindelik ! " PJ grumbled . He hated waiting in line and expected , _demanded ,_ special treatment , being a VIWP and local legend of sorts .

" Have fun ! " L hugged him from the right side and he kissed her quickly .

" Oh , I **will**. One jump from each tower , outside **and** in and finish with off of the bridge , then we'll go . "

" I love you but I'm _hungry_ and I doubt my stomach can wait any longer . "

" Gravity's quick , sweetie and I'll be done faster than you'd think . Then we can go to Moyo . A place that has crocodile meat pies , salad with cubes of diced ostrich in it and caramel popcorn milkshakes to drink is lekker at the highest level , undefeated . "

" Moyo's over thirty minutes from here , driving . " Lust pointed out .

" Okay , let's try for rocking the lunch buffet at Sakhumzi then and Moyo for dinner , which is more romantic anyway . "

" Doesn't Sak take reservations ? "

" That's more for dinner and who cares ? ! **I'M** this continent's legend , hero and star and _you're_ a talented , cash making model . _Nobody_ will slam a door in _our_ faces . " Paul junior griped , raising his voice .

L frowned .

" I'm sorry . I've been nagging and - "

She _was_ nagging but he wouldn't point that out and tarnish their relationship .

" No , you're alright . This is our time together and I'm selfishly hogging it doing the things that **I** like . "

He kissed her twice and jumped , plummeting .

 _Flying_ .

Fucking **soaring** .

Ah , _perfek_ .

Until he pulled the cord for the safety chute .

The suspension lines were frayed and starting to break apart .

Lust saw this and swooped in close , attempting to reconnect the threads by holding them in her talons .

.

" Liefde van my hart , it's too late to rescue me . Fly down , get out of sight to Change back and if you can get a phone signal way out here , call for help , okay ? "

The owl hovered , stubborn to obey .

" I'll crash and yeah , it'll hurt but I'll heal so please go for help ? And stay safe , alright ? "

He hesitated until his partner had dove back towards ground level and then braced his body , hoping what he took from his pockets could save him .

At the very least , it might decrease the unavoidable , oncoming pain .

He smashed the glass marbles together and once they'd shattered , long yellow green vines thick with curled tip leaves crept up the torn lines , bandaging them .

Neon blue moisture capped with salty white clouds of liquid and foam shot him upward , the water lifting him against gravity .

He was going to land hard , despite the natural assistance but this time he'd live , mega sore and bones broken probably though still breathing and alive .

Both ankles cracked like the outer layer of the orbs had when he'd knocked them into each other .

Gritting his teeth and cursing from the agony , he waited for his beloved who remained in her barn owl form .

" That horrid , wretch of a bird ! We saw it fly in your face . It attacked you , causing the fall ! "

With his strength fading from the blood loss , he crawled a short way and then jumped and fell at the bird's talon toed predator's feet .

" **No** ! _Don't hurt her_ ! "

Then black swirling his mind and spinning his eyes , unconscious black far beyond the nickname he'd earned as a sulky , disobedient teen from his Vader .

Goodbye , Orlando Towers and Hello ...

Sailing on clouds , he rejoiced , laughing like a maniac with the knowledge that in only a few minutes he would be with his Vader once more .

He literally touched the sky when he reached out and smiled at the sound of a man's voice .

" Dad ? ! "

" I'm nobody's Dad , man , unless the condoms broke . "

" _Johnny_ ? ! What are you doing - **why** are you here ? ! " PJ's mouth was as wide open as his eyes when he watched the present day Mundo parkour hopping from cloud to cloud with confident , gymnastic ease .

" Oh , you _know_ , that damn limo explosion . Z - Ryd's papa mourns the loss of my hot bod to this _very day_ . " the former Morrison yawned and continued leaping and running , gliding along the multiple nimbus .

" To each their own , no matter we wind up . "

" Away from the circus . "

" _Hell yes_ ! I will **never** ever , ever , work for **that** prison again ! "

" Uh huh , did you say that you'd go back ? ' Cause I didn't hear you . "

" _Asshole_ . "

" Yeah , same as you , kid . Well , time to go . "

" Hold on ! Wait ! "

" Mannnnnn , your girl is calling for you and I , personally , haveta go and make sure that dumb-ass Mikey hasn't fallen into a urinal or something . "

" You **love** him , don't you ? ? " Paul junior grinned widely , fox and the grapes .

" I put up with his loudmouth , bragging nonsense . Your father will wait longer so go back to the rest of your loved ones ... for now . " Johnny swung trapeze upside down from a swirl of white spiral among the glimmering starlight .

The male with a lesser amount of abs took a few fast breaths , then cannon - balled straight down to Earth , the sensation of supermodel standard tresses flicking against his flesh and fingertip whorls .

Long and flowing , softer than goose down and silk , dark brown hair he was smitten by and for this once , it _wasn't_ Drew's either .

The crushed Shape - Shifter hooked to an I.V. , stole a peek at the absolute queen sitting at his bedside .

" Ah ha ! I _did_ land in Heaven ! "

" I'd comment that the morphine's kicked in but they haven't dosed you yet . " Lust quipped , squirming in the butt - ache causing , plastic pillowed reclining chair .

" No need . I carry my own - "

" **Hush** ! Cripes , for an angel , you truly are terrible . "

" Pfft , my busted halo pieces form horns , dontcha know ? "

" As I was saying ... "

Hey , if your mouth is in action , I'm as happy as can be . "

" Or another word that begins with H and ends with Y ? " L snickered and leaned over the hospital bed for a kiss . " Looking back , I _was_ really bitchy and horrible . I **hate** when we argue and don't want to anymore . "

" I was an ass to _you_ and this is my punishment . " PJ weakly gestured at his swollen feet , teeth gritting for each time he moved . " I was selfish and cold and get to suffer for it with broken bones and shattered toes . And I too cannot stand us squabbling with one another when sharing our love is the best choice , so yeah , I **swear** that I won't fight with you again . "

" And I promise to learn to be patient . "

" The positive from this is my mother doesn't know . She will **freak** ! "

" Darling , I called them before you were loaded into the ambulance and she'll be here shortly , with your sister . " the human / barn owl clued in her mate .

" Kams _is_ short . " the injured man quipped , then sat straight , his eyes popping . " **My mother knows what happened** ? ? ! _Shit_ ! I'm _done for ._ "

" **Jay Paul** ! "

" **My seun**! " Cassie jogged behind her daughter , braking once the hospital bed - and her double cast sporting boy bundled up on it - came into her sights .

" Hi , Kams . Mom , I'll tell you hey as soon as my meal tray's brought in and I can use it as a shield when you start swinging your purse at me , fully loaded . " PJ joked and waved .

" Eeeewwww , your feet look really nasty ! Disgusting and swollen . " Kamaria never failed to amuse her brother with her immature , hilarious but insulting opinions of him when she pointed to his fat , bruised green , brown and plum toes sticking out from the cast cutouts to let the skin ' breathe ' .

" Nice to see you too , baby sister . Not to mention getting to hear your cackling hen voice busting eardrums all the way to Egypt . "

" When are you going to quit taking chances ? ! Doing these unnecessary , stupid stunts ? ! " Their mother butted in with a harsh look .

" When I stop breathing , Mom . I _have_ to . " Paul junior said , defiant despite his female parent's warning glower .

" **Have to** ? ! To do what ... kill yourself ? ! End your life far earlier than - "

" To _live_ . Anything this day and age can kill me and I'm going to die whether I want to or not , so at least this way , when I go I'll be happy . "

" It's a mindless thing you participate in , ignorant and attempting suicide ! "

" No , Moeder , I'm _living_ . What happened was caused by a parachute accident . I'll heal and be back jumping before - "

" You **will** stop . "

" I'm disagreeing this time . I don't live with you and I'm beyond old enough to no longer have to obey everything you ask of me . "

Kamaria gasped loudly after her mother shoved past her , weeping and sprinting back to the hallway .

" It might not wind up meaning much to her but I'll go and talk to your Mom . "

" Dankie , my geliefde . I wanted to ask Kams a few things anyway . "

L dropped into a kiss , a loving swoop , sighed and ran after her future parent - in - law with the short height and shorter temper and amount of patience .

" I really don't think you're one hundred percent ugly and just a _little_ bit old . "

" Oooohhh , thanks , brat but that wasn't my question . "

" Then what _is_ it ? ! "

" Mother's treating you the way she does with me , like you're still a teenager - or younger and making the choices for you , isn't she ? "

" Ja . Unfortunately . "

" No , don't feel shame . I'm trying to make her understand that her babies _are_ adults and it's best if we make our own life decisions , even if they turn out to be crappy mistakes . "

" I know . " Kamaria played nervously with the long strap of her cracked egg shaped purse . " Does she expect us to be without flaw ? That's impossible ! "

" She wants - it's my guess and opinion - for me to move back in and you to never leave home . That's why my secret B- Day gift to you I'm going to sneak and hide in your car , my pledge to you written on paper that you can ' cash in ' anytime . " PJ tore the peel - back from his orange juice and downed it , tasteless and nasty , lacking a quality , hard liquor mix - in .

" _Money_ ? ! " his sister squealed .

" No , a plane ticket . There are opportunities to take , places to see , people to meet and things to do around the world and you ought to have the change to grow beyond the cocoon of Africa . Don't take my speech the wrong way because I _love_ home and wouldn't trade it ever but you need to have a free life , same as me . Same as everyone . "

" Where would I travel to ? "

" The locations you pick . Visit me in California and I'll be glad to show you the sights . Stay with Leok in Florida and tour the theme parks . Do none of what I just said , since those were _my_ ideas and not you thinking independently and for yourself . "

" I'm scared to leave Mother alone - "

" If I could keep Moeder alive without dementia and illnesses for decades more , I would , no question . "

" I figured that you are studying to be a doctor to help people , not just to have an excuse to carry a bong . " Kamaria laughed before the tears flowed .

" Woah , Short - Stack , don't cry ! Here , give ... give me your hand . "

Paul junior hugged his baby sister to the wrinkled sheets blanketing his upper and lower body and her sobbing drizzled on the white cloth like an decreasing , indoor rain shower .

" Dinge _sal_ beter raak . "

" No excuses today , Birthday Girl ! Time to go back to work . "

Kamaria fussed , still groggy and recoiled from her mother's cheery morning greeting . She reluctantly said goodbye for now to the comfortable bed and a yawn interrupted Hallo to the shower's warm water spray .

Cassie set out the two bowls , the brain in her heart confusing her for a second to place five on the table and she took her seat , reading the paper with the brekkie cereal her daughter was gulping down .

" Try not to rush or you'll choke . "

" If I don't hurry , I'll be late for my job . And travel's slow as is on a bicycle so the longer I take here , the more will be removed from my pay . "

" Running behind once ? They shouldn't be too hard on you for it . "

Kamaria grinned wryly at her mother .

" **You** don't have to worry because you're self - employed . But yes , I hope that I won't lose most of my check . "

Cassie kissed the top of her child's neon pink dyed locks .

" I'll repay you . I'm partly to blame for forgetting to set the alarm earlier . "

The thirty year old hauled wolf's tail on wheels down the streets to the cafe , weaving to stay out of traffic , dodging to keep from colliding with the sidewalk pedestrians .

Her front tire thumped the pointed toe tip of a businessman's shoe and she smiled at his sour expression .

" Sorry that I hit you ! I'm in a hurry - "

He elbowed her slightly , shoving around her apple torso and making her bike wobble , standing .

" Watch out where you're headed next time , fat bitch ! "

Kamaria frowned , pedaling to the rack in front of the restaurant and locking her transportation to the bars with a thick chain .

Had her brother been with her or any of the wildlife that hung around the house , that man would've received a harsh ass - kicking .

And had _Leo_ been there ... to defend her -

Her face reddened to pure flame and she scurried inside , unwilling to start on her waitress life .

Cassie drove the tourist packed safari vehicle through the chest high ( on her short frame , up past her chin ) grasses and other brush slowly , clunking along while earning another day's payment from photo snapping Americans who didn't want to visit a zoo to see zebras , ostriches and crocodiles .

The vicious , earth shaking roars of brawling lions perked up her ears and had the group excited to yelping , so she headed towards the beasts .

She frowned at the blood but drove closer , grateful there weren't children along to see ...

Regular cameras and ones built in to phones clicked picture after picture at the gory sight until someone screamed .

The small and round woman , silver - white painted in flecks through her brunette hair and stress lines on her forehead , saw the hand sticking up from the splattered , chewed mess and she gagged , letting go in the grass for the flies to land on .

" That man is **dead** ! "

" The lions _ate him_ ! "

Men were shouting and vomiting , women equally panicking were doing the same .

Cassie shuddered , dizzy and nauseated , using inner strength to stop from fainting .

She had to show courage she'd lost , for the sake of her passengers .

" Somebody _call for help_ ... ! "

Ill advised , returning to the scene of a crime and she was too irate to care .

Cassie unlatched her seat belt , left the driver's seat and opened the toolbox lid .

One item and a second she removed , held in clamped fists , things metal and rust .

She spoke and the man squatting above in the marula , listened .

" The animals consumed his body , most of it but _you_ killed him , didn't you ? _Murder_ , because that's your idea of solving problems . Violence , like what you did harming that young woman . "

Her once best friend and her enemy now , dropped from the tree and crouched , rose slowly , standing and smoothed out the fluffy giant sleeves of the rainbow hued , floor length imitation fur coat he wore .

He beamed at Cassie around the gob of gum that really **was** the center of the lolly .

" He insulted my wife , pushed her and mocked her weight . Called her fat and a bitch . I played with him until his neck broke and the lions played with him until his body turned inside out and he lost all of his blood , hee hee hee ! "

" Your **wife** ? My _daughter_ , Ja . "

Cassie's fingers paled white against the cold metal tools .

" My heart wants to soften . Don't you realize that ? It tells me to thaw and melt , to forgive you and I come close to giving in but then I remember you in handcuffs and that ugly bright orange attire , with your hair draping in your eyes and your lawyer pleading to the judge , _lying_ that you're innocent and a good man . "

She stepped near , almost touching him .

His pleased smile hadn't faded .

" Mommy ? Moeder ? "

The bastard was ignorant , a trusting believer still convinced that she loved him and her blood boiled from those thoughts .

" You seduce my daughter . You turn my children against me , steal their love with your damn brain washing , your fucking false leader's mind control so they see you as the hero that you're **not** . "

The sucker stuck to the dirt it fell on , tumbling from his mouth .

His Gasoline Glamour brand Psycho Bazaar Cool Willy glasses snapped , along with his bones , the bright green plastic frames breaking in two and the purple , pink , orange , yellow and blue ' googly eyes ' loosening and mixing in with his open wounds .

Aldo squeaked , astounded .

He whimpered and squealed and the woman _slammed_ both of her chubby hands into the screwdriver handle , stabbing the long metal into his chest .

No pleading , no sobbing and yelling when one was spitting loose teeth and coughing blood .

Cassie beat him down to his hands and knees until he was looking up at her with begging , baffled and sad eyes , questioning her for cracking his shaved to buzz cut stubble skull .

The wrench penetrated the human coconut and dented his brain matter .

" Sterf , Roos . Jy is niks , so gaan voort en sterf . " the woman who'd once loved him as her own child spat directly onto his crushed pulp , dark red face .

She laughed , peace at last and drove away , singing .

Sunset , an invitation for many creatures to sniff and bite and explore the body .

Curious cackling hyenas dragged the immobile carcass far from where people could discover their claimed treasure .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He never had to recharge the battery which always stayed at ninety percent , nor did he go without a WiFi signal as long he kept a hand pressed against the computer screen .

The other hand saved special and important in his lap for when had online time with his lady .

" Seriously , my broken doll , not only do I blend in here but I fit in as an ordinary human being . I mean , there are two guys here that actually have scales ! I think that they're part snake or crocodile and nobody bats an eyelash at seeing them , so me and my horns have a chance here . " S boasted with awe , both for himself , his new place of work and especially , his queen .

" My cute devil , I'm so proud of you ! The cats are too , of course and our boy - wait and I'll get him ... " the corset clad , zombie rotten green and black haired female demon held the teacup mixed breed and tried to get the part demonic Chihuahua from Hell , part insect Shape Shifter creature to ' wave ' at the laptop screen . " He's acting stubborn . "

" Takes after you , Queen . " her husband to be gave a thumbs up and a twisted little smile included .

" And he's demanding a walk to hike a leg on everything in sight . "

" Huhm , I don't recall that part . "

" You _jerk_ ! So , I'll talk with you later ? After I go running with the monster man mutt and get something to eat before it gets any darker ? " Turmoil wondered .

" You do what _you_ like and I'll be waiting for you always . " Suffering advised and promised , removing his cap and shaking a grumpy Anarchy from it as Chaos soared over them , flying to the treetops .

" Love my bae . Take care . " Havok smiled lovingly while cats surrounded her and rubbed shedding hairs onto her cyber goth and gamer witch attire .

" Love **my** bae . Look after yourself until I'm back home and by your side to care for you . " Callihan answered and sighed moodily once he'd logged off from the chat .

He'd rather have the heart sewn together with razor wire thread soaked in grapefruit juice than a broken one .

" Mictlantecuhtli and Mictlancihuatl ! " a higher pitched voice squealed in terrified excitement and astonishment behind him on the outer steps .

He _had_ to look and the dark sunglasses stopped his eyes being near blinded from the shining reflection of sunlight off of the few whole and not shattered , somewhat clean windows at the front of the warehouse ' Temple ' .

Ivelisse , the doll - like ( in his opinion ) female who was more like a kid sister to him than a woman he'd want , stood with her jaw dropped and cheeks pink and looking to be glad to see him ... and stunned as well .

" I know you ! We've teamed together , that one time so far . " the man offered a handshake , making sure to check for any rodent pellets and bird crap stains on his fingers _first ._

" My apologies if I don't recall what happened . My memory gets wiped once each month . "

" Your **memory** ? ! So ... you're a robotic human ? An android ? ! "

" Many of the ' women ' at the Temple are . Created for his use and - pleasures . "

" **What the Hell** ? ! Guys should _never_ treat girls like that , no matter what they are . Who's using you ? "

" I'm not allowed to tell . "

" Hey , look , if someone's molesting you - say the name and I'll confront them . I may even **murder** them and not feel guilty or sad over it , ' cause I'm a demon . "

" Ohhh , so you are _not_ like me ? Because I saw ... and thought that - "

Suffering glanced down to where she'd pointed and he blushed right with her .

Most of his wires had protruded through the wrap - bandaged wound and he tucked them back in with a grimace , feeling quite embarrassed to have those showing in front of a lady .

He lowered his head and ruffled his hair so that the double set of horns popping from his scalp were visible .

And he smiled , relaxed and jovial when the fire chick didn't recoil or gawk at him like he was a sideshow freak .

He was accepted here , fit in , was one of the Freak family .

This Temple was **home .**

" I'm a _techno_ demon . An electronic devil , actually . I _used_ to do some serious hacking , but ... I cannot remember why I quit it . "

The redhead shook his hands again eagerly .

" You know my human name but what I'd prefer to be called is Incinerate . "

" Fire . Because of ... your spectacular blaze of dyed hair , ammirite ? "

They chuckled in unison .

" Right ! "

" I have probably a ton of nicknames but just call me S , ' cause that one is in the top ten of favorites . "

" You were talking to your ... girlfriend ? "

" Doing the time of the scarred face with my fiancee , yeah . "

" Going to be married ? "

" Yeah , my wife . The _only_ woman I love and want in my life until the end . "

" Since you're a man - and a **taken** man , no less - "

" Yeah , I am and _glad_ to be . It's a genuine privilege to be cared about by my Queen . "

" Then you need to be warned about Bess ! "

" Bess ? ! "

" Beso De Muerte . "

" Cute name . "

" She's _not cute_! The woman is **evil** and I'm here to warn you - "

" That's sweet of you , hon , but I have important things to do before tonight's matches . "

Her pleading leaped into the mode of pouting and he left her anyway , strolling down hallways with wet spotted floors , dim and flickering lighting and cracks in the walls .

He squatted and forced the weight of his broad thighs onto his tiptoes to stare and grin at the sprouted patches of thin stemmed mushrooms growing in the split floors of the darkest corners .

One of his silver chain and spike studded , multi - strapped cyber - goth boots with neon green UV reactive tubing as the laces , crushed a scurrying cockroach to mushy crumbled gooeyness .

His Queen had a black and red , stitched heart fondness for that glow in the dark green hue , so he wore it for her .

For true understanding love and the Death Machine's respect of his one and only , one of a kind Lady .

Marrying that _human_ the one time , what **had** he been thinking ? !

" Must have gotten drunk . " Suffering told himself , dodging a furry winged ( and oddly smelling attic moldy and musty ) small bat that swooped past his unruly hair crowned with his usual knit cap and flew from his sight .

Alcohol guzzling to the level of losing one's mind and wearing a Gore Shriek logo printed beanie ski cap style of headgear was done in honor and love , respect for his man , Moxley .

And the restroom he stood in was filthier than the most shitty stained , piss stinking , blood filling the sink , gas station bathroom that he'd ever used in any lifetime .

He coughed slightly from the obvious black mold crusted on the sagging ceiling and only looked once at the dead body lying inside a stall with the door broken off of the hinges , gloppy condoms on the floor , graffiti and throw - away syringes and he fell in love with everything he saw .

Finger combed his almost black hair , good , checked for deodorant smudges in his clothes , none - terrific ! - and tried to not see anything where he was standing , the maggots dropping onto the toilet seat and wriggling ...

Goopy thick tar , jet black pearl glistening , was raining in a drizzle from the ceiling to inside his singlet under his tee and jeans .

And there **she** was , slithering and writhing up from his groin , his clothing .

Mean Maxine , devil woman , the female who relished in playing games with _both_ of a man's ' heads ' .

Catrina , the Beso De Muerte .

" Hola , mi amante . "

" Oh _fuck_ ! "

" Yes , I plan to - " she moved in to kiss him , black widow spider , female praying mantis and he punched at the shadows , sending her crashing into the wall facing in front of them .

" He **said** that he doesn't want you ! _Leave him be_ ! "

Incinerate charged out of nowhere and her arms detached , shooting like rockets blasting to grasp on to the second woman's throat , squeezing and strangling her .

" Little girl , _child_ , mind your own business and get out of my own ! " Bess wheezed , snarled and stomped the dirty floor .

Cobalt blue flames spun about at the cruel female's boot heels , blended with golden sparks of lightning which formed into the shape of a scythe in her hands .

Metal scraped inside metal , wires had split ends and this time the sparks were the hue of smoke from a fire .

The redhead groaned , doubled over as her mechanical innards tumbled to the floor .

The scythe's motion repeated and Incinerate's body had been robbed of the main part .

" As above and so below . " Bess smirked , twirling the sharp bladed weapon like a baton and standing victoriously hateful over the decapitated robotic female , wires knotted and springing from her neck stump .

The floor exploded , tiles shattering as if they were hit with a sledgehammer's force and columns of ruby red flames sucked in the fallen android , melting her while she sank lower , ending when the ground shifted back into place and seeming like a ordinary but disgusting solid surface once again .

S whined and gasped , the vocalizations of Puppy Riot when the toy breed dog _really_ had to go outside .

" You _killed_ her ! "

" I didn't , just sent the nuisance down into Hell to burn in the ways that she deserves . " Lucha's Catrina stole the black and red enamel heart pendant from Suffering's neck , snapping the long chain necklace like a toothpick in her teeth .

" Hey , that's **mine** ! " the male demon objected and grunted with dismay , stepping back and bug - eyed when she swallowed the jewelry .

" Great , next time you dump out a load , the metal detector will go off . " Callihan griped , too frustrated to be impressed .

" Now you're part of me . " she attempted a touch , her fingers trailing horizontally across his upper lip and he dodged the play of seduction once more .

" So ? I'll never love you . "

" Perhaps you won't but I still _have_ you . Love is nothing . Love is _shit_ . What's important is men being obsessed with **me** , men being controlled by **me** and of course , the _fucking_ is what matters . " Bess smirked , licked her own lips and tried for his .

" Yeah , whore , that isn't gonna happen either . "

" Outside the Temple ? No . But when you are near me , **I own you** ! "

" Over rated _slut_ . " he responded quite Mox - ish , flipping the irritating evil broad his twin middle fingers .

And just the same as the more than likely deceased robo - chick Incinerate , he moaned in pure agony the second that the silver curved blade punctured his torso , close to ripping him in half .

" You refuse to penetrate me , unworthy **bastard** ? ! Then _I'll_ be inside _you_ ! "

She had his shirt collar in her hands , pulled him to mouth rubbing closeness ...

And licked slowly into his mouth and over his own tongue .

His erection came and went , brick firm from her taste and pathetic flaccid as the pain blasted through his bloodstream , downing him in a blink .

S whined , whimpered , rolled from side to side at her boots , regretting now that he was about to have his head chopped off and probably die - die without being with his Queen , the woman he loved , his world ...

Then he heard , while he faded to black , his attacker _howl_ .

Wonder - frikking - ful . Now what , was she a damn **wolf** too ? !

" I'm so screwed . " he complained before lifting his gaze and started hysterically , happily , _gratefully_ laughing .

His ' main man ' of a bird and second terrific sidekick hooded rat were attacking Bess .

Chaos was flapping his big black crow's wings in her sneering face and Anarchy had scampered , climbing up her cut off top .

S felt like Drozing all over the floor when the rodent began gnawing out a crimson gouged tunnel , burrowing straight into the woman's stomach .

The bird cawed angrily and pecked , yanking out both of her eyes .

And she screamed , collapsed , fought and struggled weakly and screamed ...

" Go - " S held on to anything he could grab to get to a standing position .

He whistled and his pet best friends returned to his shoulders , Chaos puffed up and gleeful , carrying an eyeball clamped in his beak and Anarchy bruxing and boggling , white fur stained pink and black gone brown rust from the paint of blood .

The former Solomon staggered and wobbled towards the vulnerable woman and unfurled his giant black as coal bat wings , then strangled the enemy using his thorny spiked whip of a devil's tail .

" _To Hell_ ! "

And completed her demise with a ball of fire that burned her to ashes , along with the cliche comment from his bleeding mouth .

She had dared to try and **kill** him .

 _Almost_ had succeeded .

She was evil , cruel , deranged and had murder and sex on the brain ...

He could become obsessed with her , worship her , fall in love -

Simplicity Satanic , because he already was .


	6. Chapter 6

* Adult content for this chapter includes language ( not much ) & ( some ) biting plus blood drinking . Almost the entire chapter is about the pairing of Corbin / Slater , so don't read if you don't like ! But if you do enjoy & read , reviews are always welcomed :) Also briefly starring a beginning Noam / Neville / InZayn love triangle . BTW & FYI - Noam is new to me ( muse AND wrestler wise ) , so until I become more used to him , there's little chance I'm adding his accent and Scottish speak to my stories . The HRH in this is inspired by / based on the real one in Vegas but not 100 % accurate ( I altered some things )

IMPORTANT ( August ) info about this story & others at my Author Profile - PLEASE read !

Next ( Final ! ) chapter - HUGE WM chapter with loads of muses and pairings enjoying and making ( and hating ) their own Mania moments . I wanted to have it done & posted by July but ... sigh ... Yeah , it's running _extremely_ late but be **will** completed and posted before the winter , probably sooner than that .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A babe to the left of him and horror from the right .

Rewatching Don't Breathe , the brunette cracked a smile and laughed now and then at the more violent scenes taking place on the small ' big screen ' while he lounged , relaxed and kicked back , living that private jet lifestyle .

On occasion , Corbin tolerated the human characters but he **always** rooted for the dog .

Gleaming headphones the color of onyx worn didn't quite block the snores nearby , however since the water glass rattling nostril vocals were produced by his beloved , he wasn't irritated at all .

Thumpthumpthumpthump . _Thumpthumpthumpthump_ . At first , Baron had wanted to have a knock down , drag out brawl with the pilot and the rest of the flight crew , ready to bitch about a problem with the plane until he realized the sound was coming from his very own heart .

It knew . It _knew_ that they'd fallen and **liked** it , being happily in love .

The plane was slowly landing and the swift sulking frown upon his face was removed and replaced by a small , braggart's smirk of a grin as he imagined the fun and fucks that would - literally - come out of celebrating with the only man he wanted as his Pack Mate .

" Mmmmmmm , what did I miss ? " the redhead squirmed and yawned slowly awake , blinking and rubbing his itchy nose .

" Lunch . Movie . Mile high club membership with me . " Corbin commented suggestively , half grinning .

" And what , the pilot would watch us ? ! No thanks , I prefer a roomy , comfortable **bed** to bounce around on . " Heath said , following with a charming , adorable wink .

" Great choice . So do I . "

" Aren't we early for Vegas ? Even the Raw crew won't be here until tomorrow . "

" Well , I wanted to surprise you and since Core's already arrived for his commentary and interview work , I thought I'd combine the two ... "

" What's my surprise ? ! " Heath blurted aloud .

" More than one . " Baron stated while their baggage was promptly loaded alongside them in the limousine .

" You got me a bunch of cool stuff ? ! " Slater inquired .

" That's _one_ way to put it and you'll have to wait and find out . "

The onyx black stretch automobile pulled into the themed hotel's VIP private parking garage .

" The _Hard Rock_ ? ! We're staying in the Hard Rock ? "

The guitar case , gym duffel and drum case slipped from his callused , scarred and light orange speckled hands once he'd entered the glamorous living quarters .

Slater jumped around after setting foot inside the Black and Red luxury suite and raced from one enormous room to the next , giddy and turning back flips and landing at the finish on the big cushy bed .

" I'm just like how I travel - first class , so I never slum and my brother Core - Yawn the over hair gelled Moron is interviewing Pink's dweeb hubs about his tat parlor and I figured since he's already close , might as well babysit his sorry ass . "

" Do the staff know that we'll _both_ be using the only bed ? You know ... at the same time ? "

" If anyone asks questions or pokes into **our** business , I'll crack their jaws . " Baron warned , frowning threateningly .

The main sitting and lounging area with its built in wet and dry bar and the huge bedroom had the same color scheme for the decor , furniture and painted walls , black , white and lipstick red with framed close up prints of piano keys , blackjack tables , guitar picks and animal bones for the artwork .

The bathroom fit for a giant had both a sunk in , massive tub and a matching grey and white marble shower stall with color changing lights on the ceiling and multiple jet sprays .

Around the enclosed and private , electric guitar shaped and salt water filled outdoor pool were scattered lounge chairs , bar stools and umbrella crowned tables in alternating groups of threes and fours .

" _Fiiiiiiiiiire pit_ ! Uh ... oh - "

Heath skidded to a disappointed halt in front of a full wall brick and stone fireplace .

He looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend , knowing quite well that the expression on his face that Baron was seeing was akin to a baby being fed prune puree and not the vanilla custard or chocolate pudding that was preferred and had been promised .

" Mistake ? "

" That - is **not** a fire pit . "

" I'll fix it . Give me a sec . " Corbin dialed for room service and burrowed into his earbuds , listening to songs that would terrify the elderly and offend the Bible reading religious types , until the shamrock green haired and septum pierced male staff arrived .

" FB , tell him what's wrong . "

" Actually , it's no big deal - "

" Okay then , _I'll_ do the explaining . " A hard and heavy right fist slammed into the large left palm .

" This is a fire **place** , not a pit like it's _supposed_ to be . You know , one of those big wok - looking things ? " the redhead described weakly , feeling awfully foolish and impolitely demanding .

" He wants a fire pit . Bring one to us . "

Heath stood as a human shield to block the punk rock guy from his beloved's unpredictable temper and boxing punches .

" But not right now ! Just , uh ... don't rush and send one over after midnight and before sunrise . You have plenty of time , so there's no reason to hurry and become stressed . Thanks ! "

The employee beamed his relieved and satisfied response and eyed the handful of tens and fives tip before the tallest man in the suite slammed the door in his happy face .

" Songbird , you're _too_ nice to worthless loser humans . I swear that I wouldn't be stunned if you made friends with a criminal . " the darker haired male made a sour face , tsked and rolled his eyes with contempt .

" And you're a big grouch when you _should_ be kinder because I **know** that you are also a giant soft marshmallow bear of mine . " Slater laughed slightly , gently head butting his lover in the lower back .

" Yeah , well , I _am_ yours . "

" I'm going to siesta , then fiesta . Go ahead and order whatever you want and have fun while I power nap . " Baron said , crash landing on the bed and yanking his boyfriend along with him , down into his embrace and resting .

" What did you have when I was sleeping ? "

" Three little sandwiches , one was crab cake , the second a lobster roll and my favorite , a steak sandwich . Plus gazpacho and for dessert , bourbon bread pudding . " Corbin paused , hiccuped and burped . " **Double** bourbon . "

" Yeeeeesh ! _No wonder_ you're tired , Scare Bear ! You'll basically hibernate now , like any good bear . " Heath smiled fondly , kissing his massive sweetheart until the burlier man's eyes began to close .

" **Nothing** that I do is _basic_ . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Baron yawned awake from total eclipse dreams and his brows arched at the amount of smoke in the bedroom .

He looked above and listened carefully . There was no tiny red light blinking , no ear splitting banshee cry from the detector going off and the room had no burning scent .

The smell was from soap and he wolf - grinned , casually pacing to the bathroom double doors and bumping them open with a side zip , knee high black boot .

Heath wore his headphones and hummed below hills of suds , toes raisin wrinkled and an emptied plate sitting upon the wheeled metal cart across from the giant tub .

" Hey , Song Bird . Isn't this the part where I'm offering you thousands to stay with me for the entire week ? "

" I'd stay with you for free , Bear and the ' part ' is bigger than your bank account . " the redhead beamed , teasing and enticingly up at his boyfriend .

" I can't argue when you're not lying , FB . " the biker replied , in a grand mood . He reached four fingers into the warm water and swirled it a little .

" If I belch on you , sorry but I'm _stuffed_ ! The steak , baked potato , salad and cheesecake with strawberries were _delicious_ though . " Slater quickly apologized .

" There's your secret to beating the zombies . You're so full , you can either barf or shit on the worthless things . Make them stink worse that they do already . " Corbin said , cracking a laugh produced smile .

Slater cackled merrily at the bigger brunette and gestured for towels and his fresh change of clothes before stepping from the relaxing suds .

" Dry and dress me ? "

" Sure thing . " Baron reeled Heath in to steamy - heat close . " We both have earned being spoiled . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The giant brunette swung the brass knuckle handle machete above his scalp , looped a chain whip around his neck , dropped a throwing hatchet into his bulky shopping tote and turned the visual spotlight upon the Twinkie munching , hip shaking , love of his life bent at the waist and leafing through the rack of mega discount clearance tees while unknowingly and aloud belting out fragments of tunes .

The final tour bus braked to a halt in the lot decorated with chain link fence segments , working fog machines and movie set worthy prop body parts and breakaway glass used in stunt work .

" Yeesh , the doors will close and be locked for the last time . No more tourists , visitors , shoppers ... " the biker's musician boyfriend said thoughtfully , hanging out in the front entrance way and waving . " Let's go and say hello to them ! "

" Not happening . No way . " the former football player narrowed his eyes and sulkily scowled at the group of men and women from college age to elderly leaving the long vehicle , snapping pics and herding themselves into the themed store .

They were all plain and pointless , nobodies by first glance and instant judgment and that including the trio of young women posing in front of a fake trash can ' burning ' with equally imitation , special effects fire .

The thick , heavy black metal lid of a second trash can behind them creaked as it lifted and scuttling , ooze dripping and olive green thin fingers reached to tug at light brown , golden blonde and shiny auburn hair .

The female that had been grabbed and yanked backward screamed aloud , her friends holding her hands and circling her waist , struggling to save her from the attack .

" _Look out_ ! "

The whirling disk of a musical instrument tipped with round razor blades that replaced the jingling zils , soared over the laughing woman's head and - **Kerchunk** ! - cut cleanly through the hard plastic and rubber neck of the slobbering , foul animatronic corpse .

" _What_ just happened ? " a short , clad in reading glasses and Hawaiian shirt , white blond haired male employee yelped , running outside to check the damage before holding onto the severed , Halloween mask sporting mannequin head in disbelief .

The tall and inked brunette flicked an amused glance to the guilty redhead zipping his drum case back closed and hiding the tambourine weapon inside from curious , baffled and questioning people looking on .

" Nice one , FB . You're a hero . " Baron teased jovially , hip - bumping his shy and nervous yet unselfish and courageous boyfriend .

" Thanks . " Heath replied , blushing after the grin .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He rested his backside on a wide headstone , strummed and sang and was rattled strong caffeine awake when the first bony hand popped from the soil .

Holding and flicking a _lighter_ .

" What the **whaaaaat** ? ! " he wondered loudly as more and more zombies showed their decomposed , skeleton toothed , beaming faces and the ones who weren't holding lighters above their cracked , dirt stained craniums and swaying , were merrily _dancing_ .

Heath snarled past the aftershock , gripped the guitar tighter and swung -

And stopped .

The living corpses standing in front of him and staring curiously at his flopping , partly shaven , red - golden Autumn leaf hued hairstyle were big and small .

A smiling , joyful mother carrying her playful , bouncy child .

He shook his stunned , confused head and smacked at it , thinking that if he were any dumber at that time , his skin color would be cartoonish yellow and he'd crave doughnuts like mad .

He couldn't bring himself to brawl with _these_ reanimated dead the same ways as he'd weapon - battled with countless , vicious others ...

Because they were peaceful .

Because , just like him , they were **human beings** .

And he'd _never_ harm women and kids but defend them to his final breath .

The winding path that twisted through the graveyard grounds was brightened by the headlights of the canary feather yellow American Rambler .

" Sorry I'm late . There was some kinda - I dunno , late night movie theater traffic . Don't stress though . I brought plenty of you - know - what . " Ambrose shrugged during apology , arms overloaded with gifts .

The undead people reached out thin hands painted with moss , mushrooms and crawling beetles to pat his hair , shake his hands and pop silver tabs on their alcoholic beverages of choice , the cracking sounded exactly like their dry bones when they lumbered along .

Heath stood with his mouth agape while watching his fellow cooler lugging co - worker pass out bottles and cans of beer to the eager , decayed adults and gas station wrapped snack cakes for the kids mobbing him with hugs and laughter .

A tiny , knee high zombie ran up , giggling and pulled at the blue jeans legs .

Ambrose smiled and handed over a long necked , amber - brown glass bottle and patted the crawling with maggots little head , dried hair tied with a moldy , torn ribbon .

" _What_ did you ? ! ... " the zombie killer grunted in shock . " Did you just give a kid **beer** ? ! "

" Yeah , old fashioned _root beer_ . It's safe for them and they **like** it . See ? " the more brunette of the two men snickered slightly and kicked an inflated beach ball at the corpse gang .

Heath felt flummoxed yet again as he watched the dozens of zombies run and play , no different than living beings having a ' good ol' time ' at their family reunion .

" Are these ... your friends ? "

" Mmmm hmmmm . " Dean emptied the children's wagon he'd brought along , piled with assorted toys .

The ex - Nexus guy looked on with boggle eyes as skeletal fingers reached for hula hoops , water guns and jump ropes .

" And you're their - uhhh - guardian ? ! "

" I take care of them if they need defending , yeah . Beer ? "

" Yeah sure , I might as well since my mind is all over the place from confusion right about now . "

Slater dropped his guitar case and the packed drum case containing piano wire and lots of drum stick stakes , his element orbs and the boomerang cymbal contraption down next to a clump of claw hammers and street signs , metal pipes and heavy chains , nail studded bats and long light bulb tubes .

" I don't understand . If they're harmless , why did you bring along those ECW - "

" CZW . "

" Yeah , **that** . This _CZW_ toy - box junk if you don't need to fight them off ? ! "

" I lug it around with me when I visit to _protect_ them . "

" From people like me ? "

" No , from grave robbers and ... worse . "

" Oh , you mean - " the redhead mouthed the word ' necrophiliac ' and his blue eyed , messy haired , tombstone sitting companion nodded , grimacing in the same manner .

" Why are you here ? "

Dean's response was buttoned - up or rather strait jacketed silence .

" Look , I'm not asking about your childhood or parents , just wanting to know why you started hanging out in a cemetery . "

" I live here . "

" _What_ ? ! _Here_ ? ! In the ... dirt ? "

The smile was brief and miniscule , gentle and understanding .

" Uh , in _Vegas_ . "

" Oh ! **Oh** . See , now you'll think that I'm _stupid_ . "

" Nah , you're okay in the brain , I guess . " Ambrose commented between chugging .

" Yeesh , you and Scare Bear have **so much** in common . Y'all are both brash , introverted and tough as nails . "

" _Scare Bear_ ? ! BWAH HA HA ! I'm calling him that next time at work , backstage where everyone can hear - " the former Shield member guffawed out loud .

" Oh no , you _won't_ ! I refuse to let you annoy BC . "

" Hey , kid , your man _is_ an annoyance . "

" He is **not** . " the redhead grumbled in defense of his Were - lover .

" So what do _you_ do ? Get to take the stick out sometimes and clean it ? " Dean asked , drawing bottom lip blood from biting open a beer can .

" What stick ? "

" The one lodged up in his stupid biker's ass . "

" Wait ... whaaaaaaaaaa ? ! " Heath squealed , his jaw lowered and mouth open enough to see inside to the back of it .

" If he was any **more** self absorbed , he'd have his own television show called Total Baron . He's full of hot air and they have - uhm , silicone and ... salad , I guess . " Dean shrugged .

" Choose which instrument you want me to wallop your head with for being mean and insulting women . "

" They aren't women that **I** care about respecting - "

" Fine ! I'll keep my thoughts ... "

" Opinions ! "

" To myself , except that your boyfriend _is_ a jerk . Pouty goth teenager hitting his empty head on the low ceiling in his painted black room . " Ambrose stated .

" BC is a big sweetheart , so _shut up_ . "

" Yeah , you getting pissed reminds me , he's cranky too . Absolutely impossible to be friends with . "

" BC isn't dull _or_ cranky ! " Slater glowered .

" HA ! " the black leather jacket clad male blurted , having a immediate alcohol spit - take .

" He's fun - loving and compassionate . You just don't know - "

" Repeating , HA ! And I've seen his so - called wrestling without a shirt on , so my know will remain firmly in the category of don't . "

" Bear saved my life . He ain't the total monster you think of him as , alright ? ! " Heath argued automatically .

" He kept you from _dying_ ? ! "

" Yeah , he gave me some of his blood ... after I was attacked one night . "

" Whewwwww . " Dean whistled his surprise . " Then from now on , I'll only pick at the hero seventy percent of the time at work . "

" **Zero** percent . And thank you for the alcohol refreshment . " the redhead tipped an imaginary hat .

" Sixty percent ? He **does** start the verbal fights first , ya know ? "

" Errrrrrr , forty . No more . "

" Ah Hell , thirty . If can _he_ be nice , so can I but _I'm_ better . " Ambrose commented , reaching for yet _another_ beer .

" Oh , honey , that's not a toy to play with ! Here ... watch me , try instead . "

Slater distracted the youngest zombies from gnawing on his guitar by shaking the canister and using the squirt nozzle to drop unnaturally bright orange lines of processed cheese product into their brittle , cobweb speckled palms .

Each sucked on the snack gift of imitation cheddar loaded with artificial coloring and flavors before giggling giddily and holding out their small , mud smeared hands for more .

One rather impatient reanimated corpse got a hold on the can and his fellow living dead youth bickered , then argued physically in a tug - of - war .

" Hey , behave yourselves ! Stop it ! _No more_ fighting ! Whuh - ! "

All of the little zombies gasped , looked on with bulging , goopy eyes , pointed and giggled some more at the sudden mess .

" I should've _expected_ this to happen . " the dirty blond sighed , globs of spray cheese painting him vivid orange eyebrows and sticking like glue onto his beard .

And he laughed , barely heard shifting into side holding , tear producing , red faced chuckling with joining in while the humored corpses cheered them on .

" I really am **sorry** . " Heath said , offering a crumpled napkin .

" You _should be_ ' cause you're next . Get him ! " Ambrose ordered , arms extended and the group of zombies happily threw dirtballs in place of the nonexistent snow and the babies in the gang squealed and chortled and spritzed the inked musician with the canned cheese snack that almost matched with his hair color until he admitted defeat , sore from laughing and as filled with joy as he'd ever been , making friends from once enemies .

Seeing things from the other side's point of view .

" I'd better go back . "

" Already ? It's not light out for hours yet . " Dean asked , raising off of cooled marble to try and lessen the numbness in his tailbone .

" As much as I'd like to join in on the group hide and seek , there's less reason to stay when I don't have to protect people from having their skulls chomped on . "

" I won't stop you but leaving means you'll miss the freeze tag . And popcorn and s'mores after that . "

" I'll come back here . And the next time , I'll stay all night . " Slater promised .

" Hmmm ... I'll mark that on my calendar , if I ever buy one . "

" Hey , just wondering - how many ... uhmmm ... _relationships_ are you in ? "

" I have three boyfriends and my woman who lives with me . By the way , we have a bulldog and are _not_ letting you move in . "

" Oh no , I was only - I'm glad to know that I'm **normal** then , with my multiple partners . "

" You believe that we're **normal** ? ! " Ambrose scoffed . " Yeah _right_ . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Hey , Song Bird ! No offense , sweetie - it's terrific to see you again - but you look like a swamp monster . " Baron greeted with a enormous grin stretching his mouth into curled .

" I'm back earlier than I'd planned . " Heath replied to his sprawled out biker beloved who was relaxing on a bed - like sofa at the poolside . " Alright ! They brought the fire pit ! Soon as I fast shower off this mess , I'll dry off and toast out here . "

" Bring me anything ? "

" Besides me ? I'm enough tonight ? "

" _Every_ night and day . Were they really tough ? More vicious than the norm ? "

" They were ... unlike ones that I've fought before . " the redhead answered slowly and thoughtfully , reminiscing about his possibly new friends . " Unique to the territory , I'd guess . "

Less than ten minutes went by and was mummy wrapped in a thick towel covering his hair and a plush , long bathrobe for his bare anatomy beneath , his dampened lowest parts cradled in the protection of Corbin's lap .

" Were you bored when I was away ? "

" Yeah but I still conquered at the tables . "

" Which you'll be donating to charities . "

" Actually I'm going to buy a skull bead and diamond bracelet that I saw at - " Baron paused once his true love scowled at him . " Uhhh ... yeah , I'll send a large chunk to the National MS Society asap , I promise .

" Some for the children's hospital . "

" Sure ! It's only _money_ . I can make it back ten times extra at work dominating the nothings , indie failures and wannabe wrestlers . _Too_ easy , **so** fun . "

" Thanks , BC ! "

" Money is nothing when you're my jackpot . "

Slater writhed and snickered while his big boyfriend gave him smooches and a thorough body check with his larger hands and longer fingers .

" Oh , wait ! I'll go and - wait here while I change and then you'll get to see my nicest clothes I brought . "

" You can't stay with me and remain the preferred nude ? "

" I won't take long ! Just ... sit here and wait - no , come back inside . "

" Private performance for **me** ? " the biker asked , with a more than interested spark in his eyes .

" Mmmmm , _maybe_ . "

Slater's ' Scare Bear ' returned and flopped onto the red and black bed pillows , unfolding his length of charcoal denim clad legs across the white sheets and anticipated , the thinner strands of his hair sticking on his forehead with the glue of sweat as the bathroom door creaked open and his true love modeled for him .

" How do they look ? " Heath asked , twirling to display the metallic copper stretch denim jeans . " Clash with the shade of my hair much ? "

" You're bewitching and dressed to the teeth . "

" Well , to the _fangs_ . " the musician joked , upper lip raised to show pointed and sharp white teeth for a predatory , nocturnal creature to puncture flesh and draw blood with .

" Hey , FB ? How do these ... ? I don't want to damage them . " Corbin inquired , patting the material on the butt and crotch .

" Hidden inside zipper . " his boyfriend beamed .

" Here you go . "

The darker haired and hearted man removed his shirt and his beloved licked happily at the crimson dripping , pumping heart tattoo came to supernatural life , nervously laughed , paused and backed away while remaining in his bigger lover's sturdy lap .

" Nonono , I need _you_ to bite _me_ . "

" _Finder Binder_ ! I **cannot** and **will not** do that ! Maybe it sounds fun to you but the action , the blood and lust might get me to Change and if I flip to Were mode ... I'd slit you open , butcher and disembowel you - no , I refuse . " Baron griped , his lightly tanned face turning red .

" Scare Bear , I _trust_ you and I know that you **won't** hurt me . "

" Yeah , you're damn right that I won't harm you , ' cause I'm **not** biting you , let alone _drink_ from you . "

" You don't believe that I'm a fighter ? That I'm not strong and can't hold my own against zombies ? I've fought them off and Hell , I've kept Jayge at bay - no pun intended - by kabonging his furry head . I **love** you and **trust** you to not lose control and if it happens , I'll stop you from causing gory chaos . " the redhead stated .

" Promise ? "

" Absolutely true promise . "

" Okay then , since I can't talk you into marriage ... for now , I might as well stake my claim on my one and only mate . "

With the help from a gloppy handful of taken from Corey without permission , holiday chai scented Suavecito , the were-coywolf found his way and double long finger assisted backup had his chosen mate's spine arching .

" Aaaughhh , Bear ! _Thank you_ ! That's ... really gre - "

Shivering , Baron felt the needle tips protruding through the skin of his chest and shoulders and then the gleeful weakness from blood loss and suction .

" I **love** you . " he gave in and clamped onto his beloved's throat , growled and shook his boyfriend before abstaining from aggression and wiped his moistened , stained lips .

On an incline and pushing , his dick was cushioned and engulfed by the anal cavity while his caged heart tat pumped gushing blood as hard and heaving as his erection poured sperm leakage and the birds on each side of his sweat soaked chest fluttered their inked wings .

They were pleased as he was and this made him grin until the shine from his Mate captured his complete attention , glimmer that was the guiding light in his world of darkness .

" Oh , Song Bird ! Your _eyes_ . " Corbin gasped and kissed his man to panting harder .

" What about them ? " Heath wondered , failing to wipe his stomach clean of semen splatter .

" They're silver and striped with rainbow fragments , like the prism reflection from a CD . "

" Oh , seriously ? . My opticals went Pink Floyd album cover on me ? ! "

" That's one way to describe it . "

" Wow , yours changed color too ! Opal . " Slater stated , astonished and merry after one quick peek at his normally dour beloved .

" Opal ? Opal ? ! Meaning pearl white and _pastels_ ? ! How repulsive and insulting . "

" Relax , BC . They're black opal and you know it . "

" Please no more quoting catchphrases , FB . It'll ruin my chance at having a superb orgasm with you . "

" Achievement accomplished . "

" Muchas gracias . "

The couple repositioned from spooning to lying face to face , still linked and glad to be .

Slater nuzzled against the stomach that wrestling fans could say looked like a face until they were blue in theirs and wouldn't disagree it made for one Heaven and Hell of a pillow .

" And you're cuddly too . "

" Errrgh , no thanks ! "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Graves sprinted from the elevator to the hallway , then into his ' brother's ' luxury suite , tired and gratefully drunk .

" What's the emergency that you call me to your suite at sunrise ? I'd rather be sleeping off my hangover , followed by room service past noon breakfast in bed . "

" Cheer up , anybody else would _love_ to be in your pointed toe , midnight blue velvet zebra stripe creepers right now . It's an **honor** to be around me and you get to see my own . " Baron boasted , leading the way to the bedroom to point at ( and out ) his only partly covered by a sheet , snoozing beloved .

" Your _own_ ? ! "

" Yeah ... look . My own . **Mine** . " the biker gloated , smirking .

Corey gasped , sneered and backed away in a hurry at the sight of his best friend's lover's naked body , the bedding hiding very little exposed flesh .

" Aren't _you_ smug ? Eeeewwww , cover that thing up ! "

" My songbird isn't a _thing_ ! "

" I hit a nerve ? Fine . I'll back off of your boy - "

" _Man_ . Grown adult man . "

" I just have no interest in seeing his age spots exposed , clear ? "

" Those are freckles and they're beautiful . " Corbin said , petting the sheet and his lover beneath it .

" _Beautiful_ ? ! If a red squirrel had an acorn in place of its typical furry head , that's exactly what your boyfriend looks like . " Corey quipped , grimacing at the redhead's loud snores .

" What you've just said makes as much sense logically as your faux hawk fade and your Stan Smith jawline and chin size , _Sterling_ . "

" Uhm hmmm . " the thinner male studied his bestie . " Wh - what has happened to your face ? ! Your mouth is ... Oh _shit_ ! You're **smiling** ! "

" Oh , shut up and close your slack jawed mouth . I've smiled before . "

" I can't believe - this is unbelievable ! "

" When you faint from my good looks , do it in another room . " Baron sighed , frowning .

" Brother , you're - "

" Undeniably perfect ? Yeah , I know . "

" **In love** . "

" And what is wrong with me being happy with my FB ? "

" Nothing at all . Maybe he brings out the good in you . Wait , no ... better yet , he _is_ your good side . "

" Woah , it's a _miracle_ ! First time in forever that I've heard you make several intelligent comments . " Corbin chuckled gleefully .

" _Speaking_ of covering ... " Corey laughed sarcastically and tore off his safety pin decorated , midnight blue and bone color hounds tooth pattern tie , just barely succeeding at wrapping it around his best friend's thick neck and concealing the bite mark . " Fabulous hickey you've got , by the way . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Hello , Pac ! "

" What brings you around , Kilt ? " Neville asked , settling his glasses into place and knotting his hair out of his face .

" To ask you about your Up Up Down Down schedule . " Noam sat uninvited on the bench , sliding close to the Brit .

The redhead on Neville's other side glowered immediately .

" That's not my call , Dar . Unicorn Creed is in charge of who plays when . "

" A pity ' cause I would _love_ to play games with you and see who scores best . "

" You might regret it . "

" He **will** . " Zayn mumbled sourly , slamming his ring gear roughly into a gym bag .

" Pfft , I doubt it . "

" I'm not an expert . You'd do better asking of Kofi . "

" He doesn't interest me . " Noam commented , smiling flirtatiously and Sami glared hatefully around his boyfriend's shoulder .

" Perhaps not but he's a smart , skilled gamer . "

" מי יודע את התשובה ? "

" Ah , Hebrew ! You're the WWE's David Starr ? " Neville chortled .

" Nah , I'm not smacking my dick into another man's face ... however , I _will_ change my mind if you're interested . " Dar replied , flinging an arm around the longer haired male .

" He **isn't** . " Sami warned with a grumble , slapping Noam's wandering hands off of the former cape wearing wrestler's anatomical correctness .

" Shouldn't you run off to brush your matted stomach hair , little man ? " Dar challenged .

" Shouldn't _you_ be covering your tracks and saving your own arse by deleting all of your disgusting , insulting and racist past tweets , pervert ? " Zayn fired back .

" Laqad marrat biha aledyd min aleuyun walakan 'ana faqat tudie fi yadakkim . " Noam said , sweet as honey , cupping Neville's bearded chin to look deeply and with extra longing into his spectacle covered eyes .

The coffee loving redhead charged at grinning , getting cozy Dar , only being held back from a brawl by a wave of mid carders and assorted men in the less than two hundred and fifty pound weight class .

" Yadhhab baeida, eahira ! "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" _Dammit_ ! " Heath groaned and peered around the row of lockers .

" BC ! " Slater hissed and received no response , thanks to the expensive , brand name headphones his sullen lover wore .

He tried again , flinging a balled up sock and then , a beach ready flip flop .

" **BEAR** ! "

Baron blinked , astounded and immediately went to the rescue , concerned and slipping from the bench .

" What's your troubles , Finder Binder ? "

" My pants are torn and I was saving these _especially_ to wear for being in Vegas . " his Mate wailed , holding at throat level the damaged leg coverage decorated with side prints of multiple playing cards .

" The tights ripped ? "

" They're **leggings** . Leg - Gings . "

" Can't you get them patched up real fast ? "

" Not even speedy sewing would help since it's so close to in ring time and - oh , ' scuse me - " Heath said , weaving around AJ Styles who was busy texting . " I am **not** going to risk the audience seeing my butt . "

" I'll jog and check if Banks ' bae has anything whipped up or stored somewhere . "

" Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhh , _thank you_ ! " the redhead bounded into his boyfriend's huge arms .

" Make me smile , Song Bird . Repay me _after_ work . " Baron flirted and seriously meant it .

The most somber man of the two hustled back to his favorite outgoing musical talent , big arms loaded to overflow with expertly sewn , highest quality ring attire plucked from Mikaze's bin of unused castoffs and chortled when Slater literally dove into the mound .

" These were leftovers from no - name Jobberville . Will they fit correctly ? " the brunette presented the tights with a vivid pink and red lipstick lips over white crossbones pattern on the outside of each leg .

His beloved danced like a hyper flamingo might or an ecstatic kangaroo , hopping with one leg at a time , shimmying into the attire .

" They seem to be my size or close enough to suit . I _like_ ' em . "

" Damn ugly pants but not when you're wearing them . "

" Hey , here you are . Man , you left this behind the other night and the kids asked for you to bring back more the next time you share a cold one with me and the gang . " butted in a familiar voice , drawing closer .

Dean dug the cylinder out from somewhere inside his falling apart leather jacket and overhead tossed the canister , pockmarked with the holes and indentations made by hungry , tough teeth .

" Huh ? Oh yeah , thanks . " Slater replied , mildly astonished and deposited the bent item back into his biggest luggage bag .

" Meh . Not a problem . "

Baron was silent , eyeing the tattoo lacking male angrily .

" Wish me luck , okay , BC ? " his boyfriend begged .

" Uhm - yeah ... sure . Good luck , FB . "

The surly biker glanced at the back of the retreating Ambrose's sleeveless tee and scowled , cracking his knuckles meaningfully .

" You'll **need** it . "


End file.
